


Hands On: Weathering the Storm

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Humor, Adult Situations, Cruelty, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holiday Mischief, Lemon, M/M, Mates, tampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Things seem calm, but it isn't over and done with...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Frisk/Sans, Papyrus/Asriel
Series: Alternate Timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a lemon!

Asriel: Hey thought you should know you have some guests who apparently want in on the fun.

Attached 1 picture

“You Are So Dead Punk!” Undyne charged down the stairs after Asriel. Not that Sans was paying attention to his phone... 

“K-Kill him!” About a hour and half later Frisk and Sans come downstairs to find Papyrus and Asriel tied to the Gryftmas tree and Undyne wearing Indian garb.

“Undyne just untie us. Magic rope is just messed up.” Asriel says.

“well then... playing indians i see.” 

“Help me please… Undyne keeps OW!” Undyne poked Asriel with her spear.

“Traitor you sent a picture when I told you punk not to do that!” 

“I Just Joined Because It Looked Like Fun!” 

“I told you to get your dad who went and just walked away shaking his head.” 

“But I Wanted To Spend The Holidays With The One I Love.” Asriel flushed as Alphys squealed, she had indian paint on her cheeks.

“picture huh? you mean the one i got on my phone?” Sans asks.

“Yeah … wait you didn’t see the picture punk!” Undyne said poking Asriel with a spear again.

“why wouldn’t i have seen it?” He grinned at the group, but there was definitely something else there that Frisk didn’t see... just enough to intimidate and get the message across to not do that again. Frisk flushed as she hears this, glancing at the ground in embarrassment.

“I j-just wanted to…” 

“Punk we just wanted to see if it was possible that you can actually be intimate.” 

“Yes, yes he can… and please don’t ever ask such a question again or I will be forced to hurt you.” Frisk said in the kindest voice possible to come from her. Sans gave Undyne a deadpan look at that as if to say ‘really? that’s your excuse?’ Frisk could feel the angst that her mate was having and went up to Undyne and unflinching grabs the spear she had began to spin it and with accuracy that only Undyne ever had and skimmed her throat by only centimeters when she tossed it and to just rub salt into her wound she took a toothpick and flicked it, stabbing the armor right over her soul and it stuck there.

“I may not know much but my father did teach me how to fight. I was taught by your father Undyne. You know the captain, don’t you Undyne?”  Sans let out a low whistle at that, he’d only an inkling of that from when they bonded, but he’d never seen her actually put it to use.

“P-punk that a-ain’t fair I wasn’t ready!” Frisk smirked. 

“since when are intimidation factors fair?” Sans seemed amused.

“I think we should battle properly that is all.” Undyne said and Frisk shrugged.

“Okay but I will need my gear. Hang on.” Frisk left to go to Asriel’s room. Thankfully Asriel packed her kit for emergencies. She slipped it on It was a full body armor and a two head trident that broke apart in the middle for better battling.

“What do you think of my outfit Sans?” Frisk was pretty proud of it; it was brown leather and it was flexible enough for battling but tough to be able to block attacks. This of course made Papyrus nervous.

“Guys I Don’t Think Frisk Should Be Doing This. I Mean This Had Been Fun But Frisk Is Carrying And Souls Are Very Fragile.” 

“At least untie us first!” Asriel said, still struggling against the blue magic rope. A moment later he found himself and Papyrus free because of Frisk’s trident. She smiled at Undyne but before Frisk could run off to battle Undyne she found herself held up into the air by Papyrus who hugged her and lifted her up. 

“Paps- put me down. I am going to battle Undyne!” He refused only holding her in the air while Frisk weakly kicked tried to get away as Undyne smirked and laughed.

“You hold her there punk that will make it easier for me to finish the battle quickly.” Sans chuckled.

“what makes you think you’re getting that close?” Sans asked with a slight smile.

“Punk you know how many spears I can throw per second and with her in that grip she can’t defend herself.” 

“but if you’re going to play unfair...” Undyne felt gravity suddenly pin her to the spot.

“C-cheater!” Undyne exclaimed as Frisk is sat on the ground but her trident taken from her by Papyrus.

“says the one asking my brother to hoist my mate off the ground for a clean shot.” Sans, of course, wasn’t going to hurt his friend, especially not in the house. 

“besides, all fighting and sparring should not be done indoors and you know this.” 

“Sans i-is right. W-we should do t-this in the a-arena.” 

“NO! FRISK IS CARRYING!” Papyrus summoned several bones that surrounded Frisk. 

“i don’t think you’re going to get that fight until after the kid’s born undyne and pap... stop summoning bones in the house, you’ll put holes in everything.”

“I Am Sorry But Family Is The Most Important Thing.” 

“i understand pap, but undyne isn’t going to fight in here. so there’s no point.”  Undyne was examining the bones and was tapping it with her spear when she realized Sans was looking at her.

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“i don’t want the house full of holes. that’s why that’s done  _ out _ side.” 

“He is turning into one of  _ those  _ monsters. He use to be fun now all he wants to do is basically work and sleep.” Papyrus dissipated the bones around Frisk. She couldn’t use her trident but she kicked the ornament that fell on the ground and it made direct contact with Undyne’s face. 

“Ow…” Papyrus looked at Frisk as she shrugged acting like she had no idea what just happened.

“c’mon hun, don’t poke the fish.” Undyne rushed over and grabbed Frisk and held her up frustrated at her. 

“You shouldn’t pick on my mate. He is a good monster.” Frisk muttered she didn’t struggle against Undyne as she knew that would make things worse.

“Punk I am so going to skewer you.” Alphys was pulling Undyne away, feeling Sans get flustered at this by now.

“c’mon guys. let’s get ready for the annual movie.” Sans says, moving over to Frisk and putting an arm around her once Undyne set her down.

“This is the best part of the holiday.” Undyne settled on the couch and Alphys sat nearby while Asriel and Papyrus sat together on the recliner; where Asriel sat on Papyrus' lap making him flush, leaving the other part of the couch for Sans and Frisk. Grillby and Gaster showed up and took the final chairs.  Sans settled on the couch with Frisk settled into his lap. Sans flipped the TV on with some magic.

“I was trying to defend your honor.” Frisk muttered quietly.

“i appreciate it.” He murmurs, nuzzling against her neck briefly before settling his head on her shoulder.

“What are we watching?” Frisk asked wondering, noticing Papyrus and Asriel adjusting a little. Papyrus was already nuzzling into his neck.

“mettaton does a show with his cousin ever year. it’s always different.” Frisk ignored the two as Asriel wondered if he couldn’t- no he shouldn’t, it would be inappropriate for him to do it. They began to watch the show. The next day is when they would go on their vacation so they were just going to enjoy this time together like this. When the show was over Sans carried the sleepy Frisk to bed, Grillby, Alphys and Undyne had left for the evening and Gaster had retired to his own room; leaving Papyrus and Asriel to decide what they should do now that they were on their own. 

“Papyrus I am going to give you a choice. This is important so listen. If you want you can join me tonight in bed but I warn you that if you do this I probably… will make you my mate and I don’t want to put pressure on you or anything but you keep teasing me and it makes it harder and harder to do anything without wanting to be closer to you. Do you understand me?”  The younger skeleton brother nodded as he listened to what Asriel had to say. Flushing a little in the process. He nodded. He understood fully and he had no doubts. His brother had been right to tell him to wait, because hearing this from Asriel made his soul flutter with pure happiness.

“I got something for you. I hope you like it.” Asriel pulled out a Celtic ring. 

“I kinda collect them this was the first one I ever got and I kinda hoped you would see it as a marriage proposal type of thing.” Asriel flushed deeply. 

“I... It’s...” Papyrus seemed to struggle with the words even as he took the ring. It fit perfectly.

“It is? Paps you are making me nervous here.” 

“It’s The Best Thing I Could Have Gotten.” He wrapped his arms around Asriel and hugged him tightly before kissing him. Asriel was so happy and deepened the kiss. He could finally express himself properly now. Papyrus sank into the kiss, his soul glowing with his love and joy. He felt like he was about to burst from happiness and he felt warm... Asriel took his hand and pulled him into his room and pushed him into the bed as he crawled on top kissing him fiercely.  Papyrus felt his cheeks heat up, but he returned the kiss. Were he an organic monster, he’d be breathless at this point. 

“Just relax... and I w-will make it enjoyable for the both of us.” Papyrus just nodded. He trusted the other knew something of what he was doing.  _ Oh boy, I never been with anyone and I don’t even know how non-organics even work.  _ Asriel quickly got rid of their clothes and he proceeded to kiss his bones and let his claws tease the soul from under Papyrus’ ribs.

“You are so handsome. Seeing you, touching you, tasting you makes me want more of you.” He rubbed against Papyrus grinding against him slowly, softly moaning into him.  Papyrus shivered, he was heating up quickly; he flushed as a groan of pleasure slipped from him. He couldn’t help it, the feel of Asriel this close and what he’d said... it was what he’d been thinking himself and to hear it reflected back at him. Well, it was a wonderful experience like no other. Asriel loved the sounds Papyrus was making and it made him grind against him harder as he teased soul more. He took Papyrus' hand and kissed it gently and bit his hand gently marking him. He heard him wince a little from the pain and he kissed it gently as the royal mark took its place on the back of his hand. Asriel went back to passionately kissing Papyrus and grinding against him harder.

“Just focus y-your magic. I t-think that is what you need to d-do.” He nodded, though he wasn’t at all sure how he was supposed to focus with his mind being clouded through the pleasure; it came easier than he’d thought though. More like it was just waiting for the “go-ahead” from him and instinct took over from there as he returned each heated kiss. So warm... but he wanted more, craved it. Asriel hand traced Papyrus' body as he kissed him heatedly. His hand end up on the back side of Papyrus' pelvic bone and traced it around. Papyrus let out a whimper of pleasure as the magic responded eagerly to the teasing touch. 

“God you make the most delicious sounds I have ever heard.” He flushed a dark orange even as Asriel kissed him heatedly again. Asriel could feel himself get hard as he rubbed himself against Papyrus. He took Papyrus’ hand and gently guided it to his member letting him feel him.  Papyrus shuddered, his fingers automatically tracing the shape, his mind had no idea what was driving him, but it seemed like instinct knew what it was doing. Asriel moaned as he felt his touch. 

“Papyrus… that f-feels so g-good.” He arched into Papyrus and let him truly take in Asriel fully. Papyrus’ fingers wrapped fully around the shaft, gliding across it slowly. He wanted his lover to feel more pleasure. 

“F-fuck… I want to p-pleasure you too.” His hand rubbed against his pelvic area not sure if that would give him any stimulation that would pleasure him or not.  The magic there finally settled onto a form in response, though it was surprising submissive in its apparent form; Papyrus shuddered with the touch, just grazing the magic sent spikes of pleasure through him. He was too addled to even register the words fully to be offended like he might have normally.

“I am going to make you scream my name in pleasure.” Asriel moaned into his ear canal as he began to rub his magic, like if he was preparing him for his member.  Papyrus shuddered at the words, eye lights bright even as he arched into the touch.

“A-AH! A-Asriel... “ The pleasure that shot through him was more intense than before and he couldn’t help but whimper for more. 

“So beautiful…” Asriel nibbled is neck as he kept rubbing him until he felt that he was ready and he looked at Papyrus.

“I am going to insert myself in you. Are you… are you ready?” Asriel was breathing fairly hard by this point.

“Y-Yes please!” He quivered, he wanted this, his mind was hazy except for thoughts of the monster about to become his mate and the pleasure and desire that made his magic run hot. He’d been dreaming of this...  Asriel slowly inserted himself into him trying not to hurt his partner as he did so. Papyrus arched beneath him, it was like lightning and he loved it, gripping tightly to his new mate, he could only whimper with the pleasure.  Asriel smirked as he let his instincts kick in taking control and he started to thrust into him and at first it was slow but soon it became hard and fast. 

“Nnnnnn! Asriel!” The two were moaning and groaning as Asriel kept at him thrusting into him harder wanting to make the pleasure so intense for him and that he get that release he sought. Papyrus whimpered and groaned in the throes of pleasure that his mate gave him, nipping at his neck, lost to the world around them.

“So tight… fuck… I can’t hold on much longer. You are squeezing me. For everything I have.” He thrust deep within him and he could feel his release. Papyrus cried out as his own release swept over him swiftly, a shudder swept through him. Asriel laid on top of him kissing him gently as exhaustion took over.  Papyrus returned the gentle kiss lovingly, feeling exhaustion seep into his bones, but his soul hummed with pure satisfaction. 

“D-do you l-like the mark?” It was the delta rune symbol in silver and purple, it had appeared on his hand, just above the wrist.

“It Is Beautiful.... T-That Was.... A... Astounding.” He fumbled a little for the right words.


	2. Chapter 2

“Not as half as beautiful as you are and your mind.” Asriel felt a pride that he hadn’t felt before and it was amazing.

“Um... C-Can I Mark You?” He was definitely tired and it was making talking, let alone thinking, a little difficult. Asriel smiled and kissed him gently.

“Anywhere. I am yours and you are mine.” Papyrus flushed, but he had liked the idea of the mark being on the hand and chose to mimic what Asriel had done. The mark from him turned out to be an orange bone on a shield, appearing on the opposing hand so that if they stood side, by side their marks would be close to each other.

“It is just amazing. I love you Papyrus. I love you so much you have no idea.” 

“I Love You Too. So Very Much.” There was a soft purr to the words. The next day as Frisk got up and nudged Sans as she saw Asriel and Papyrus exiting the same room. Asriel feeling much braver, now that they were mates, and pressed Papyrus against the wall kissing him. It caught Papyrus completely off guard, he sank into the kiss.

“Oh my god... is Asriel. What did we miss last night? I mean we got Frisky but them?” 

“yup. can tell from here.” Sans says with a soft chuckle behind her. 

“took ‘em long enough.” 

“Wait you mean they actually did the deed? How can you tell from here?” 

“monsters can smell it, especially if it’s a new mark. and those without noses can see the magic.” 

“Now that you mention it is on their hands isn’t it. Oh that is romantic it is on their opposing hands. This can be interesting telling mom and dad.” 

“yup, easy to hide from public view, if need be, but still there all the same. your dad’s gonna have kittens.” He chuckled in amusement.

“More than kittens Sans. Last time he said he was attracted to the opposite sex he pretty much scoured him right then and there.” 

“what’s done is done. can’t so easily undo it. so he can go screw himself.”

“I just hope- guys really?” Frisk says as she watched the pair head back to the bedroom. 

“eh, leave ‘em be. pap’s heat is kickin’ in.”

“But we have our wedding like in two days. Unless we postpone it.”

“can’t be helped sweetheart, but there’s some pills i have that i can give the pair when they come out again so they can attend the wedding at least.”

“It is okay, we can postpone the wedding. I just want it before my belly becomes a beach ball.”

“i don’t think your brother would be happy if you did though, he’s pretty set on seeing you happy... we’ll talk to them when they come out again in about an hour. i’ll send a text so they know we want to talk.” Sans pulled out his phone and shot off a text to both his brother and Asriel, not that he expected an answer right away really.

“I know but I want him to be comfortable though.”

“let’s just go eat breakfast and we can talk with them when they join us. smells like dad’s cookin’ eggs and bacon.”

“Is your dad going to be cool with this?”

“he knew as well before we gave paps that talk the other day. i don’t think he minds.”

“Okay, let’s go get breakfast so I can just pretend I didn’t see that. No offense, my brother having sex with your brother is kind of a gross thought.” Frisk and Sans went downstairs to eat breakfast and was joined by Gaster who brought over the last of the food out.

“Well you will probably have more grandbabies soon Gaster.” Gaster looked at Sans and Frisk wondering what they meant.

*Oh you mean the boys. Heh. I guess so and I will welcome it with open arms still.

“see what i mean? i think he’s just eager to have some baby bones around that he can spoil.” Sans jokes lightly.

*Well I can sugar them up and send them back home to you two.”

“don’t you dare. you know what paps was like if he got into too much sugar.”

*Exactly the reason why I would do it.

Gaster laughed and Frisk giggled.

“Oh don’t worry we will be playing hookie and just leave the kids with you if you do that.”

*No way, I am the grandpa I get to love cuddle and make them feel like they are the only hybrids in this world that even matter.

“can’t argue with that. but you are not sugaring up my kids. i did that  _ one _ time and regretted it. you give them sugar then you can have ‘em until they come down from the ceiling.” Frisk laughed listening to this conversation.

“oh it’s funny now, but you try getting a baby bones off a ceiling fan.” He grinned a little. It was funny, he admitted, though he hadn’t thought so at the time.

“Pfffttt… it is too funny imagining a spider Paps.”

“and he got up there by stacking bones and just climbed like a monkey while i was trying to figure out how to get him to sleep... i about had a soul attack when i couldn’t find him until i heard him giggling and looked up. heh... grillby didn’t thank me for calling him in the middle of the night asking him if he knew how to calm down a hyperactive babybones.”

“Oh dear… yeah no sugar ever.”

*I remember a skeleton who would randomly pop up random places like in cupboards in the sink and once on the roof.

“I n-never really thought about a-all the magic powers you guys have.” Frisk was starting to worry.

*They might end up with my powers of multiple hands or get powers from Sans’ mother who had the ability to turn things blue.

“yes, but none of that happened until we were five.”

*No yours started around 3 but it was just small jumps and seeing that we are dealing with Frisk’s magic that will intertwine it will be even more powerful at a younger age.

“Not helping.” Frisk glanced at the wedding ring and feel her anxiety rise a little.

“easy hun, i’m sure that it won’t be near as bad as dad is saying.”

“R-really. What if our kid has my loading and your teleporting? I can be in grade school with a baby jumping everywhere.” Frisk was hyperventilating a little forgetting that if that was the case the baby couldn’t go back farther until it was conceived.

“first off that isn’t going to happen because only one red soul really exists with control, if at all. worst case scenario is they’ll have my abilities and, well, i’ll do what dad did to me.”

“W-What was that?” Frisk was really worried.

“magic restriction spell, a spell used specifically for children to keep them from dealing in dangerous magic or anything they shouldn’t be getting into.”

“When will we know what type of a being they will be?”

“when the soul changes colors. if it does. normally you can tell one week before the actual body starts to form as the soul will have unique colors to it.”

“I read all those mama books and I feel like I am drawing blanks. Am I just going to be a good vessel to hold babies is all?”

*Well, not all of those books would have such information. We’ll be here to help you.

“a vessel? you’re more than that sweetheart.” Sans took her hand, gently placing a kiss to it.

“I am just scared.” Frisk comes closer and embraces him nuzzling into him.

“i know, i am too. but we’ll get through this together.” He replies as he holds her close.

*I’ll help where I can. Should you have any questions, feel free to ask.

“How long will it be until the soul usually takes on colors?”

*About three weeks.

“About any day now then… will I know?”

*Hmm, well the change is slight I don’t think you’ll notice any difference. That likely will only happen once it begins to develop a body, which it does about the fourth week.

“Sans you will tell me right? I want to be somewhat prepared.”

“yeah, i’ll examine the soul with you on the third week so we can know what traits they’ll have.”

“What week are we on? We get four weeks off and I got knocked up on what day? I shouldn’t say that. I should have marked it on a calendar or something. I think I need some tea Sans.”

*I’ll make some.

“fairly sure we’re still on the first.” He replies as Gaster gets up and begins to make some tea to help soothe her nerves.

“I wish there was a gadget we can just see how old this thing is. I guess when the baby pops out we will know too.” Frisk glanced at the two who just started to laugh.

“Okay that was pretty funny.”

“hun, it’s not going to be that big of a surprise.” Sans says once he manages to stop laughing.

“It won’t. Can I tell you something and maybe it is just me but I have this gut feeling our child is going to be a boy. Is that weird? I think it is. Though if it is a girl she would be pretty.”

“i don’t know if that is weird hun. though if it is a girl she’ll be as pretty as her mama.”

“You are so sweet to me. I can’t wait to marry you. I think we did things a little backwards but I don’t regret it. Well until I heard your brother than there was a little regret but I am not perfect. I love you mimosa.”

*Who is Mimosa?

“i am... it’s the nickname she gave me after i told her i’d call her jd after the whiskey.”

“That stuff is amazing. You know after I have the kid me and you mimosa for old time sake get slammed drunk.”

“maybe not slammed, but a few drinks at the very least. it’ll be a while before we can get smashed without it affectin’ the kid.”

“That is true, I will be breast feeding the kid and that means I can’t drink until it is about two.”

“that and it will feed off our magic too for a while so we’ll have to be very careful about what we eat for the first couple months.”

“I have to be on a diet as well. Huzzah.”

“not a diet, just have to be careful what we eat to make sure it isn’t too spicy or anything because that has an adverse effect on our magic’s health.”

“I have to go to classes anyways. I need to get the degree in diplomatic stuff and hopefully get the degree I really want and that is in massage therapy.” Frisk says.

“Hey did anyone get the mail by the way?”

“i haven’t, did you dad?”

*I think Papyrus did actually two days ago.

“Is that it in the other pile of spaghetti?” Frisk made a face as she saw that. There was several letters stuck in a spaghetti.

“ew... oh man... yes...” Sans used his magic to pry the letters from the noodles and tossed out the noodles, floating the mail in the air to be read without being touched. He saw one was addressed to him though he didn’t recognize the address and opened it, tossing the soiled envelope into the trash before grabbing the, thankfully, unsoiled letter to read:

  
  
  
  
  


Dear Comic Sans Gaster,

  
  


We are proud to say that the internship has worked so well we would like to offer you a full time position in the newest observatory where you will get to lead a team of your choosing. This of course means we will be giving you a higher salary and full time hours plus health care for you and your family.

We look forward to work with you.

Sincerely,

Dr. James Mathew

  
  
  


“well, this is news.”

“What is? I feel your excitement through the bond. So good news?”

“the observatory wants me there full time. so while i am excited, this does mean some change.”

“That is fantastic news Sans!” Frisk hugged him. 

“I mean not the changes but you got the dream job you wanted.” He smiles.

“yeah, all that’s left is to help you do the same. and get a certain monster off our backs.”

“I think he will be the worst of our problems, plus I have to think of this one.” Frisk put a hand over her soul.

“To me you two are my top priorities. I am so happy for you Sans. I know you can feel my happiness through the bond right?”

*Congratulations Sans. You said that you were going to get a job in astrology and by the gods you did. Frisk we will make sure that your job can be obtained as well.

“I think my dream of working side by side by Sans in the spa place is not going to happen. I know we discussed it once Sans but realistically I don’t think it is plausible.”

“i don’t see why not.”


	3. Chapter 3

*I have to agree.

“Sans remember how you felt that you missed out on so much time with your father? If you are trying to balance your time with me and work, what will happen to our child?”

*I think you are worrying too much for the future. It is good to plan for it, to be certain, but don’t think so deeply on it because one never knows what tomorrow will bring. You’ve certainly proven that “tomorrow” can change when it is necessary.

“You are right. Though looking back, which is now the future I shouldn’t have used the powers unless it was more of an emergency.”

*And your family’s well being is not an emergency? Do not second guess what has been done.

“Right. I am so happy to be in this timeline though.”

“so am i... i wouldn’t change this for the world sweetheart. and even if i had to do it all again... i’d just fall for you all over again.”

“I know I would. I was basically a love sick puppy.” Frisk teased as she closed the gap giving him a sweet tender kiss. He returned the kiss.

*And yet that is what it took to get through that numbskull.

Gaster replied with some amusement before Sans could.

“Hey he is not no numbskull. He is MY numbskull.” Frisk says with a smirk.  Sans snickers.

“yup.”

“Plus, my bones here got himself a full time job!”

*Well, it was a bone-fied success.

“pfff... yeah, okay.”

“Look at the flush he got on!” Frisk pointed out the blue flush that was starting to rise on his features.

“i guess the yokes on me today cuz i’m crackin’ up over here.” Frisk giggled at that one.

*Can’t say it was over easy then can you?

“I won’t omlette to that… Oh that wasn’t that good. I meant object…” The two still laughed.

“Thank you for the pity laughs guys.”

*You try and that is the important thing.

“yeah, though it was so bad it was kinda funny. some things are just funny that way.”

“Speaking of trying. Did you both try on some tuxedos? I don’t want you to be chilled to the bone.”

“i did.”

*I have not just yet, it was what I was planning on doing today actually.

“Gaster did you ever give your gift to Sans and Papyrus?”

*Not yet, I am planning on giving it to them tonight or maybe after the wedding.

“Whose wedding? Sans and mine or Asriel and Papyrus'?” This got a hearty laugh out of Gaster.

*You will just have to wait and see.

After a while Asriel came downstairs by himself and seemed like a new monster. He sat at the table with the three others looking at each other debating to say anything or not.

“Hi guys good morning! How is everyone?” Asriel spoke up starting to grab some pancakes and the mark showing fairly brightly on his left hand.

“I am good Asriel. You seem to be in a good mood. Have you seen Papyrus lately?” Asriel didn’t even fluster when he heard her ask the question in fact he smirked proudly.

“He is resting. Papyrus will be will with us later. Gryftmas was pretty amazing this year.” Frisk nodded and leaned forward trying to make her brother flush somehow.

“What was the best thing you unwrapped yesterday?” He didn’t say a word but he looked at Frisk with a smile that said it all.

“Aren’t you going to brag about being mates with Papyrus?”

“It is actually rude to just announce that kind of thing without your partner. It should be a shared moment and he is currently resting so I was going to wait until he rested up.”

“very much the traditionalist i see.” Sans chuckles a bit. 

“not that the fact wasn’t already obvious anyway.”

“I was raised that way by mom but if I did mom’s way I would be waiting for much longer than I did.” Asriel rubbed the back of his neck feeling a little flush on his face.

“Plus, I would have asked permission from his father first too. Which reminds me...” His eyes shifted a little over to Gaster feeling the sins crawling up his back.

*Is there something you would like to ask of me that which you already have possession of?

“I-I know. I did this a l-little backwards but I w-would like permission to be y-your son’s mate. I will protect him and love him and I will make sure that he and well, your son, my mate, will never be alone again.” Gaster smiled at him softly.

*What do you think Sans? You raised him just as much as I did. You should have a say. Is he worthy?

“they have my blessing.” Sans replies before taking a sip of his drink.

*You have mine as well. My children are my pride and joy. Please treasure Papyrus as if he is a part of your soul.

“don’t think he’ll have any trouble with that. i dare say he knows paps better than even i do.”

“I think so too. You know we can have a double wedding since it is just a small group anyways. We should though plan on telling mom and dad before the news finds out first.”

“Yeah we really don’t want that on the news before mom and dad knows. Remember that time I got a ticket and how they blew up on me for that.”

“Well you were 15 and drinking and driving so yeah they blew up on you for that.”

“I was driving a golf cart. If I knew I could get a ticket for that I wouldn’t have done it.” Asriel explained as Frisk laughed.

“I am not sure if we will be getting married with you two as one I want mom to be there for sure and second I want that day be your day Frisk. I am happy with where we are, me and Papyrus stand in our relationship.”

“let us know if you change your mind. i’ve already arranged for tori to be there.” Asriel thought about it for a moment and sighed.

“The only problem will be the fact that I have no idea how mom will take it.”

“you’re a grown monster, royalty or not, you can make this decision on your own.”

“No, I can’t it is because I am not in this alone. I will talk with Papyrus first and then make my decision.”

“heh... you know what i meant kiddo. c’mon, don’t take it that literally.”

“Sans, that was sweet. Don’t take that from him.” Frisk says gently nudging Sans with a smile.

“not meaning to, just don’t want any misunderstandings... that’s normally how arguments start between me an’ him.” Papyrus comes down after a minute yawning sitting by Asriel.

“Good Morning!”

“good morning pap.”

*Good morning son. Sleep well?

“I Slept Wonderfully! The Best Night’s Rest I Ever Had!” Asriel flushed a little and he took Papyrus’s hand.

“Umm… I would like to tell y-you guys that me and P-”

“They Already Know We Are Mates. They Can See The Mark Asriel.” The expression of Asriel was one of who lost the last piece of pizza to the monster.

“seems your mate is quite the traditionalist pap. wanted to do it officially.”

“I Guess So What Does That Mean Then?”

“you should probably ask him for more details, i’m not sure of all the traditions myself.”

“I w-wanted to announce our r-relationship.”

“But They Know It.”

“I know they know it is just that- Papyrus this is just a formality it is my way of letting others know what is going on with our relationship. I know they know but please let me do this.”

“I Suppose That Is Okay. Oh Sans Look At My Ring!” Papyrus shows off the ring as Asriel just sighs giving up.

“it’s a nice ring... and you two should probably discuss future things like this. just so there’s no more misunderstandings.”

“Yeah, though this is funny as hell.” Frisk says laughing her butt off. Asriel gave her a look that said otherwise. Sans seemed to be caught between thinking it was kind of funny, but at the same time feeling sympathetic for Asriel for his attempt to try only to have it be foiled, twice in a row. Asriel waited till Papyrus took a bite and with one breath.

“This-is-Papyrus-he-is-my-mate. I-hope-you-will-approve-of-us. He-is-my-everything. Thank-you.” He was out of breath when he finished but he did it.  Sans nodded a little, acknowledging it. He was used to such formalities, as was Gaster.

“Wow that was a mouthful.” Asriel said after a moment.

“Impressive to do all in one breath.”

“I Should Do The Same.” Papyrus took another bite and with his mouth full begins.

“I WUV THIS MUNSTER. HE *cough*”

“uh, maybe not with a mouthful pap.”

“We will practice that more Papyrus.” Asriel rubbed Papyrus’ back wondering how he is even choking on the food in the first place.

“I personally enjoyed it. Papyrus how would you feel about doing a double wedding?”

“A Wedding! Oh My Yes! I Would Look So Beautiful In A Wedding Dress!”

“A wedding dress?!?” Frisk says imagining him in a long wedding dress.

“Oh My Yes! I Will Make Arrangements Right Now!” Papyrus ran out of the dining room with Asriel just in shock as the rest of the monsters in the room.

“I-I guess… we will be doing the wedding.” Asriel mumbled a little.

“It is all my fault Asriel. I just wanted to know his opinion is all.”

“It is okay. I will contact mom today and hopefully nothing crazy happens.” Asriel glanced the way Papyrus left and felt a sweat drop.

“Asriel it is going to be alright.” Frisk felt so guilty after getting his mate so excited for something that Asriel didn’t want to do.

“i agree. i’ll warn her ahead of time to keep it to herself.” Sans took out his phone. 

“but i won’t spoil what it is so you can talk to her yourself.”

Sans: tori, heads up there’s going to be some big news... but you have to keep it to yourself.

He set the phone on the table so Asriel could see that he was true to his word about not spoiling the news and simply sending the heads up. As well as his mother’s response.

“I trust you Sans.” Asriel says with a smile.

“i kinda wanted to share her response... thought it might be a little  _ humerous _ .”

Toriel: Big news like your ego? X3

Sans: bigger than that tor. btw i got a call from a hobbit who says he wants his ring of power back.


	4. Chapter 4

Toriel: Bigger than Frisk’s belly will be? Pffffttt I bet so it would be a short story though.

Sans: not that kinda news. you’ll have to hear it from the source.

Toriel: Okay, spill the beans. What is going on?

Sans: not mine to tell, sorry.

“you’re up kiddo.” He says with a laugh, flipping the phone closed. Asriel looked at Sans with a shock expression. Within five minutes Toriel came into the house without even waiting.

“What is going on?” Toriel asked looking at the group. Asriel hesitantly starts to talk.

“Mom, I have to tell you some big news.” Papyrus at that point comes in the house with a wedding dress on. The dress Frisk picked was nothing like Papyrus' as his dress was very decorate and had a spaghetti theme. 

“wow bro... that is stunning... though you know one shouldn’t see the bride in that before the wedding.” Sans says, tugging his brother out of the room before Asriel catches sight of him.

“I Want Him To See Me In The Wedding Dress Though! Muffet Made It Just For Me!”

“nope, nope! it’s bad luck bro, no seeing the bride in the gown before the wedding!” It was just a superstition really, but it got Papyrus out of the room... Frisk glanced at the dress and thought of her dress and thought about how she would look in comparison. She knew if someone saw them side by side they would surely see her as a bridesmaid.  Gaster seemed to be content to chill with a cup of tea.

“Did someone say bride?” Toriel looked around and glanced.

“It is probably Frisk, mom. Look, I need to tell you that I found a mate.” Toriel was beyond excited and went over to him and began throwing questions at him.

“Is she beautiful? Who is she? Is she a princess? Tell me the details.”

“Well it is not a she… it is a he and it is Papyrus.” Silence… Toriel had no clue and she was taking all this in trying to accept the news.

*Would you like some tea your majesty?

“V-very much so. Thank you.”  Gaster left the room after setting down his cup and fetching a second that he made as she liked as he was well aware how she liked her tea. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as Toriel has yet to respond on the couple.

“T-thank you Gaster.”

“Mom I understand it is a lot to take in but… I am planning to marry him as well with Frisk and Sans.” Toriel almost choked on the tea as she drank it. It was too much too soon.

“You are an adult monster. I am here to support whatever decision you make. Are you sure this is what you want?” Asriel nodded and showed the mark even though she could smell it on him.

“O-oh okay. I guess the g-good news is I don’t have to p-pay for two weddings huh?”  Sans came back in the room, leaving Frisk with his brother as he smiled a little.

“i did tell you it was big.”

“It indeed is. When are we… going to this wedding vacation spot of yours Sans?” Toriel felt like she is having a soul attack.

“well, the date is pretty close now. when it’s time to go pop here is going to pick you up and bring you along with al and undyne.”

*Correct.

“What kind of clothes should I wear? Something cooler or warmer clothes? Toriel asked wondering.

“I Thought We Are Going To A Beach Somewhere Aren’t We Sans?” Papyrus now had a shirt that said ‘Bride to be’ and sat next to Asriel. Apparently his conversation about wedding things with Frisk was draining her of all her energy.

“yes, there will be a beach. it’s a very remote location on a island in hawaii. there’s a hotel."

“Okay, I will pack warm things. Don’t worry Asriel I won’t tell your father anything until we get back okay?”

“Thanks mom.” Asriel says and Papyrus seemed upset.

“Why? Shouldn’t He Be There As Well?” Toriel and Asriel shared looks and a mutual understanding between the two.

“It is because he doesn’t respect me and Frisk’s life choices. Please Papyrus don’t push this subject.” He took Papyrus’ hand and squeezed it. Papyrus could see the pain in Asriel’s face and for once did as he was told.

“Is Frisk here? I was hoping to get to see her with the new soul.” Toriel looked at Sans wandering.

“she is, yes. pap, why didn’t she come back out with you?”

“She Said She Felt Overwhelmed At The Moment And Needed Time To Herself. Something About Me And The Wedding. I Didn’t Catch It All.”

“hmmm, i’ll go talk with her then.” He headed to the room he’d pushed paps into, closing the door behind him. Frisk was sitting on the chair with her eyes closed.

“Papyrus I don’t want to hear more of your plans okay? I am tired.”

“maybe you should take a nap then sweetheart.” He says gently. Frisk looked over a little surprised to see Sans there instead of Papyrus.

“Hey, no, I just got blown away by the bridezilla. He knew more about bride stuff than I did. Meals, plans and so much more. He already arranged a horse carriage for him and Asriel already.”

“geez he moves fast...” He moved over to her and sat down. 

“tori’s here and has talked to azrel already, she was wondering if you were here and i wondered why you didn’t come out with pap but now i know why.”

“I can’t believe I am saying this but I don’t want to stand in the background of my own wedding. I can already see he is going to stand out in a crowd.”

“yeah, but he kinda always does. i think we can always arrange to have the weddings at different times instead of right on top of each other or even move the date. i’ve got the place booked for that entire week so we could enjoy the beach for the rest of the break from classes and work.”

“I am sorry I am jealous of your brother. I should be happy of our brothers but I can’t.”

“no, it’s understandable. honestly... i think this is one of the few things every person has a right to be a little selfish about. it’s something that only really happens once so i understand why you would want it to be your day. it won’t be a problem to have them booked for the next day and i can talk to them about it as well.”

“Good luck. It sounds like Paps got it all set for the first day.” Frisk rubbed her head feeling flustered.

“don’t worry, i’ll handle it. you have enough stress with the wedding itself and the baby. i can talk my brother out of anything if i put my mind to it because i’ve only ever done it when it really matters and he knows it.”

“Are you sure? I mean it is his day too and I never seen him this determined in my entire life.”

“one day’s delay isn’t going to matter that much to him. don’t worry mkay?” He gently kissed her lips, reassuring her over the bond that it would be fine.

“Okay, I guess we should show mom the baby right? The soul I mean.”

“you can do that with dad’s help while i talk to paps. this is the last day we’ll be able to show ‘em off like that.” 

“It is?” Frisk sounded worried and curious why.

“Can we at least record the soul then so I can look at it when I feel worried about them? Is it because they are going to have a physical form soon?”

“it is because they will start forming a body and yes we can record it if you like. just tell gaster k?” 

“Okay, can I have a kiss for courage?”

“of course love.” He gently kisses her lovingly. She gently returns it cupping his face with one hand.

“Thank you. I think watching Papyrus being so forward had made me more jealous than I thought. I will see you in the living room later than.” Frisk left the room and went to the living room where Papyrus already was showing a 3D chart of the wedding and where everyone is seating. The chart was like a pop up book and it appeared like it was all hand done. 

“Then I Walk Down The Aisle With Asriel Waiting For Me Down On The Other Side!” Frisk could feel her insecurity building as he added a little detail that she didn’t want Sans to see yet and that was her wedding dress. Just as she thought it looked like she was part of the wedding party. It was a simple blue summer kind of dress. No frills or over the top details. Even her mom looked at the Frisk figure and asked as Frisk made herself known.

“Isn’t Frisk getting married at the same time? Why is she not wearing a wedding dress in your planner?” Asriel seemed so out of it. He wanted to be a million miles away and the idea of a wedding just made his stomach curl.

“She Is That Is Her Wedding Dress!”

“Oh… are you sure?”

“Hi mom.” Frisk says bringing the attention onto her. 

“Hello dear. Papyrus was just showing me one out 43 binders for his wedding plans.” Toriel said trying to humor the skeleton who nodded vigorously. Frisk smiled softly.  _ Did I really have the right to have him change the day when I am the one who has no special plans like him. He has it all planned out. _

“Yes! It Is Beyond Fascinating Isn’t?”

“It is something Papyrus.” Frisk mutters as she sat down and Toriel began to ask more questions about the wedding to Papyrus like where he is getting the decorations and stuff.

“Mom, I think Frisk came down here because you wanted to see the little one right Frisk?” Frisk nodded as Papyrus pondered and recalled what TV has taught him about being a proper bride.

“She Will Be Pregnant For At Least Eight More Months I Will Be Getting Married In Less Than Four Days And Everything Needs To Be Perfect.” Asriel was put in a very difficult situation and he didn’t want to make things worse by picking a side but he really didn’t have much of a choice when Papyrus said that.

“Papyrus, that is rude. You should apologize to Frisk. Don’t forget we are sharing her day not the other way around.” Papyrus rolled his eyes like a bridezilla would and huffed a little.

“Sorry.”

“It is okay.” Frisk says automatically as Papyrus nods and starts again explaining the wedding plans thinking he got her blessing.

“actually, that’s what i wanted to discuss with you bro. got a minute? i know you got this all planned out and everything, but we really need to talk about this before it goes too far.” Sans says.

“What Do You Mean?” Papyrus picked up the several books each about 3 inches deep and carried them with him to the kitchen following Sans. Frisk watched them leave and Toriel turned her attention to Frisk.

“I heard from Sans that you are expecting?” Frisk smiled slightly and nodded. 

“Yeah, Sans says that this is probably the last time I will be able to show the soul before it grows too big. Gaster can you please summon my soul?”

*Of course.

His magic gently washed over Frisk and tugged out her soul, the little white soul seemed to be orbiting her own like a planet to the sun.

“Oh they are precious!” Toriel says getting a closer look. The soul shyly hid behind Frisk’s soul. Peeking out at its grandmother, sorta.

“It is okay little one. She won’t hurt you. I haven’t even really got to bond with you like your dad has. Have I?” Frisk whispered to the soul.  The little soul rubs up against her soul, still sort of hiding, sort of not. The sensation is a sort of calming feeling.

“Wow Frisk the soul is beautiful.” Asriel commented as this was his first time seeing the little soul himself.

“Thanks I m-” A thud was heard in the kitchen.

“I AM TELLING YOU SANS I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE HOW WEDDINGS WORK!” Frisk frowned as she noticed even the little soul hid behind her soul seeking protection. She slowly put her digit towards the soul but was afraid she was going to hurt the soul.

“hey, quiet down. i know you’ve obviously done your research but that’s not entirely what i need to talk to you about.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridezilla gets a talking to...

“Fine Tell Me What It Is.” Papyrus was acting like a diva. He was not acting like the monster he knew.

“i was talking to frisk about all this wedding stuff and we both agreed that while we are family, that your day would be more special if you didn’t have to share it because there would be no one else to be center stage.”

“You Are Right! I Should Go First. I Have More Details While Frisk Is Just Getting Married.”

“that’s not what i’m saying and that’s not very like you to say something so mean.” 

“I Learned From Several Shows How A Proper Bride Handles Their Day And I Won’t Get This Wrong.” 

“first off, there’s no such thing as getting a wedding wrong as long as it actually happens. secondly what you said about frisk was rather rude. especially considering it was her idea in the first place.” 

“She Is Just Jealous Because My Wedding Is Going To Be Better.” 

“she’s not jealous pap. if this is how you’ve been treating her no wonder she’s exhausted.” Papyrus had to think a moment and thought of the best diva answer he could think of.

“No It Is Probably Because All Of The Baby Weight She Is Carrying.” Sans narrowed his sockets. 

“excuse me?” His tone dropped a few octaves. 

“She Could Afford To Lose Some Weight And That Is Why She Got The Most Boring Wedding Dress-” Before he was finished Sans had slapped him across the face. This was a first, but his brother had never done this before or ever crossed a line like this. Magic crackled in the air from Sans’ anger. He’d never purposely hurt his brother, under normal circumstances, but this was too much. In typical fashion he put his hand to his face, shocked from his brother's reaction.

“don’t you ever insult her like  _ that _ again.” 

“It Isn’t An Insult It Was A Suggestion.” 

“that was not a suggestion! not by a long shot pap and you should consider yourself lucky that you’re not just some strange monster because right now i’m trying not to dust you for crossing that line. i  _ know _ you know better.”

*Boys, is everything okay in here?

The argument in some parts could be heard in the living room and Asriel had taken Frisk and Toriel to the other side of the house away from the noise. 

“let’s get one thing straight here. this wedding is for her, it wasn’t even supposed to be about you or your mate. i don’t know what the hell has gotten into you, but this ends now.” 

“I Am The Bride And I Have The Right To Be A Bridezilla So Back Off!” 

“you have no such right! that’s the stupidest thing i’ve ever heard! and if that’s how you want this, then you can have the wedding elsewhere. i am not having you ruin this for  _ my _ mate.” A pair of hands picked both up and moved them to opposite sides of the room. Sans shook off Gaster’s magical hands and fell to the ground.

“i’m done here.” Sans left the room, crossed between being shocked at what the hell he’d just heard and fuming mad.

“Geez And He Thinks I Am A Drama Queen.” Gaster sighed and looked at his son with a bit of disgust.

*Papyrus. This has gone far enough. You have gone too far and he is right at least about the wedding being for Frisk. They have been planning this a lot longer than you have. 

“B-but Dad. Did You See All The Details!”

*No buts! A wedding isn’t about details! It’s about celebrating with family and friends what is supposed to be a joyous occasion. 

“Her Dress Is SOOOO Plain And Mine… Is A Proper Wedding Dress. She Clearly Is Not Taking This Seriously.”

*So what? Her dress is no different than what your own mother wore when I took her as my wife. It has nothing to do with whether or not she is serious. 

“Whatever, I Guess I Will Just Cancel All The Stuff Then. I Got Tons Of Calls Thanks To I-Get-What-I-Want-Frisk.” 

*I think you need to cool your head before you do something reckless and talk to your mate. This isn’t an event just about the bride and I’m disappointed that you would just push all this on her like it is her fault when you decided on a  _ whim _ to get married like they are rather than putting in the planning and dedication your brother has for months.

“They Only Known Each Other For A Couple Of Months.” 

*And yet they seem more dedicated to the needs of one another than you seem to be at the moment about your own mate, whom you have known for a much shorter time. You have no room to talk.

“Fine. Maybe I Need A Little Timeout. Just A Little.” 

*I advise you to stay in this room until you stop thinking like some TV show trash. 

He left the room after that. 

“But That Is How... How All Brides Act.” Papyrus says finding himself alone.  Sans, meanwhile, was on the other side of the house; cooling his temper and drinking tea with the other four.

“Look at the little soul. Oh did it do a flip?” Asriel was trying so hard to cheer up Frisk as she heard Papyrus talk and it broke her heart to hear such mean things from him.

“heh... you have a little show stopper there hun... or we have a gymnast maybe.” He had his free arm around her, she was his focus for the moment and that had mostly doused his anger for the time being.

“Oh, I wonder if they will get my looks.” Toriel teased as Frisk let out a laugh.

“oh my... can you just imagine... a skeleton with hair and a tail like yours?” Sans jokes lightly. Frisk covered her face and then did like a peek-a-boo to Sans.

“Tada… a skeleton with hair.” Sans chuckles a little.

“I think there would be a little less flesh there Frisk.” Asriel teased.

“Oh Asriel you shouldn’t say that in front of my mate he might get jealous or get the wrong idea.” Frisk teased back, feeling a little more relaxed as Gaster joined the group and putting his hand on Sans’ shoulder and sighed.

“hey pop... or should i say grandpa to be?” He was a bit more relaxed.

*You are making me feel older than I am. 

“pfff, well you will still be a grandpa, whether you’re young as a spring chicken or not.” 

*Pfffttt… True still makes me feel as old as the hills. I remember when I was a kid I would have to walk 5 miles uphill both way to school.

“well... rise to the occasion then and don’t feel so old.” Frisk giggled as she watched the little soul seemed to drift towards Sans more hearing his voice.

“uh oh... i think someone is starting to stalk me...” He says playfully when he notices the soul drifting over to him.

“Hey that is my gig.” Frisk says laughing. Sans laughs as well. The soul didn’t seem to notice or care as it got to a certain point away from the soul and stopped. It was like it was on a leash of sorts as it couldn’t get much closer but it seemed like it wanted to. 

“I guess you can’t go too far from me. Can you?” Frisk decided to sit on Sans’ lap and the moment she did it allowed the soul to move through Sans’ shirt to rub against his soul. This made Frisk really worried as it basically disappeared. 

“Oh my looks like they recognize their father and mother more easily from the rest. See how they seek out Sans’ magic, Frisk. That is a good thing, it means when they are born that the bond will be even stronger between the two because it will be able to sense both you and Sans pretty much anytime you are nearby.” Toriel explained smiling even though Frisk was still pretty nervous. Sans brought out his own soul so the little soul would follow back out. A rumbling purr stirring from him as the little soul made contact with his own; his soul was warm with his love for the little soul and its mother. A puttering little purr came back from the little soul trying to mimic its father.

*Oh that’s just adorable! 

Gaster had his phone out to record the sound and the two souls.

“It is… that is so amazing…” Frisk was tearing up at the beautiful sight and nuzzled against Sans just admiring this moment. He smiled at the little soul.

“Is it normal that souls purr? I am just curious I didn’t know.” Asriel asked.

“not usually, it’s just trying to mimic the happy sounds i can make. so, if it was like a chirping sound i made the soul would probably try to chirp too.” 

“That would be so cute. Oh Gaster did you get that recorded?” Toriel asked seeing his phone out. 

“You have to send me a copy!” 

*Yes I did. I’ll send it to you now.

He tapped his phone to send the file to her own. The little soul puttering a soft purr rubbed against Sans’ soul content with where they were at that moment. Sans purred back at the little soul.

*You should try some of the old language. Do you remember much that I taught you?

“not a bad idea. of course i remember.” He looked at the little soul and seemed to think for a moment before smiling and speaking to it. It was like the odd sounds that Gaster spoke with. The soul bounced with joy and seemed to purr and reply with its own little odd sounds.  Sans just chuckled as does Gaster, apparently it was just gibberish.

“Okay what did they say? What did you say?” 

“nothing actually and i just told the soul ‘i love you.’ they’re going to be smart, but it’s yet to be heard of a babybones that can speak anything fluent while still a soul.” 

“I hope not. No offense little one I can’t have you outwitting me while still in me.” Frisk teased.

“or us while still in diapers.” The soul kept making random sounds with purring noises getting excited, feeling the love between the souls. 

“heh, seems they got some energy. they can sense our emotions so they’re pretty happy about now i’d say.” 

“I know I am.” Frisk mutters into Sans ear canal resting her head on his shoulder. His soul seemed to shine brightly with his happiness that was only magnified by sensing her happiness along the bond along with that of their child.  The little soul seemed to freak out when the soul got too bright and went back to Frisk’s soul to hide. Sans murmured soothingly in the native language that it was okay. The soul cautiously went back and hearing their father speak to them felt confident enough to rub against Sans’ soul again purring.

“see? nothing to be worried about.” He murmurs, purring softly.

“I don’t blame you sweetie. You had no idea. It is sometimes better to run and live to see the day.” 

“they got your street smarts then.” 

“Pfffttt… At least it is not as bad as mom would want it.” Asriel teased forgetting for half a moment Toriel was right there and she gave him a look like ‘what’.

“eh?” Sans wasn’t sure he understood that one.

“I told him if he or she gets into a situation to just wait for me to resolve it.” Toriel said proudly.

“ahhh.” 

“Well, see mom the soul did just that. Except the dad solved it. They ran home to mom and Sans, the father, solved the problem.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh. Frisk giggled and Asriel flushed nodding.

“I guess your idea works mom. I am sorry I ever doubted it.” Toriel laughed as she watched the little soul.

“well, a place and time for everything.” 

“That and I told them that when they were less than 13 years old. None of my kids should have to face fights at that age.” Asriel nodded, admitting that was true.

“fair enough. and speaking of timing it’s probably time to put them back. it’ll be soon that they’ll be forming a body.”

“Goodbye my sweet little angel. I want you to grow up to be big and strong okay?” Sans’s magic gently pushed Frisk’s soul back in, the little soul following. He also returned his own soul while he was at it.

“Do you think they understood me?” Frisk asked Sans knowing deep down they probably didn’t.

“hmmm, well, they understand your love for ‘em and that’s the most important part i think.” Frisk cupped Sans’ face and gave a brief kiss against his teeth, which he’d returned.

“Get a room you two.” Asriel teased as Toriel gave a gasp.

“That kind of language is beneath you Asriel. That suggests them to mate.” Frisk started to laugh as Asriel had a flush going. Sans also laughed.

“in this day and age tori, it’s just a phrase.” He was still laughing though.


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus, on the other hand, was having an internal debate. With the heat coming soon it had made his emotions and thinking ability a little irrational. On the one side he could see why Frisk could be upset with him, on the other hand he saw his wedding as being amazing. He could let Frisk have all the stuff planned but he took two hours to come up all the planning; that was two hours that he would never get back. He could easily make the wedding about him by adjusting the decorations. Yes… that could work but is that too diva of him. Papyrus had to do some ‘research’ online and there he saw that it, indeed, was not diva enough even. He nodded, maybe that is why people only get married once; because this was too stressful.  Papyrus left the kitchen and decided to see what everyone was up to though his shirt had crossed out ‘Bride To Be’ and with marker ‘Best Bride Ever.’  Sans nuzzled against Frisk’s cheek in light affection once his laughter had died away at poor Asriel’s comment and Toriel’s reaction.

“Oh you two are so sweet.” Toriel says taking a photo at the smiling Frisk, who enjoyed this moment more than they would ever know.

“you mean i’m sweet on her.” Sans jokes lightly. Papyrus spots this and goes over to Asriel who made room for him and he immediately sits on Asriel’s lap which looked a little awkward as Papyrus was much taller than him.

“I Think Asriel Would Get Me Physically Sick If I Ate Him.” The comment made no sense and Frisk glanced over wondering what the heck did that mean. Sans glanced over at his brother with a weird expression. He kinda got what that was supposed to mean... but really?

“What?” Asriel replied wondering what the heck he just heard. Sans blinked then started laughing as the jumbled mess made sense after a moment. 

“i think he was *heh* trying to say that you’re sweeter.”

“Yes Wasn’t It Apparent?” Frisk shook her head no as she started to laugh.

“not at first. took even me a moment.” 

“Oh thanks I guess.” Asriel replied not sure if he should be afraid, if Papyrus got hungry, if he would be eaten alive.

*Well... he does mean well. I can’t say I understood it either.  Sans saw the expression and laughed more.

“h-he’s not cannibalistic az...” He managed through his laughter.

“If He Wants Me To Eat Him Though I Will!” Asriel flushed deeply and just looked away.  This just made Sans laugh harder.

“Oh lord Papyrus. Do you know what you…” Frisk was just laughing against Sans just as hard, feeling tears run down her face as she kept laughing.

“What? I Know For A Fact When I Kiss Him He Tastes Really Good.” 

“P-paps please.”

“You Want Me To Eat You?”

“No, I mean stop with the eating flirts. I get it you think I am sweet and everything. It is all good you don’t need to get jealous of Frisk and Sans' relationship.” 

“I Am Not Jealous. I Just Know OURS Is More Superior Is All.” 

“eh? this isn’t a competition.”

“Life Is A Competition! You Must Always Rise To Every Situation!” 

“i believe the phrase is “life is a game” not a competition. it’s not the same thing.” 

“I think it is time for me to go.” Toriel says, feeling a little uncomfortable now. The mood had seemed to have gotten a little sour.

“we’ll see you at the wedding i guess. thanks for dropping by.” 

“Sans, thank you for making this day amazing and I love the love you have shown my daughter.” He flushed a little but smiled at the compliment nonetheless.

“Cough COUGH…. I Also Shown A Lot Of Love For-” Asriel covered Papyrus’ mouth and smiled nervously. Sans decided to ignore the comment and released his mate so he could walk his friend to the door. While Gaster was giving his son a look of clear disapproval.

“Thank you for walking me to the door Sans. Gentlemen like you are far and few in between. Frisk picked a good one.” 

“i kinda learned from the best. dad, always did stuff like this before pap was born... i’m sorry though that he seems to be outta sorts today. i dunno what’s gotten into him honestly. he’s never been like this before.” 

“He honestly reminds me of that show ‘Mad about Mettaton’ you know that sitcom.” Sans facepalmed. 

“of course.... i should have realized. paps is a fan of his... now all of this makes sense... he’s not being himself, he’s trying to mimic that overly dramatic tin can.” 

“If he follows the show he will be making all the decorations look just like him at the wedding, but he wouldn’t do that right?” 

“yeah... i got to be sure he doesn’t. i am going to have to talk with him and azzy further about this entire thing. i don’t think az is familiar with that show. never seemed interested.” 

“Oh no, he didn’t like that kind of stuff.” 

“boy... he’s not gonna be happy then when i expose paps... well, guess that’s a different matter to deal with though, but we should have everything set up in time. no worries and i haven’t changed anything, it’s all been under my name and stuff so i don’t think he could just change it easy.” 

“Yes, well, just make the venue a different place if you have to but I am here if you need any help.”

“i was actually just going to move theirs to the day after. that was what i was trying to tell pap before we had that ridiculous fight.” Frisk could be heard letting out a yelp from the other room as some yelling was heard and Toriel glanced inside.

“well shit... sorry tori. this has definitely got to be straightened out.”

“No go… go now, stop talking to me and go to my baby.” He nods and headed back to the room.  Frisk was covered in cold spaghetti sauce and cursing under her breath as she tried to wipe away some of it off. Gaster was trying to help her clean it off with a nearby towel.

“okay. what the hell?!” Asriel had Papyrus pinned to the ground and was very upset.

“Papyrus... ugh… tried to be … will you stop struggling and just act normal. I WANT MY PAPYRUS BACK NOW!” Sans was silent as he stared at his brother.

“She Tried To Upstage Me And I Needed To Take Her Down A Peg.” 

“ **e n o u g h.** ”  The whole room went quiet as all eyes went to Sans. Frisk was still trying to remove the sauce from her face.

“you have caused more than your fair damage in one day being anyone but yourself. stop mimicking that damned tin can before you ruin things beyond your control. i don’t give one ounce of care that he is popular as a star. that is not how you treat family and you know this! you are not a babybones!”

“Tin can? Mettaton? Seriously? You are mimicking him?” Asriel asked feeling embarrassed not for himself but for Papyrus too. This was below him.

“yeah, that’s what this entire thing has been about and his entire obsession over details. it’s like that show on tv... that monster puts a lot of drama on his shows but it’s not real and you need to realize that brother. he’s an  _ actor _ nothing on that show is real! you should not be taking that as advice for your own life.” 

“But But…” 

“no!” 

  
“Papyrus, if you ever truly do love me tell me now. Is this how you are going to be from now on? Someone I don’t even know? I picked you, not him. I would rather dust than have to watch my sister get treated like this.”  Sans went over to Frisk and helped his father, aware that nothing was more impacting, normally, to anyone than hearing the words from their mate. He trusted Asriel could handle this as he wrapped his arms around his own mate.

“I-I Didn’t Mean To Hurt You. I Wanted The Wedding To Be Special I Even Got The Decorations Changed Just So It Would Be About Us!” Asriel felt sick to his stomach and just got up and left the room.

“and that’s why i wanted to change the dates.” Sans muttered, he left with Gaster, taking Frisk out of the room as well to help her get the sauce out of her hair that couldn’t just be wiped off and a new shirt.

“Asriel Wait… Come Back!” Papyrus followed Asriel who went into his room and closed the door before Papyrus could come in. Sans had tried to warn his brother... but apparently it hadn’t been soon enough.  Asriel sent a text to Sans.

Asriel: I am so sorry about what my mate did today. As his mate I share half of the blame so forgive me.

Sans: maybe only for not seeing what he was doing, but honestly... i didn’t see it either until tori pointed it out. i’m not putting any blame on you. you had no idea anymore than the rest of us.

Asriel: I am hurting man... really bad. I just don’t know if he loves me or it is just an act now.

Sans: i’m sorry. i truly am. i never thought he would sink that low just because of his obsession. i thought i taught him better. 

Asriel: I should have waited. I should have but it felt so right and … damn

Sans: i wish i could help you. you’re one of my best friends... it hurts to see you like this.

Asriel: Is Frisk okay?

Sans: yeah. she’s a little confused i think because she hasn’t seen the show, but she kinda got the idea and she’s resting now.

Asriel: What happens in the show? Maybe I can somehow save our relationship someway.

Sans: eh, nothing that isn’t truly idiotic... as i recall... i think it was like this overly lavish wedding... i made a lot of puns about it until pap threw a pillow at me. as i recall the wedding got cancelled because it was an “evil twin” thing and the “real” one showed up. 

Asriel: That explains it did he see that part?

Sans: yup. he’s always been obsessed with the star.

Asriel: I just want him to be himself. I hate Mettaton and I know him in real life.

Sans: you and me both pal, though i’ve never met the star. never had a reason and i hope i never have.

Asriel: He is nothing like what he portrays honestly. He hates his own characters. 

Sans: seriously? 

Asriel: Seriously, he hangs out at the librrary all the time because he hates the fans.

Sans: maybe i should meet the guy then. 

Asriel: Go ahead he should be there now in the non-fiction side. He loves history.

Sans: wonder if he can talk some sense into my brother... can’t seem to do that myself apparently and he’s even ignored dad.

Asriel: If he is obsessed he probably will. 

Sans: appreciate the advice. i’m off to meet a robot to hopefully get our paps back.

Asriel: Hey look for a square robot. When he is on the show he transforms but off camera he is a square many don’t know that.

Sans: yup, i know... paps is a huge enough fan to know this kinda crap... but thanks for the advice, seriously. maybe you should get a nap in while i’m out.

Asriel: I am, I need one BAD! 

Sans nodded and flipped the phone closed before putting it into his pocket. He kissed Frisk’s forehead before he teleported to the misspelled library.

  
  


In the corner of the library in the non-fiction side was a square robot looking at books and started to read about the Great Depression. Sans walked through the doors and made a beeline for the non-fiction section. It wasn’t hard to find a square shaped robot. 

“heya.” 

“U-umm… hi…” The robot said but looked back at the book.

“don’t mean to disturb you but asriel said i’d find you here.”

“Oh Asriel, please tell me you are not a …fanatic.” 

“nope. but my issue is that my brother is and he wants to get married and... well, things have gone down hill fast. he even doused my mate with sauce because he thought she was “upstaging” him since this whole wedding thing was originally just the two of us.”

“I can’t believe another sheep who hears my alter ego and thinks I am gods greatest gift to man.” 

“eh, i dunno about that... but he’s obsessed for sure due to your popularity... he’s kinda always wanted that kind of thing for himself. so, that part kinda went to his head.”

“Oh, I understand that well. I am popular but I don’t have many real friends. That is the cost of being popular. Sure you surround yourself with others but if you fall how many would actually give you a hand.” 

“yeah, i know that. i came here, honestly, because i was hoping you could help. and i’d help you out in return.”

“If you can make sure he doesn’t either dust me because I break his soul telling him the truth and or from trying to mate with me sure.” 

“he’s got his own mate, i don’t think he’d try that and i’ve got more than enough power to restrain him if i have to.” He looked over at a book and lifted it off the shelf nearby with his magic as a little demonstration.

“Wow… nice. Ever thought of being a stunt double or do action flicks?” He lowered his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

“i’m mated to the princess, so no... and i work for the royal family as it is on top of being an astrologist.”

“Shit, your life is a drama already. Sorry for the language.” 

“nah, you’re not wrong. asgore’s been a literal royal pain in my ass and getting this wedding to be hasn’t been roses for sure.”

“Worked with him a couple of times and yeah he is. Hey I know for a fact he has a deep fear of, get this, pumpkins. I don’t know why he is but I had some pumpkin cookies and he flipped saying ‘Pumpkins are just awful keep it away.’ and he scooted back like 10 feet.”  Sans laughs a little, softly.

“it’s partly due to a prank i pulled in my youth. you’re welcome.” 

“Nice. You seem cool.” 

“come to think of it... i think the only reason you and i haven’t met is because i only do a bi-monthly show at one of your hotels comedy nights and despite the name, you’re never really actually there.” 

“No, to be honest I used to be a prima donna about 10 years ago and then, well, I discovered how fake life is and I just decided that the Mettaton everyone saw was not the monster I am. So fake me does the drama while the real me goes and teaches a night class. Just keep that on the down low.” A monster came around the corner and looked at Mettaton and goes up to him.

“Mr. Notattem. You wanted me to call you in 10 minutes.” 

“It is cool. He isn’t a fan, thanks though. Sorry that is just a precaution. You never know these days. Come on let’s go out the back way to go meet your brother right? Would he respond better in this form or would you prefer I go diva on him?” 

“i honestly have no idea. he knows about both forms and don’t ask me how he knows i have no idea where he gets half his information.” 

“Internet holds no secrets my friend.” 

“geez, guess not.” Sans says as he follows him to the back. 

“but going this way is actually ideal. i have a little talent i don’t like to publicize.” 

“You don’t want to ride in a jaguar?” 

“heh, thanks, but no. i’ll bring you back here too.” 

“Okay, but you grab my butt and I sue. Just fyi, no offense.” 

“i don’t think you currently have a butt.” Sans replied with a laugh as he took hold of the star’s hand once they were out the door and teleported them both back to the house. Landing in the living room.

“Woah… that is rough on the wheel but amazing.” 

“thanks. it’s an inherited skill.”

“Should I transform to talk to your brother?” 

“i’ll leave that up to you... and i think we might have to find him too... i can sense him though, so he’s here.”

“If he is truly mimicking me he would be hiding under the bed with ice cream.” 

“really? pap doesn’t like sweets... they make him hyper and then sick.”

“I don’t know him. I am just going from memory of the show you are talking about.” 

“fair enough.” He had let go of the other’s hand and walked through the living room, heading for one of the rooms. Gaster came out of the kitchen and saw them.

*Hello.

“Hello are you this Papyrus?” Mettaton asked wondering.

*No, I’m his father. W.D. Gaster. 

“THE W.D. Gaster! OMG I AM A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK! Your books are an inspiration. Technologically advanced and wow… I can’t believe I am talking to Wing-Ding Gaster.

*So you’ve heard of my work then.

He chuckles a little, amused.

*I see my eldest has brought you here. Papyrus is my younger son. He’s kinda locked himself in his room I think.

“Sir, I will do what I can to help your son and I am so sorry that I had caused you any problems.

*I appreciate it. It’s not your fault the show is popular and we did try to tell him it wasn’t real. I have nothing against you even if I am not fond of the dramatics.

“It is like the book you wrote about the monster dynamics. You said that we mimic those because it is easier to adapt than to change to something different.” Mettaton was fan-girling, 

*Indeed.

“okay, can we get this over with and then you two can have tea or something?”

“What? Oh okay. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Gaster.” Sans laughs a little.

“c’mon fanboy, let’s talk the other fanboy down to earth again.” 

“Indeed.” The two went off. Gaster just watched the two go, slightly amused. It had been some time since he had come across anyone who liked his written works. As they approached Papyrus’ room the door was covered in bridal pictures and ‘I Am’ written all over it.

“Oh wow… he really took my character to heart.”

“uh-huh. sorry about the lack of introduction by the way. name’s sans.” He lightly rapped on the door.

“I think you might know my name but in all seriousness I think it might take my awful alter ego to get to him.” 

“just might, honestly... the only thing i don’t like is how over the top it all is. that’s the only real reason i never liked the show, otherwise it wasn’t half bad with some of the real life problems.” 

“Thanks, I wish I can take credit but the writers do a pretty good job.” 

“maybe you should get better writers who take the real you more seriously.” 

“I am hoping to get out of the business. I hate it really but the money is good.”

“what will you do then? or maybe i should ask what it is you truly would like to.” He rapped on the door again, he knew if there were enough knocks his brother would either respond out of annoyance or just because someone- 

“Coming I Am Trying To Eat My Sour Cream Under The Bed In Pieces.”

“well... that is close i guess... geez... bro c’mon out a sec. i found someone you might know who kinda has somethin’ to talk to you about.” 

“In piece or peace?” 

“Fine!” Papyrus came to the door and opened it his eyes widen and immediately hugged him to only get shocked pushing him back a little.

“uh, sorry pap i should have warned you about that but you didn’t give me time. he’s a little touchy on that... literally.” 

“The Amazing Mettaton! The Amazing Mettaton Shocked Me! I Will Never Electrify Myself Again!” Sans pinched the bridge of his nose. This was embarrassing.

“pap, we talked about that.... you aren’t a machine.“ 

“Yes, I am Mettaton but you shouldn’t idolize me. Sans and Gaster are the ones you should model your behavior on. My character is a lie and made up person who plays a role temporarily to amuse others. They are not real. The real me prefers classical music and walks.”

“But You… You Are The Evil Twin!!!” Papyrus used blue on Mettaton. Sans’ magic was quicker though and cancelled out his brother’s magic.

“cut that out! there’s no such thing. there’s only one of him, al only built one. you know that.” 

“Please don’t destroy me. I have so much I can still learn.” Mettaton begged.

“You Can’t Be The Real Mettaton.”

“and why not? what proof do you even have? are you even hearing yourself? you used to brag about all the different roles he did and now you can’t even see the truth in front of you?” 

“He Is So Much Cooler On TV Though!”

“that’s an act! it’s not real. it never has been.” 

“I would never treat anyone half as bad as my alter ego. He is a complete jerk. He doesn’t have any respect. As a fan how many friends does Mettaton have?”

“None That Is Because He Is Too Cool For Them!”

“None, because he is a jerk and to cover it up he says he is too cool for them. Do you really want to be like that Mettaton?” Papyrus paused and shook his head no. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

“Will I Be Able To Make Friends Without Your Guidance Though?” Mettaton glanced at Sans hoping he can fill in the blanks.

“pap, you’ve made friends on your own without acting like that fake.” 

“Exactly, Sans is your brother but that doesn’t mean he had to do this for you. I know plenty of brothers and sisters that are far from even being friends even. You should be lucky that you have a family like you do.” Papyrus nods and looks at Sans.

“I Am Sorry.” Papyrus really sounded sincere this time.

“i know none of that was you, that you really needed this before you really messed things up with az. you need to patch things up again with him and prove that you weren’t being fake when you took that plunge. he is the most important one you need to talk to now pap. the wedding and stuff can wait.” Papyrus nodded and went past them to go to Asriel’s door.

“hmmm, i think frisk is up too. let’s see if she wants to join us and dad for tea.” 

“The more the merrier unless she tries to kidnap me. Just kidding.”

“metta, seriously, she won’t. she’s nearly been kidnapped herself. i don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Oh, I had no idea. I am so sorry I didn’t mean to make such a cruel joke then.”

“like i said... asgore’s been a royal pain in the ass. and none of this mess has been public so i didn’t expect you to know. just maybe don’t make any jokes like that around her. she’s a sensitive sort.” 

“I won’t and my Zip drive is sealed.” He nods and leads the other to his room to see if Frisk would like some tea.

“Rock the Casbah Rock the Casbah.” Frisk has the earbuds on and just singing and enjoying herself. Sans chuckles at the lyrics and taps the bond to let her know he’s there and trying to get her attention.

“Hey Sans! Who is your friend?”

“heh, well believe it or not, this is mettaton. and we were wondering if you’d like to join us and dad downstairs for some tea.”

“The Mettaton? I love the movie “My Mettaton” It was awesome!” Frisk took the robots hand to shake with him returning the gesture with a slight bow.

“It is nice to know the royal family approves still of my work. Shall we get some tea?” Frisk nods and got up to join them.

“Why are you here?” Frisk asked as they want to the dining room area.

“I got bored and so I decided to randomly go to house to house until I find a warm bed to sleep.” He teased with Frisk laughing a little.

“yeah, well he did me a favor by coming over here and knocking some sense into paps. apparently he’s more a fan of dad than his own work.” They walked to the dining room area as Mettaton explained his backstory.

“I enjoy my job but yes I been a fan of his work since I been a mere shell of a ghost. This form is about nine years old but I am over 159 years in reality. I got bored and when Alphys offered me the opportunity to do something wild and crazy I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. What is she going to do, kill me? That is what is what I thought and well the rest is history.”

“heh, yeah. being a ghost monster certainly gives you an advantage of invincibility of sorts.”

*I never would have imagined someone would still be invested in my work. It’s been years since I have actually published anything. 

“I reread your work several times. It is fascinating and it challenges me to think outside of the box.” 

*Hmmm, I think when this mess blows over I might publish another... my own view of the events that have transpired this last year with my sons. 

“yeah, that might be interesting to read.”   
  


“Is it really safe for everyone to know about my … condition?” Frisk asked looking at Mettaton who didn’t know about her red soul.   
  


*By the time I get around to publishing it they will know about what Asgore has been up to. Though there are some things that they will never need know. 

“This trip was well worth it! I got to meet my personal hero, meet the princess in person, which I don’t think many have, and convinced a fanboy not to be so invested in me.”

“sounds like a productive day to me.” Sans replied with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

“I have a question Mettaton, if you can’t die, do you choose when or how does that work?” Frisk wondering.

“That is a very good question. It can be achieved two ways. I can choose to end it or I take on a mate. Monsters usually can’t live without their mate and our souls just dissipate if the partner gets dusted.”

“Oh, so you never been in a serious relationship?” Mettaton stifled a laugh as he realized she was being serious.

“I am sorry dear but yes, I been in several but I am not one to kiss and tell and most I date don’t really like the idea of kissing air.”

“I can see that.”

“Gaster, tell me more about yourself. What have you been up to since the last book? What kind of discoveries have you made?”

*Not anything too scientific, but I believe I have found what I wish to do for my later years.

“What is that?” Mettaton was fascinated in what he had planned.

*Massage, the science behind it can be quite tricky.

“I hope that I can work for you one day, Gaster.” Frisk says and got a weird glance from Mettaton.

“Princess? You want to be a massage therapist? I have no doubts you can achieve that but isn’t it below you?” Mettaton didn’t want to say the real reason was because of her rank that most likely it be more of a security risk letting her to do the massages than if she just stayed a princess, not like Asgore would let her be anything but that. Frisk sighed it was typical to hear that kind of thing from others. 

“Is it below you to play a character you don’t approve of?” Mettaton was taken aback by that and nodded.

“You have have a good point. I shouldn’t be too quick to judge. I am sorry your highness.” It was around then they could hear a racket happening outside and glass shattering.  Papyrus went over to Asriel’s door and knocked on the door hoping that Asriel would answer the door.

“Asriel Please Let Me In!!!”

“Paps go away. You really hurt me and I want some time alone.” Asriel voice sounded like he has been crying with his voice was hoarse. Papyrus felt awful.

“Hang On I Will Be Right Back!” Papyrus ran and borrowed Sans’ vehicle and went to various places grabbing classic make up items like flowers, chocolates, wine, and even a Celtic ring. He went to a clothes shop and to a electronic store after a awhile showed back up at the house. He was wearing leather pants and a loose t-shirt that said. “Totally Rad” with a blue jean jacket. He had on a purple baseball cap that was put on backwards and sunglasses. Papyrus took the giant boom box out and the boxed gifts first he tossed the box smashing it through the wrong window and he turns on the boombox playing.

“Living On A Prayer.” Papyrus dripped the boombox, realizing it was playing the wrong song, and switched it to “Baby Come Back.”  Asriel went to the window hearing a smashing noise coming from the room next door. He opened the window and glanced over seeing that Sans’ room window was smashed in.

“Papyrus what are you doing?”

“I Am Going To Win You Back! Wait Why Aren’t You In Your Room?”

“This is my room. I am guessing you toss a rock to get my attention?”

“No, It Was A Makeup Gift!” The contents was scattered throughout Sans’ room and it kinda looked like a bad fight happened, if only the glass was scattered outwards. Asriel sighed trying to think of an apology for Sans now. 

“Is this part of that show too? Just leave me alone. I picked Papyrus, not that robot. Maybe you don’t see how incredible you can be and how you inspire me but I guess it was all an act.” Papyrus took the words to his soul and set down the boombox and took off the sun glasses.

“I Am Not Very Brave But I Want To Be. I Am Afraid If Others Got To Really Know Me That They Would Pull Away But You Didn’t. You Wanted To Get To Know Me, To Be My Friend. I Ended Up Hurting You Because I Tried To Fill A Role I Thought Was The Right Route. Even Now I Used A Movie To Help Me Apologize Because I Seen Movies Do This Scene Over And Over Again And For Them It Always Works. This Doesn’t Seem To Work With You. It Is Because You Expect More From Me. I Am Sorry I Caused You To Doubt Us. I Am So Happy When I Am With You. My Soul Feels Complete With You. I Am Willing To Do Whatever I Have To To Prove My Love For You!” Asriel paused for a moment and left the window. Papyrus sighed knowing that there was a chance that it could have failed. After a moment Asriel came to the front door and went over to Papyrus.

“You sure know how to make a scene.” Asriel says looking at Papyrus who seemed so vulnerable at that moment. As much as Papyrus hurt him inside he knew he never wanted Papyrus to feel the same kind of pain he felt. The love he had for Papyrus went beyond words as he caressed his face with his hand.

“I Know. I Imagine You Probably Want Your Ring Back Right?”

“No, I gave it to you because you are my mate, my lover and my only one. I will say though I do prefer  _ this _ Papyrus than the bride to be one but nevertheless I love that one too because I love you.” Papyrus felt a little foolish in his getup and flushed as Asriel closed the gap kissing him gently.

“Are We Still Going To Get Married?” Asriel let out a soft chuckle.

“Sure, but we will do it the next day. Okay and no crazy bridal stuff.” Papyrus beamed as he picked up Asriel bridal style and walked into the house, unaware someone was taking photos and sending them to a famous magazine. They had heard that royalty has been seen out there but to have footage like this was gold. The journalist left and went to prepare the article.

“This Time You Can Be The Bride Then!” Papyrus exclaimed and Asriel just smiled softly.

“I don’t think I would look good in a wedding dress.”

“You Look Good In Anything And Even When You Are Naked You Look Amazing!” Asriel flushed even a darker shade as he laughed softly glancing around trying to see if anyone was around to even hear that.

Frisk went to see what the noise was about after she spotted Asriel coming downstairs and telling her that he would fill in the blanks later. She went to their room to discover the disaster that was her room. Glass and wine stains covered the room. Flowers scoured the area with petals ripped off their base and chocolates were mixed in and of course Papyrus added spaghetti in the forgive me package which was stuck against the opposite wall plate and all. She was hitting her limit of Papyrus. He was cute and funny at times but now… this ruined a lot of things. She went to the closet and checked her ‘wedding dress’ and was relieved that it was spared being in a dry cleaners bag but it seemed like her odds were working against her. Frisk needed a vacation from her family at this point.

_ I can’t go down to his level. I am better than him. He is just getting on your nerves a little. That is all. Just take a deep breath and relax.  _ Sans knocked on the door, having felt her emotions and was a touch concerned.

“Come in to our hell.” Frisk says with a frustrated tone picking up some pieces and just shoving it out of the way.

“oh dear. i wondered about that. i heard most of what was said... guess paps picked the wrong room.” 

“Good for them. Winners ALL the way.” She was mad, and tired of being the pin cushion to all of this. 

“i don’t blame you for being angry at him. i was too, but hopefully he’ll do this right and i did talk to azzy about moving the day.” 

“Really? That is the punishment? He… nevermind I will clean this up.” Frisk rolled her eyes. He moved over to her and put his arms gently around her, forestalling her.

“i think if you really want to get back at him you’ll figure something out for later. but right now, don’t stress over it.” He gently nuzzled against her, using his magic to get rid of most of the items into the trash bin downstairs.

“How can I not? Is this going to be a daily routine I need to get use to?” Frisk sighed as she felt him trying to calm her down as she relaxed in his arms. It was quite unfair, in many aspects in her opinion, his brother could be throwing spaghetti everywhere and no one would say anything but if she did even a tiny bit it would make headline news.

“no, because they’re going to get their own place.” 

“You won’t kick them out and who knows how long this will go.”

“no, it was azzy who told me he wanted a place of his own.”

“But with dad acting like a total ass is that even going to be possible.”

“they’re already mates. there’s nothing he can do.”

“Not with that but look how he ran off your dad and Papyrus. What will make him stop from doing it again?”

“worst case scenario i’ll just have another home built on this land and they can move into that.”

“You really are good to me. I am feeling guilty about taking advantage of your kindness.”

“you have no reason to feel guilty because you’re not taking advantage of anything.” Frisk turned around in his arms and looked into his eye lights.

“making you happy makes me happy, whatever it takes.” 

“Damn, critical hit. I think you killed me with kindness. The fact you are willing to build another house is either the sweetest or you are just as desperate as I to have some alone time together.”

“can’t it be both?” He chuckles a little.

“Point taken. I am not as brave as Papyrus to make out like that in public or make such grand gestures. Though I kinda want to repeat them to show Paps how uncomfortable it can be.” Sans chuckles a bit, he didn’t blame her at all for that but he wasn’t sure it would be effective. 

“The only surprise I truly didn’t expect was how much of a scholar Mettaton is. He is still downstairs talking to your dad.”

“doesn’t surprise me. there are far and few between that dad gets to talk to who truly appreciate his works.” 

“Should we invite Mettaton to come to the wedding or not?”

“sure. i don’t mind him coming if you don’t.” 

“I don’t mind. I thought maybe your dad would like the company. They seem to get along maybe they can be close friends.” 

“sounds good to me.” So it was rearranged that Mettaton was invited and Papyrus got everyone gathered for the wedding and Sans shortcut them to the beach resort. The magazine article came out that morning when they left and seemed to make everyone very upset.

  
  


The wedding was held at the beach it was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, people were laughing, it was a perfect day for a wedding. Frisk was getting the final touches done. It seemed like everything was going to be okay that day, but of course that wasn’t Frisk’s luck as she exited the changing room and a little kid ran right into her smearing his ice cream on her dress. Seeing as it was a formal dress but not a wedding dress, the parent didn’t see that they were just being rude when the mother of the child says.

“You know kids. Sorry I will keep a closer eye on him. It should come out with cold water.” Typical and ever since the whole article with Asriel and Papyrus came out it seemed that journalist seemed to find them almost too easy and she had no idea how that was possible as she could hear the click of a camera and the scampering of either monster or man getting a photo down in her luck.  That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Her blood went red hot and she was going to tell the guy off too that took the picture but she had another thought that seemed to take over.  _ Why bother. In the end it is pointless. This wedding, pointless. Her family, pointless. Everything was pointless.  _ The guy’s camera seemed to explode suddenly. 

“huh, can’t trust technology nowadays can you?” Sans walked over to Frisk to inspect the damage to the dress and see if he couldn’t help.

“Y-you are n-not suppose to see t-the bride on her w-wedding day. It is b-bad luck and I a-already have e-enough of that it s-seems.” The paparazzi monster was angry and walked up to Sans and confronted him.

“You owe me a new camera!” The monster was a giant bear and jabs his claw into Sans’s chest pushing him back a little. Sans grabbed the hand and in a near crushing squeeze.

“pal, you have caused enough trouble that we don’t owe you a n y t h i n g.” His eye sockets had gone dark as he stared the bear monster down. 

“capiche? besides, this ain’t no public event. scram.” He released the monster’s hand. The monster grabbed his other hand in pain and brought it close to his body. He growled at Sans and said one last thing before walking away.

“You think that your life is going to be private? She is the princess. You think I am the only one going to be watching? Please you caught me but there are more of us than you even know.” 

“if you think you can hide from the “bodyguard” then you have another thing coming.” He glanced around a moment then five other cameras were snatched into the air and smashed to the ground. 

“i don’t care what you think. come back here again without an invitation - cameras or no... and there will be  _ worse _ consequences. do i make myself clear?” The bear snarled and several other paparazzi left with a huff. Frisk watched as several beings leaving.

“al’s gonna be more than ticked. i left her in charge of security with undyne.” 

“They are just here to just to get the story.” 

“yup, i know. and if they wanna write a story, fine. but no photos allowed and they can make up whatever they want but i did make it specifically clear to those i hired that there was to be no outsiders and no documentation of the wedding beyond registry that is required by law.” 

“It doesn’t even matter my dress is ruined and you are not even supposed to see me before the wedding.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“eh, i was taking a walk to work off some nerves when i sensed trouble... go find dad. he’ll fix up the dress for you.” 

“You are not even impressed by the dress.”

“because the beautiful thing in the dress is what i’m marrying, not the dress.” 

“That is a nice cover up answer. I appreciate it.” 

“heh, well that and i haven’t exactly been looking at it so much as concerned for you hun.” She just wanted this day to be over at this point and looked around, wondering where Gaster even was. At this point she thought about just putting on a t-shirt and jeans go through a quick chapel and get it over with.

“Do you know where your dad even is?”

“he should be around nearby somewhere.” 

“Okay, I will go see if I can find him somewhere…”  Gaster was waiting with Alphys and Undyne who seemed antsy for the thing to start already.

*Patience you two.

“I a-am so u-upset with some of the r-reporters seemed to s-sneak in on the b-broken scanner. I t-thought all of them w-worked.” 

*I’m sure it will be fine. You can fix it later.

Gaster heard his phone went off with a text message.

Frisk: Well I am having a terrible wedding. My dress is ruined and people are taking photos because of the bad dress… plus Sans saw me in the wedding dress.

Gaster: Where are you?

Frisk: I am by the dressing room.

*Excuse me Alphys, I need to assist the bride.

He teleported to the room’s doorway, knocking on the door.

“C-come in.” Frisk was alone again and her makeup was ruined because she was crying. He came in and produced a handkerchief and gently began to wipe away the tears.

*Come now. Things will be fine... I happen to know someone who owes me a favor who can fix this.

“W-who? I t-thought the d-dress would be nice b-because it is the c-color of Sans’ magic and it d-didn’t even appeal to h-him. I h-hate this dress now.” 

*I think he was likely distracted then if he couldn’t appreciate even that much of it. I know he’s just as nervous about this whole thing as you are. It took me several hours just to get him to agree to take a walk to help. Why don’t you get out of the dress and I’ll fix it for you, then we can get things going.

“Alright.” Frisk started to unzip the dress and removed it and put on a t-shirt and shorts.  He stepped out of the room so she could do so, closing the door behind him and making sure no one else was around to see while he waited for her to tell him that he could retrieve the dress.

“It is safe to come in.” The dress was just a simple dress but the giant ice cream stain was very prominent. He comes back into the room and picks up the dress.

*This shouldn’t take too long. I assure you that it will be like new when I get back. More than enough time for you to re-do any make up if you decide to.

“Maybe Papyrus was right. I didn’t take the wedding serious enough. His dress is beautiful.” 

*Nonsense. No one else was even supposed to be in this room, I’d bet my reputation on it that someone was paid off for this little stunt.

“The little kid? Paid off?” 

*Kids are easily bribed and sometimes so are adults. Regardless, this will not stop anything and I will keep my word. You just do what you need to in order to relax alright?

He kissed her cheek gently.

“Is my baby okay?” Frisk asked wondering feeling worried about all the stress would do to the child.

*Your baby is fine. Perhaps a little active there from all the excitement, but nothing else.

“I hope your friend can work miracles.” 

*Fashion miracles are her forte. 

He gave her a reassuring smile and then teleported off. It was a long jump to the place back on the mainland, but he barely even noticed as he entered the small shop. Normally this particular monster ran a bakery, but she was also a full-time seamstress as well and there was no one better.

“Gaster! Long time no see. How can I help you? I thought you had a wedding today?”

*I do, but your help is needed to avert a disaster and you’re the best there is. 

He handed over the garment to the cat. 

“Oh my… well while I look at this I got something you should look at yourself.” She placed a magazine showing Papyrus and Asriel kissing. 

*Oh yes... this trash. Sans called in the hotel and the church to demand that there be no outsiders or photographers to be at the wedding because of it. He was furious. I can only imagine what happened to the poor reporter who got this sort of thing after Asgore saw it. He hasn’t been known, as of late, to have a calm demeanor.

“Is this a bridesmaid’s dress?” The monster examined the dress and was starting to clean it removing the stain.

*No, it’s the bride’s.

“What? R-... okay.” The monster began to fix it up and when she finished cleaning it she handed it back to Gaster.

“It is a very unique dress for a event like this.” Polite way of saying wow… this is so not a wedding dress that a princess would normally wear. It didn’t take very long to clean the dress back to the original status that she bought it. 

“Didn’t she want at least a nice dress? I mean a nice wedding dress doesn’t cost much and this is okay but isn’t Sans marrying the princess? Is the royal family that poor that she can’t get a decent dress?” She couldn’t help herself but ask.

*That has nothing to do with it. This dress is for her mate’s sake alone. 

“Alright then, well I hope her wedding goes well then.” The monster still couldn’t believe that anyone would want to get married in that outfit, but it wasn’t for her to pick and choose what anyone should wear on her wedding day. Once she was finished Gaster took it back and paid the monster her usual fee and then was gone before the cat could say too much more.

Frisk back at her dressing room put on some basic makeup. She wished she could have Alphys help but she was helping Undyne doing security stuff and Temmie was too energetic to do it with and Toriel kept weeping that her baby was all grown up. She was determined to get married one way or another and got herself mostly ready. There was a knock on the door again, being polite as before.

“Come in.” Frisk says trying her hardest to make herself feel excited. It was getting harder to get excited as time passed as she just reminded herself that her wedding was nothing compared to Papyrus’ wedding plans. She tried to remind herself she wanted a small wedding and no crowds. 

*I’m back.

Gaster said as he stepped into the room with the dress and handed it over to her.

*Once you’re ready we can get started. I’ll be just outside.

“Thanks… I appreciate you doing this for me.” Frisk put on the dress and came out in the same flats she had on earlier. The dress looked okay on her, at least that is what she thought. She just wanted this over with now and hopefully be able to walk away without tripping all over herself. He held out his arm to her.

*It suits you. You remind me of my own bride, she was always more radiant than the things I could afford, at the time, to give her.

He led her through the hall to the doors where everyone was waiting and stopped to wait for the cue.

“Gaster... thank-you. I really needed to hear that. I guess my ego hasn’t been the greatest of late and stress has been a little high but I really appreciate you standing in my father’s place.” The wedding march started to play as Gaster led her down the aisle it was a interesting building there was no ceiling so natural sunlight came in and there was several stained glass windows that left the floor decorated with several shades of colors. It was beautiful and simple. It was just the family there and no one else. It was what she wanted. There was a space, in memory of Sans’ mother, where a photo of her was but Frisk didn’t notice it as she tried not to trip over her feet walking down the aisle.  Everyone watched the two, though Sans’ focus was only on her. Since everyone was watching Gaster and Frisk no one else, for the moment, noticed that Sans was trying not to blush too much. Gaster handed her over to Sans to allow the wedding proceedings to proceed. Frisk didn’t wear a veil as it didn’t look good with the dress, so it was even more unconventional. 

“You look so handsome. I should have spent more on a nicer dress.” Frisk muttered under her breath as she took his hand. 

“you’re beautiful as you are sweetheart.” He murmurs back as Gaster goes to take his seat so the wedding can continue. The wedding was simple and when the minister got to the parts of the I do’s they accepted each other and finally the minister says.

“If anyone has any complaints to say now or forever hold your peace.” It was then when Asgore had to put his big foot in his mouth and reveal himself from the closet. He found out where they were staying and where the ceremony was at by following the gold trail. Not many beings held gold as much as the skeleton monsters and with a couple of calls he found out where they were.

“I object!” Asgore says moving towards the front. Sans glanced over at him and says evenly.

“fuck off.” 

“That is MY daughter and I get to raise the objection! You rude insolent.” 

“no, you don’t. you haven’t  **been** a father at all. in fact, your crimes are enough for you to lose the crown itself, so you can leave. not to mention you weren’t invited here.” 

“That is another thing. I should be here to approve of the marriage! If you expect me to approve you as a prince you have another thing coming!” Frisk just wanted to have a nice wedding, that was all. Sans was done. His magic gripped Asgore and threw him up and over the building’s wall, since there was no roof to speak of and he did not wish to break any of the nice glass of the place they had rented. He then turned back to the minister.

“sorry about the ass.” 

“N-no it is okay. Umm… where were we? Oh yes you may kiss the bride.” The minister was nervous. He turned to Frisk and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss and there was a little sense of relief and stress. The crowd cheered and she smiled softly glad that the day was almost over. 

“let’s go make an appearance at our own party. at least for a little while.” He murmurs the last part softly. The crowd began to disperse after Sans had picked up Frisk, carrying her down the aisle and out the door. The hotel they were staying at would host the reception, it was only a few blocks from the church. Once out the door Sans teleported them to their room to change. Frisk just flopped on the bed face forward into the pillow.

“welp, can’t say i saw that coming. but i’m not too surprised.” He changed from the rented tuxedo into a blue polo and some slacks.

“I ain’t. I am surprised a comet didn’t strike me down though. It would be fitting as it seemed like this day was destined to be just all sorts of crazy.” 

“yeah, but i think that’s just our life sweetheart. never a dull moment.” 

“Be honest, this dress, it was a bad choice right? I didn’t even feel a reaction through our bond about it. I don’t really even have a second outfit because I didn’t plan for it.” 

“i already had thought of that actually, in case you hadn’t or just forgot. i think i tucked it under the swimsuit. and as for the dress.... it wasn’t a bad choice. up until assgore showed up, i decided it might be best to suppress most of my magic. so... that kinda included the bond because i didn’t want any distractions until after the ceremony.” Of course now that he has released that restraint there wasn’t any such decency along the bond; if one could even say there was any to begin with. This was the confusing thing to Frisk was the bond and how it really worked but she didn’t put much thought as she looked at the swimsuit he packed her. The sky blue suit was like an old fashioned bathing suit that covered the whole body.

“Really?”

“well... i am kinda possessive....” He rubbed the back of his skull, a thread of embarrassment joining the rest of his emotions, which before that had been a mix of excitement, happiness, love and lust. 

“At least has multiple colors and is pretty. So thank you for that.” Frisk grabbed the outfit and started to look at the clothes Sans picked for her. She had to make sure that was it but there it was a navy polo and slacks so that apparently she would match her mate. It was an interesting choice and she put it on glanced at him a little cock eyed.

“I guess dresses don’t look good on me for the wedding night?” 

“i just wanted you to be comfortable, i wasn’t thinking too much on the fashion other than the formality of it.” He admits a little sheepishly. 

“It is okay. Can you at least help me out of the dress the zipper is in the back and it was a pain to zip up by myself.” 

“sure.” He walked over and unzipped the dress, unable to help himself his fingers traveled down the bit of exposed skin as he did. She shivered at the touch. She was too irresistible. Through the bond he could feel her feel appreciated and loved by that simple gesture. A quiet, rumbling purr resonates from him, but he leaves her to change... “behaving” himself for the moment.

“Hey, that happens after the event not before.” 

“little tease never hurt though.” He says in a light, joking tone. She pushed him out of the room before giving him a brief kiss against his teeth. Frisk was smiling genuinely for the first time all day and she laughed a little. He had returned the kiss and, with a happy chuckle, let her be. Waiting for her to join him outside the hotel room. She changed into the outfit and when she joined him she couldn’t help but laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh dear lord, we look like a before and after photo. I am before you are after.” 

“i hadn’t actually thought of that.” He replied, laughing a bit.

“It could be worse I just thought of another comparison outside… inside.” Frisk pointed at herself than at Sans.

“maybe save that for halloween huh?” 

“That is an AWESOME costume idea!” Frisk was excited about that and started to laugh.  His soul hummed with his happiness and he took her hand into his, entwining their fingers as they walked to the large room on the main floor where the reception was going to be. 

“Announcing Mr. and Mrs. Comic Sans Gaster." The small group that they invited applauded politely as they took their seats at the front table. Papyrus and Asriel were discussing some things next to Sans as it seemed they were hashing out the small details about tomorrow for their wedding. 

“hey, don’t sweat it too much.” Sans comments after hearing several details.

“Oh We Are Not. I Am Just Making Sure Asriel Is Going To Be Ready For The Stylist.” Asriel glanced at Sans and shrugged.

“we’ll be around to help and we’ll make sure there’s no repeat objection either.” 

“Thank You. I Wish For You To Stand As My Best Man As I Stood For Yours. By The Way I Sent A Custom Made Tuxedo To Your Room It Should Be There By Tonight So Don’t Party Too Hard.”

“it’d be an honor pap.” He smiled. 

“i’ll be sure to make sure it still fits by tomorrow. and i decided i’d give up going too far with drinks with the baby on the way.”

“Wow, has Frisk been able to though?” Asriel teased with her giving him the bird behind Sans’ back.

“cute.” He replied as servers came in with the food.

“What time are we going to end this little shing dig then if it is not going to be as … elaborate as…”

“well, that’s up to the guests i think. though probably around midnight i’m guessing.”

“No That Is Far Too Late! They Need To Be Awake For My Wedding!” 

“relax pap, it’s not until the afternoon, just like mine was. everyone will be there.” Papyrus pulls out his cell phone and shows down to the last minute all the preparations that is going into this wedding. It was beyond any wedding ANYONE has seen before there was going to be live entertainment, fireworks, go kart racing, spaghetti making contest, and just way too much stuff. 

“you let the people in charge of putting this together worry about all that pap. i’m sure most of it has been stored away nearby so that it’s ready.” 

“I Am But Still You And Frisk Need To Be Here At 9 AM. For Breakfast.” 

“we will be pap. we’re not going to be here until midnight even if some of the guests will be.” 

“I won’t be there for breakfast. I am sick and tired, this is my day and for once Papyrus  **stop talking about your day** ….” She glared at him as she felt like she was screaming at him. Sans wasn’t surprised at this, he knew it would probably be a bad idea to try and placate his mate so instead he looked at his brother.

“she kinda has a point. let’s just enjoy the evening and worry about things tomorrow.” Papyrus let out a huge sigh like he knew that he was being put into his place.

“Fine But You Best Be Here In The Morning Though!” Frisk just ignored him. Sans let out a bit of a sigh, shaking his head before taking a sip of his ketchup.

“Y-you looked d-decent today at the w-wedding!” Alphys says trying to cheer her up as she sat next to her. 

“Punk, she looked good! I was surprised you didn’t go all out though.” 

“eh, that’s too stressful undyne. you’ll understand when you face your own if you decide to.” Sans shrugged a little.

“Nope, never getting married just going to find a mate and that is that.” Alphys seemed disappointed at that response from Undyne.

“heh, well... we’ll see when the time comes ‘eh? anyway, you both should participate in the bouquet toss after the cake is cut.” Sans says before taking a bite of the pasta that was provided as the meal.

“This is really good.” Frisk says eating the pasta as Papyrus pushes his plate away after taking a couple of bites.

“No It Is Not. My Pasta Is Far Superior To This Drivel.” 

“By Asgore’s beard just eat the pasta Paps. It won’t kill ya.” Asriel says eating the pasta and trying to maintain the little peace left as Papyrus looked a little offended.  Sans snickered a little at Asriel’s choice of words even as he ate his part of the meal. The cake was set off on a different part of the room so after they ate the couple would leave their seats to go to the table to cut it and then it would be served. They had about an hour to eat and enjoy the company of those around them before that though.

“Okay folks the couple is going to be cutting the cake and then after the cake is served and the bride is going to toss the bouquet and …maybe the bride has the garter belt around her leg? Then there is the first dance!” 

“I will have one… I will slip on a skirt for that.” Frisk says to the DJ who seemed confused on how that was going to go down.    
“Though Sans has magic and probably can remove my bra without removing my outfit too.” Toriel seemed shocked but she didn’t say anything. She’d had a long “discussion” with Asgore after the wedding. He was now in her hotel room with welts the size of golf balls on his head.  Sans walked over to the cake with an arm around Frisk, unable to help murmuring a few things to her softly in one ear about using some of that cake in the bedroom... 

“... I w-wouldn’t be a-against it.” She was flushed ear to ear hearing him go on.

“it’d be a way to satisfy two appetites at once. though you’re sweeter than any cake.” He says as they reach the table with the cake. The knife was set aside on a small plate for them to both take. She picked up the knife and felt his hand overlap hers as they cut the cake.  He smiled at her as they cut the first piece. He then picked up a fork and cut off a bit of the slice with the fork to feed to her. 

“Pfftt… “ She couldn’t help but laugh as she took the cake and ate it off his fork and then returned the favor but dabbed a little frosting on his cheek. He laughed a little and dabbed a bit onto her nose in return. She made a face and laughed whispering into his ear canal.

“Are you going to clean it off or will I have to do it myself?” He nipped her nose as an answer, getting most of it.

“Don’t eat her just yet she has to do her first dance.” Says Mettaton who was sitting next to Gaster. Sans just laughed at the comment and handed her a napkin from nearby to get the rest off.

“Oh lord in heaven that could be taken so badly…” Toriel said. Gaster snickered and says.

*You probably shouldn’t have phrased it like that my friend.

“I meant it that way. I thought Sans would like that kind of humor the double entendre kind.” 

*You aren’t wrong. He appreciates most kinds of humor.

“I was going to ask you. When you start your spa would you like to hire an assistant? I would love to work for you.” 

*I think I would enjoy the company as well.

He smiled at the robot as the couple headed back to their table while a server actually cut up the cake after carefully removing the top and wrapping it up gently, but securely, As tradition dictated that the cake top was meant to only be eaten on the first anniversary so it was already being preserved while another server was making plates for the guests to have and what remained of the original slice was delivered to Frisk and Sans by a server. Frisk couldn’t help but whisper into Sans’ ear.

“Unlike Papyrus’ dish we will keep this preserved properly right?” 

“until we eat it on the first anniversary.” He murmurs back softly. Frisk smiled and nods.

“You know on our anniversary we will be able to share the cake with the little one with a bite.” 

“yeah. i’m sure they’ll like that. cake on a date that isn’t even their birthday.” He chuckles a little.

“That is true they will be only a couple months old by then.” Instinctively, she placed a hand on her belly thinking of the future. If it is a girl skeleton she can get a pink bow to put on the baby’s head and if it is a boy she could put a little bow tie. 

“I won’t hold it against you though if you want a couple of drinks. You can play sober husband the rest of your life but tonight you can have fun.” 

“nah, i want to remember tonight. besides, long as i don’t have more than a couple in the future there shouldn’t be any problems. i know my limit.” He nuzzled against her before taking a bite of cake.

“Pfff… but I don’t most days and it is fun to get drunk with you. You are a fun drunk Sans.” 

“maybe we should make that a goal for when the kid turns 21. then we can all get drunk together.” 

“21!? What we are forced to wait for our kids to be adults to have fun again? Look Sans I appreciate the thought but life doesn’t end because we become parents. I am not saying we get drunk really but to turn our life into a boring day to day because of it is just ridiculous.” He chuckled a little.

“i meant that is the only time we drink enough to get drunk sweetheart.” 

“Oh... well now that makes sense.” Frisk wished she was drunk because at least she wouldn’t fell too bad. Sans nuzzled against her.

“besides, plenty of other ‘fun’ to be had that doesn’t involve drinking.” Frisk muttered into his ear while her hand rubbed his thigh.

“That kind of fun I will never get bored with.” 

“and that one won’t be quite so much hindered by our little miracle.” 

“Well I can’t at least get pregnant twice.” 

“that’s true. that’d defy physics and biology.” 

“Plus I might have to kill you if you got me pregnant while I am pregnant.” Frisk laughed and squeezed Sans’ hand. He chuckled at that, he was pretty sure that was an impossibility.

“Will the new couple please come down to have their first dance?” Papyrus was over by the DJ whispering into his ear making the request so that the party would end sooner.

“guess we are getting to the dance before the toss.” Sans says and leads his giggling bride to the dance floor.

“Shhh…” Frisk laughs pressing her finger against his teeth. He was fine with that as he drew her close for the dance as the music began to play. He had chosen this song specifically... it was the first song they had slow danced together to. She nuzzled close and let him lead. Even if it had been a timeline ago, he hadn’t forgotten and his soul hummed with his happiness and love as he held her close through the song.

“This is the most romantic gesture that you could have ever thought of.” She gently rocked with Sans.

“couldn’t pass up the chance. it was when i fell in love with you... even if my mind didn’t know it at the time.” 

“I think I fell for you around then too. Maybe I liked you more before than too. Not sure but now I don’t want to be separated from you.” The song ended and Papyrus went on the microphone.


	11. Chapter 11

“I Would Like To Remind Everyone That Everyone Is Invited To My Wedding Tomorrow! So I Would Recommend Everyone To Go To Bed!”

“paps get off the mic!” Sans yells at him. 

“Why?” He was still on the microphone, talking to Sans as the DJ was trying to take the microphone back.

“because that’s the dj’s! and the party isn’t yours to dictate.” 

“I Just Don’t Want Everyone To Be Exhausted For My Day.” Sans lifted the microphone away from his brother and handed it back to the DJ with his magic. Then made a shooing motion to his brother that clearly said he was a little annoyed and that his brother needed to stop. It wasn’t even sundown yet! What the heck was he worried about?

“Oh Come On… I Didn’t Complain Till Now…” 

“you shouldn’t be complaining at all!” Sans calls back. 

“hey dj, let’s get to the bouquet toss eh? the ladies have waited long enough!” 

“You got it and bouquet toss and garter removal coming up… you heard the husband he wants to get a little Frisk-y.” The DJ laughed.  Sans laughed, flushing even as he shook his head and allowed Frisk to retrieve the bouquet as that would be first. The DJ then called for all the single ladies to get on the floor while Frisk got into position. Alphys and Undyne were determined to get the bouquet.  Sans stood off to one side in amusement, finding a chair to sit on that he’d take to the floor once this mad scramble was over so he could pull off the garter. Frisk looked at the group of ladies, over one shoulder, and tossed the bouquet back and it landed on the lap of Mettaton. He began to laugh and raised it up.

“I am the lucky lady I guess.” He tossed it over and Undyne nabbed it. There was a round of laughter at Mettaton’s comment.

“Sorry Mettaton I didn’t mean to toss that hard.” He shook his head, as he was having fun.

“Next up we will have the garter toss! Bachelors this is your chance on the floor!” With the floor being cleared, Sans stood up and put the chair on the floor that Frisk would sit on. Frisk went to the storage room and switched her pants for a skirt and sat on the chair. 

“Now this is the one I want to win!” Mettaton comments jokingly, still sitting over by Gaster.

*Why not join in just for the fun of it? I am.

Sans shook his head when he realized his father was near the back of the group that was forming, it was kinda comical, and kinda surprising really, but he couldn’t say he didn’t approve of his father’s sense of “adventure” in this case.

“We will see who will finally get their match? Eh Gaster?” Mettaton joins in. 

*Heh, you’re on.

Sans smiled at Frisk as he knelt before her.

“uh, which leg is this thing on?” 

“Be gentle, it is on my right leg…” Frisk says seductively with a raise of her eyebrows and chuckling a little bit.

“that’s what she said.” He murmurs, unable to help making that joke.

“Oh boy folks she hasn’t even gotten drunk and she is trying to seduce the new hubby. Is everyone ready?” The DJ was pretty fun and made the event more light hearted.  Sans laughed as he slid his hands up her leg to find the garter. He was gentle alright, but in a bit of a teasing way, even after he found it. He slid the the thing down and off her leg. The garter was the same color as his magic. Her face was a dark shade of red by the time he got it off. 

“You are such a tease.” 

“takes one to know one... and i love doin’ it.” He kissed her lightly before standing fully, the garter in one hand. 

“And he’s definitely got it! Okay gentlemen I hope you’re all ready for this!” Sans faced away from the group and then flung it backwards like a rubber band... and like a rubber band it hit one guy’s hand, bounced off another’s head, and then it bounced off a knee as the mad scramble ensued. It then, somehow... went flying up again and, by some weird twist of fate, smacked Mettaton and landed in Gaster’s hands. 

“Looks like I am the bride and you the groom.” Mettaton laughed patting Gaster’s arm laughing. Frisk whispered into Sans’ ear and wondered if he agree to it or not.

“Technically Mettaton did catch the bouquet so should he….? Or should he put it on Undyne who is thoroughly enjoying herself with the bouquet?” Sans just chuckles.

“dunno and i’m not sure i wanna get into that mess honestly.” He wrapped his arms lightly around her.

“What do you mean? I think they are good friends and who knows what they think of this.”

“i don’t doubt that, but we’ll see in time i think.” He glanced over, Gaster seemed to be joking a little about the whole bouquet and garter and how Mettaton seemed to be “a magnet for romantic items”

“Sans are you playing matchmaker in your head?” 

“If that is the case Gaster I would be … wait is that why I get all the fandom is because of that.” He laughed, enjoying this evening very much. Gaster laughed a little.

*Maybe so my friend. At any rate, one might wonder what Alphys gave you to be such a magnet. That’s a mag-ni-tude of attraction most only wish they had.

“Pffftt… do you want to put on a show for the kids? I think they will get a kick out of it putting the garter on me since I caught the bouquet.” 

*Heh, why not? Though I think you might need your other form for that, I’m not entirely sure how stretchy this thing actually is.

“Yep, hang on. Can you flip a switch on my back?”

*Hang on? To the garter you mean?

He couldn’t help making the light joke even as he did hit the switch.

“Pffttt… that might help too. You let it go all the guys will swoop in.” A small patch of smoke comes up and out came the transformed Mettaton. Gaster stood back a little, since he wasn’t sure how much room the robot needed for the transformation.

“Dude… the Mettaton is here?” The DJ was in shock and announces it while the rest of the group knew that was Mettaton. Of course that meant laughter for the guests at the DJ’s reaction.

“looks like they’re stirring up a show, let’s grab a front row seat shall we?” He says with a chuckle and walks off to a set of chairs with her while the two seem to be walking over to the chair Frisk had been using.

“Yes please!” Frisk says finding a spot with Sans.

*Now I’ve never put one of these ON... So you’ll have to excuse the fumbling.

“But you took off one!” 

*That was completely different, it is easier to take off... so my wife told me. I just took her word for it.

Mettaton started to hum “the stripper” song teasing his leg a little to the song making the group laugh. Gaster laughed, that was the exact opposite of what they were doing! It was hilarious nonetheless. He took his time actually fitting it on his friend, laughing the entire time; the laughter made it difficult for him to do it right once he’d gotten it actually on the other’s lower leg.

“Oh this looks so good on me!” Mettaton strikes a pose next to Gaster and laughed. Frisk smirked and nudged Sans at the blossoming friendship the two had. Sans snickered at the two, smiling at his wife in return for the nudge. Asriel on the other hand wasn’t having the best time, as he too read the magazine. When he saw his father at the church he thought for sure he would call him out and make it even worse and with Papyrus making this a huge show it was going to be even harder to keep himself from getting stressed out. It was a wonder that things hadn’t gone further really, but at the same time it was sort of a relief in a way that things had gone the way they had. It could have gone so much worse. 

“I wonder how Asriel is doing? He looks like a wet kitten.” Frisk muttered into Sans’ ear canal looking over. Sans glanced over and muttered.

“probably stress about tomorrow.” 

“How is Papyrus and Asriel planning to pay for all of the stuff that he wants?”

“dunno, but knowing pap he probably paid for it in advance before anyone really knew what was going on...” 

“How do you boys afford all the stuff you do have?” 

“between dad and i working for the royals so much and our...  _ other _ job... it paid pretty well.” 

“How about Papyrus what does he do for a job?”

“well, last i knew he was working under undyne, but he does other things too. kinda runs around a lot doing various jobs for humans. it varies from week to week i think. you’d have to ask him.” 

“The only reason I ask is because I am just afraid they will end in so much debt and be forced to live with us forever.” 

“no chance of that.” 

“Oh good, I am sure after Papyrus and Asriel get married things will settle down… hopefully.” 

“that’s the hope.” 

“Be honest did you think Mettaton was going to be a giant ego maniac? I know I did.” She glanced over to Mettaton and Gaster laughing and just making fun of something. 

“honestly, until azrel told me different... yeah i did.” Mettaton started to do the robot dance and the group started to laugh.

  
“Hey I am doing the dance of my people! No one should be making fun or laughing at me.” Mettaton was laughing as he was saying that.  Gaster had to take a seat because he was laughing too hard now to stay standing.

“wow... he’s about as bad as i am...” Sans laughed. The legendary YMCA song that is played at every wedding starts to play and everyone gets on the dance floor to dance to the song. Frisk whispered into Sans’ ear canal.

“Shall we take this moment to dance our butts off or take off?” 

“hmm, i say one more dance then leave.” 

“Pfff… your brother is giving us the stink eye.” She could see Papyrus just watching the pair wondering when they will be leaving as they danced to the song.

“don’t care, this is our wedding.”

“Should we stay later just out of spite?” 

“nah, we have other things we could be up to.”

“I guess that would be more fun than keeping going near the exit and finding ways why we have to stay five more minutes.” 

“yup.” The song came to and end as Toriel came up to the pair.

“Congrats you two. I am so sorry about my soon to be ex husband. I decided that was the last straw. You two look so amazing today.” Frisk glanced at Sans than at Toriel.

“I t-think it is b-bad luck to tell someone that k-kind of thing on her w-wedding day mom.” 

“is it? anyway, good fortune to you tori.”

“Thank you Sans. I don’t see this as a bad thing Frisk. It is a good thing. I can now be closer to my family and care for them properly. I been so stressed and flustered getting away made me realize how much he makes my soul feel like it is full of lead.” 

“Aren’t you afraid of dusting because of it?” Toriel shook her head.

“I don’t have to worry about that. If I would kill or remove the mark physically maybe but he and I can still have our marks and live happy separate lives. Don’t worry I did my research.” 

“yeah, the removal of a mark isn’t easy anyway unless both wish it.”

“So mom will be okay then?” Frisk was very concerned about her condition.

“she’ll be fine.” 

“Good.” Toriel hugged Frisk kissing her forehead as she parted with her. 

“You are such a good child. Both of you turned out so wonderful and you truly deserve better. Sans will take good care of you. I hope you will let me be there to help with the little one and maybe even more.” 

“of course.” 

“I didn’t know that your father was close friends with Mettaton, Sans. How long have they been hanging out? I also saw Grillby a little bit too.” 

“not long actually, barely more than a few days and yeah, grillby is around here too enjoying some drinks last i saw.” 

“He is such a character. Oh you know what if you are over Asgore we can set you up with some bachelors mom.” Toriel started to laugh.

“Already? I can’t enjoy being single for a little bit? I will say though Asgore hasn’t been as kind to me for years so maybe in the future going on dates can be fun.”

“who knows? anyway the bachelor life ain’t half bad... for a while anyway, but it’s not as nice as having someone to come home to.” 

“It is true, plus I would like to be seduced a little. Oh geez you two… Anyway… I suppose I should head back to my hotel room. I called the hotel and got another room; Asgore is still in mine and with tomorrow’s activities with my son getting married I have to be awake for that. You two have fun. I love you both.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“Love you mom. Thanks for coming.” 

“yeah, thanks for being here and everything else.” 

“I will see you both tomorrow!” Toriel started to head out.

“yup, it’s gonna be interesting. g’night.” Sans pulled Frisk close for another dance as they continued to talk.

“Do you think Papyrus’ wedding will out-stage ours?” She laid her head in the nook of his shoulder.

“no. but it will be hard to forget from what i saw. but ours is pretty unforgettable in its own way too.” 

“I know I shouldn’t be this way but ever since I saw that article with Asriel it reminded me how much we are in the public eye. It will be everywhere about our weddings.” 

“yeah, and for some things i don’t mind, but there are other things that they don’t need to know. at least there’s no photos.”

“That is true. I was so embarrassed about the dress earlier.” 

“i could kinda tell... which kinda made me more mad about that photo than normal. if they think they have a right to stalk us just cuz of the royalty... maybe someone should stalk  _ them _ and see how they like it.”

“Pfff… that would be pretty hilarious.” 

“i happen to know a clan of monsters who would just  _ love _ that kinda job...” 

“No, it would be a waste of money but the idea is nice though.” 

“if it got them to leave us alone... i’d say it’s well worth it.” 

“You are forgetting one thing though. They might be annoying but they are the only connection sometimes to those we don’t speak to on a daily basis. Is it annoying yes but it comes with the status.” 

“maybe, but it’s one thing to do so if it’s agreed upon, other times it’s just not right.” Frisk moved her head to be able to look into his eye lights.

“That is why I love you. You truly care about me and my welfare. I am so lucky to have you as my husband and mate.” He flushed a little. She kissed him gently on the teeth holding him close to her. He nuzzled against her with a soft purr. The song was nearly at its end when he shortcut them both back to the hotel room.

“I guess the party is over?” Frisk teased as she kissed him again lovingly. He returned the loving kiss before murmuring.

“just the public one.”

“Oh so we are going to have a private party. Shall we get some music going and drinks flowing? Plus didn’t you mention something about cake?” 

“yup, i had ‘em send some here...” He chuckles a little as he presented the cake to her and she smeared some frosting and the cake on herself and they spent the rest of the night “partying” on their own until both curled up into an exhausted sleep.  The next day the couple woke up and watched some television seeing that every commercial space was taken up about Papyrus and Asriel’s celebration that day. 

“Oh my god… really?” Frisk says rubbing her forehead. Not only was there testimonies from random monsters what they felt about the wedding but even a live feed of the place where they are about to get married at. Ice sculptures of the two were posed all over and the newscaster was commenting on how many different varieties of pasta will be there that day. 

“like i said... this will be interesting.” Sans yawns. 

“but i think i prefer ours... geez...” 

“I don’t even want to know what this will be like.” Frisk says looking at the package that Papyrus sent for her and Sans to wear. Her dress was a bright orange with diamond inlay that wraps around her body perfectly. 

“hmmm... this is missing something.” 

“What is that? I feel like a pumpkin… a stripper pumpkin from vegas.” He chuckles softly and dug through his suitcase.. He had been expecting his brother to do something like this. He pulled out what looked like some sort of fabric... When he was done adding the touches she had a blue bow around her waist and a blue scarf that was big enough to add some modesty to the outfit.

“there.” Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans’ neck. 

“You wouldn’t be jealous of others seeing me in less fabric would you?” She nuzzled her nose against his face teasingly.

“mmm, just a touch, but actually i kinda expected something like this and i figured he wouldn’t think about adding my color despite that we’re married and mates. so i looked into some ideas myself.” 

“Are you going to add red to your outfits to match my soul then? I think you look better in your magic color myself. Although just thinking of that and feeling all the feelings is making me a little hot… if you know what I mean.” 

“heh, you know you make a good point there and i did consider that though i didn’t have too many ideas there.” He did wear a tie with his outfit, but he had switched out the original for a red one he’d bought and added some red cuff links and even a red handkerchief to the pocket. Frisk adjusted his outfit and took in his look. It was high quality material that the suit was made of and it fit him perfectly. She leaned in next to his ear canal and whispered seductively. 

“You look so handsome it is going to be so hard to keep my hands off of you. I want another taste of desert from last night again.” 

“hmmm, maybe we’ll skip the reception then. after all, the rest of the week is for the honeymoon.” He murmurs back and kisses her gently.

“I think though I should give you a teaser this time.” Frisk gently pushed him on the bed and straddled him a little. She ran her fingers through her hair and let it fall freely and kissed him heatedly letting her hands tease up his shirt; when she reached his face she backed up licking her lips with a smile. He was flushed by the time she was done, but he had absolutely no objections.

“Are you sure you want breakfast?” Frisk teased.

“uh...” He fumbled a little at a loss of words.

“Uh uh? You know he also has lunch we are suppose to meet up with him as well before the wedding and I don’t think you need your hair styled.” Frisk let her fingers trace his skull teasingly. 

“c-can’t forget that. pap would have a fit if i had messy hair.” 

“Oh that would be a shame wouldn’t it?” Frisk leaned in and started to kiss his neck after carefully moving the fabric that caressed his neck. 

“yeah... h-he’d throw a f-fit.” He mutters, shivering a little.

“I just don’t know how we would be able to fix ourselves up if we did something so naughty.” Frisk says slipping the top down on her dress as she rubbed against him a little bit. 

“It would be so wrong to do that wouldn’t it?” He whimpered a little, pulling her into a heated kiss. She returned the kiss and held him close so close to winning this battle of getting his full attention from his brother. She didn’t realize that was a competition she’d already won days before. She backed up a bit and looked at him.

“M-maybe we s-should go…” Frisk could feel a little guilt about the fact she was trying to disturb her brother in law's wedding and her brothers.

“to breakfast?” 

“Yeah, I am starting to feel a little guilty taking up precious time of Papyrus’ and Asriel’s day. I shouldn’t stoop to their level and be like them, taking you away from them.”

“hmmm, well i kinda thought that’s what honeymoons were for...” 

“I do believe so.” Frisk smirked kissing him gently. She got off of him, kinda wanting to continue the fun but instead straightened out her dress. Though through the bond she could feel that Sans was a little more invested into the moment now because of her teasing. She certainly had his attention.

“Come on Sans, at this rate I will probably let you have your way either way.” She fixed her scarfs and glanced over at Sans with a satisfied smile. Frisk slipped on the high heel shoes and turned on the TV again wondering if the breakfast would be broadcast or not. The newscaster goes on and starts talking about favorite foods of the couple.

“let’s not watch that i think.”

“You might be surprised to know that Papyrus’ favorite meal is … Spaghetti.” Frisk and Sans started to laugh as she turns the TV off before hearing the announcer say. 

“Papyrus Gaster’s favorite meal is oatmeal with dinosaur eggs.” Frisk blinked in surprise not knowing that fact.

“Really?” She glanced over at Sans to see if that was truly the case. He never ate that around her but then again he was always trying to impress everyone that maybe he didn’t even try eating his own favorites. That was truly sad and it made Frisk realize maybe this wedding was his way of making himself accepted by everyone. She didn’t like the attention like Papyrus did, than again he didn’t see himself like everyone else did. This made her see this whole wedding from a different point of view and made her realize maybe he need this and maybe she was the one being unreasonable.

“We should get going, at this rate we are going to be late and Papyrus needs his best man.” 

“yeah, i guess so and yes, that really is his favorite.” 

“I had a moment of clarity Sans, maybe Papyrus needs this as like a ego boost. He tries to hard to impress others thinking that he lacks something but we know he doesn’t need to do that because he is already talented and special. Today will be unique but I think we need to go through with it for him. Maybe that is why Asriel hasn’t complained or anything really because he figured that out already.”

“hmmm, maybe you’re right. okay, i’ll be good then and have desert later.” He chuckled and kissed her nose. 

“Here I thought I was the teaser this morning.” Frisk flushed at his little comment.

“you are, a heck of a lot more than me at any rate.” He straightened the outfit and followed her out of the room. Downstairs a limo waited for them to take them to the restaurant where the breakfast was being served. The driver helped the couple in where champagne chilled was awaiting them with orange juice.

“Look Sans mimosas. Want one? While I do the sophisticated adult thing and wait till he drives a little then stick my head through the ceiling like they do in movies and TV shows. Like proper royalty should act!” Frisk snickered. Sans chuckled a little and shook his head at the offer of the drink. 

“i think i’ll wait on the drink.” 

“Do you think they will have some at the breakfast? I think I might have a small one.” 

“not likely, knowing paps. but i’m sure there will be plenty of things to choose from that aren’t that kinda drink.” 

“I imagine.” The driver sets off and when they were really moving Frisk opened the ceiling panel and stood up to stick her head out and just laughed.

“This must be what dogs feel like when they do this. Want to join me up here?” He did have a great view of her ass-sets. 

“heh, nah... i’m enjoyin’ the view from right here.” 

“Okay!” Frisk just took in the sights and twist and turned to see everything ever so often getting a bug in her face. It was gross but the view was worth it. There were billboards, bus ads, and even smoke messages in the sky about the wedding. When they arrived at the restaurant the whole front side was covered by reporters which instantly freaked Frisk out. She wasn’t a huge fan of crowds and she knew that these reporters had only one thing on their mind. It is to get the bigger story be it facts, lies or deception. Frisk dived back into the limo and looked at Sans.

“I think there is a small group waiting for us.”

“lemme have a look real quick.” He stuck his head out of the top of the vehicle to get a quick look, though it wasn’t the reporters and stuff he was after.

“yup... i think i can at least make it to the door.” 

“Aren’t you afraid about going through the crowd?” 

“i didn’t say i was going to walk there.” He chuckled a bit and wrapped his arm around her. 

“i know you don’t like crowds... so we’re gunna skip ‘em. we ain’t the main attraction anyway.” His magic wrapped around them and he teleported them to the other side of the door before anyone knew they were doing anything.

“Thank you. Thank you!”

“of course.” He smiled. 

“let’s find some seats now huh?” Frisk nodded and gave him a peck on the teeth for doing that favor for her. She took his hand and the only tables there at that moment were the ones for the eight of them. Grillby, Toriel, Papyrus, Gaster, Mettaton, and Asriel were sitting there talking to each other when Frisk and Sans arrived. 

“Good morning loving birds. I am surprised to see you here so early seeing today is part of your honeymoon. I even bet your father that we probably would see you around noon at the earliest.” Mettaton slipped 10 gold to Gaster and drinks his tea.

“My Brother Never Breaks His Promise. I Knew He Would Drag His Mate If He Had To To Come Here!” Papyrus was happy that Sans was there. He had originally assigned seating where Frisk would be sitting next to Toriel and Gaster while Sans was going to sit next to him and be across from Frisk. The family convinced him that it was their honeymoon and with him already having such a elaborate wedding to best just let them have this so that Frisk and Sans could feel special on their holiday. 

*Papyrus is correct. 

Gaster smirks a little.

“i don’t know that i’d drag her here pap, but i would get her here.” 

“I know Sans is so cool. He convinced me.” Frisk took Sans’ hand from under the table and squeezed it while smiling.  The breakfast was extravagant with a chef at the table making the breakfast right in front of them. The area was covered in flowers and decorations that would typically be saved for the reception but were everywhere there. The table was a glass top table with pictures of the couple underneath. The chairs were not just ordinary chairs, they were massage chairs. Frisk thought to herself that if she would ask for gold plated food they probably would have it. 

“Order Whatever You Like! Anything You Want They Should Have. Am I Right?” The chef didn’t seem as positive as Papyrus but they did have a great variety of things that he could make.


	13. Chapter 13

“Pretty much sir, if it is within reason I can make it.” The chef replies as everyone started to order things. While the chef started to make some of the items Frisk felt her stomach doing some flips. She tugged at Sans and whispered into his ear canal.

“I am going to run to the bathroom. The baby doesn’t seem to like all the smells of the different foods. Though I can’t blame it. Mom ordered snail pie… so gross.” Her stomach gurgled as she covered her mouth a moment later and she left trying to find a bathroom to throw up. 

“What Is Wrong With Her? Did She Not Like The Breakfast I Set Up? I Mean All She Had To Do Was Order What She Liked? She Didn’t Need To Make Such A Scene If She Didn’t Like What She Saw.” 

“that ain’t it bro, seems the baby doesn’t like the mixed smells so it’s makin’ her stomach a little upset.” 

“Really? But It Smells Very Welcoming And Friendly… Are You Sure She Is Not Doing This Because She Is Upset About My Wedding Plans?” Papyrus looked at Sans seriously while Frisk on the other hand made it to the restroom with just enough time to throw up in the toilet. She just accidentally went into the gentlemen’s bathroom instead of the ladies bathroom. 

“It makes sense though Papyrus. I mean she is pregnant.” Asriel tried to assure his mate that Sans wasn’t lying or making something up.

“I will go check on her.” Toriel says getting up and going to the restroom. After a couple of minutes of trying to locate her in the women’s bathroom she went back to the table and whispered into Sans’ ear canal so that no one else would hear.

“I didn’t see her. Did she leave? I called for her in the women’s bathroom but no such luck. Will you help me look for her? I am worried that maybe she got hurt or she might be sicker than she is. Also with all these strangers around maybe someone tried to nab her. Now I am making myself worry more.” The others seemed to have picked up on Toriel’s anxiety and the attention turned to Sans.

“Is Frisk okay?” Grillby asked.

“Oh my I hope the young bride didn’t catch anything.” Mettaton added to the conversation.

*She is pregnant. It is probably morning sickness but I do wander what the secrecy is about.

Gaster muttered to Mettaton eyeing Sans looking for any facial gestures to give him clues to what is going on.

“what? what’s with that look?” 

*We are just worried about you. Is everything okay?

“i’m fine and no tori, she didn’t leave.” He glanced around and then nearly facepalmed and muttered to the goat monster.

“she went into the wrong one... i’ll go get her.” He got up from the table and went to go speak with his mate. He didn’t think she realized the mistake and probably didn’t care with that kind of nausea.

“Poor thing she probably wasn’t paying attention.”  Sans went into the restroom.

“frisk?” 

“Ugh… over here…” She had her head in the stall. He walked towards the stall he thought she’d be in and after a couple misses he did get the right one. The nausea wasn’t just affecting her, unfortunately, it was putting him out of sorts too, just not in the same way.

“I a-am surprised not to h-hear anyone scream a g-guy came into the-” She hurled again as tried to hold her hair back. He helped her hold her hair back, gently rubbing her back with his other hand.

“G-girls bathroom. I mean.” 

“well, for starters we’re the only ones in here... and secondly... it’s not.” Frisk glanced behind her to see the urinals. How did she miss them as she ran by? Well probably because she wasn’t looking for them as much as a stall to throw up in.

“Oh… can you rub my back? I don’t feel so good. I might linger back and let you go eat the breakfast without me. Undyne texted me and said her and Alphys are coming in for lunch so I won’t be the only ones to miss breakfast.” He did rub her back, but he didn’t leave. Sans helped her out of the bathroom and into the hall where Toriel waited for her.

“There you are! Are you okay dear?” Frisk gave a weak smile but her stomach was not easing up.

“I will take care of you. Why don’t we head to the hospital and see if we can get a doctor to look at you and give you some morning sickness pills? Hmm…” 

“B-but what a-about the breakfast mom? Asriel probably wants you h-here for him.” Toriel smiled softly and took her daughter's hand.

“Asriel cares deeply for you so he will understand.” 

“it shouldn’t take long anyway, this island really isn’t that big... you should be back at least around lunch if not before then.” 

“I hope so. Are you going to be okay here Sans?” Frisk asked feeling embarrassed to leave like this anyway. She didn’t want to leave the wrong impression but what else could she do. She couldn’t just be throwing up the rest of the day and she wanted to enjoy the honeymoon even a little.

“yeah, i’ll be fine.” Toriel put her arm around Frisk and guided her away from the restaurant to the front where she called a taxi to pick them up. The two soon left together to the hospital to see a doctor. While Sans rejoins the group. He was greeted by the group looking at him wondering what was going on.

*Is she okay?

“yeah, her and tori just went to get some pills to help her deal with the nausea. kid’s kinda kicking her butt, but she’ll be back in time for the wedding i’m sure.” 

“She Better Be, Though She Isn’t The Maid Of Honor Or Anything So She Technically Won’t Be Missing Too Much.” 

“i know she doesn’t wanna miss it on purpose pap, but that morning sickness thing is nasty.... and i’m only getting effects second hand. It’s gotta be twice as bad for her.” Papyrus glanced at him wondering if it was true and was debating on himself to push the issue further or not. The breakfast went as normal as one expected it would. It was over the top and had too many bells and whistles for one to even think a normal breakfast to even be necessary.

He knew his brother was uncertain, so he did something he hadn’t really needed to do in a while... he tapped into the bond they had as brothers and let him share the flip flop he was getting at the moment that was kinda makin’ his magic scatterbrained... for lack of a better term for the chaos it was for the moment. Papyrus felt his stomach feel a little off but since it was like the telephone game it got weaker as it got passed down from person to person by the time Papyrus got it. The feeling was a little upset stomach but not as bad as he thought it would be.  Sans closed the bond again after a moment so his brother wouldn’t actually feel ill enough to be affected. 

Toriel and Frisk waited as the doctor on call was very busy with the unexpected crowds for the royal wedding. All were pretty minor and when the reporters saw Queen Toriel with Princess Frisk they found themselves being surrounded and being confronted about several things like about why they were there and about the wedding that is happening. Asgore watched the same news coverage and when he realized where they were he knew how to retrieve his daughter and wife.

Eventually a few other people nearby got fed up with the crowd and shoved out some of the reporters telling them that “this is a hospital not a news conference.” The reporters stayed nearby on the outside as Frisk and Toriel finally made their way inside the hospital by then Asgore just arrived but he took a different approach and went through the back employee entrance. While Frisk received her pills Asgore waited for them to leave and the moment that they did Asgore striked. He grabbed Frisk and, using some of his magic, knocked her out and Toriel. Toriel and Frisk were taken through the sewer system to the end where he climbed up and took the pair to the lighthouse that was nearby seeing that it was in disrepair and started to use the jewel that broke bonds that he got from the jeweler on Frisk. It should make it impossible for Sans to feel her from wherever he was and would give him a chance to escape with the two.

Sans had been nursing a bit of ketchup when he felt the magic wash over the bond. He broke the bottle he held and teleported. He’d landed at the hospital, but he knew Asgore wouldn’t stick around and glanced around, the traces of magic told him what he needed to know and he followed it. Sans just made it to the lighthouse when the pain lanced through him.... He was going to make sure Asgore suffered. He walked into the light house. The door jammed by bones. There was no way for the monster to get away now. He climbed until he reached the room. 

“you know... i considered myself to be a reasonable judge and more than fair to you because of asriel and toriel... but this?” His magic flared to life, crackling in the air.

“Kill me and you kill Toriel. We are soul bounded long ago.” 

“heh... i know... but who said i was going to kill you?” Asgore stared at him with a look that said that he had no idea what he was going to do.  Sans summoned some blue bones, boxing the monster in one place. He pulled out his phone and then pulled out the gem he’d been carrying around. 

“bet you know what this is don’t you?” 

“Y-you met the j-jeweler too?” 

“uh huh... and this was all he asked for in return.... a jewel for a ring... so i said sure... but you know it’s not just any jewel.” 

“I used that one before. He doesn’t take gold for many of his items.”    
  


“yup, i know.” 

“He is still level 1 because of that.” 

“yup. but his exp is through the roof... seeing as how not all exp that can make you gain LV doesn’t because of what kind of exp it is. still, a deal is a deal isn’t it?” His magic grabbed the other monster’s soul.

“The bond should be fairly weak now between you and Frisk now.” 

“i can always repair it. but you... well, that’s a chance you won’t get. for your crimes... you’re going to be exiled.”

“I figured I wouldn’t have a chance out of here. I knew that from the start and so while you been fun I will just that being exiled won’t be the worst thing.” 

“wait until you meet your buddy... then we’ll see what you think of it.” He tugged the soul from the monster then and the jewel absorbed it upon touching it. 

The only thing missing from the lighthouse though was the two that Sans came to rescue. Little did Asgore tell him but he had a monster make a deal to take the two and go two different places. Frisk to the jeweler to extract her soul for one more piece of jewelry and Toriel to home in the cellar which he made a homemade cell for monsters who defied him.

Sans pocketed the jewel, it would be harder to find Toriel and Frisk over the bond... but Toriel DID have her phone... He didn’t know if Frisk had hers though. He tapped his cell, he could track Tori’s easily. Well, he knew where that was. She’d be alright in that place, for the moment... but was Frisk there too? He had no idea. He had only to hope and he teleported to the cell in time to bump into the monster.  The monster was poking Toriel with a stick when he got bumped into.

“heya. you tell me where my mate is and i won’t stick you in a jewel for all eternity... sound like a deal?” 

“S-sans… uhhh… how do I know you are a-aren’t lying?” 

“just answer the question or you can join asgore in exile.” 

“F-fine she is at t-the jewelers but I d-don’t know much more than that.” 

“thanks for the info.” He then summoned a bone, dusting the monster instead before he teleported to the jewelry shop.

The jeweler was already finishing up extracting a huge chunk of Frisk’s soul and was excited to have such power in his hands.

Sans knew he need to act quickly so he did the only thing he could, his magic reached out to Frisk’s soul and surrounded it, interrupting the process as it made the soul heavier, changing its properties so that the soul couldn’t be taken.

“That is mine!” He said almost laughing as his expression switched to joyful.

Sans busted a wall with a blaster, the jewel the jeweler had given him in the other hand.

“actually, i’ve come to make good on my promise.” His magic grabbed the jeweler’s soul.

“one soul for one ring.....” 

“I gave you much more than that but you forget with time didn’t you.” 

“no, i haven’t forgotten... but seeing as how it didn’t do anything to keep her from being kidnapped like it should have ... your word isn’t worth anymore than your soul.” He didn’t let the other continue. It would be pointless as he yanked the soul to the jewel to be absorbed.

“hope you like your cellmate fucker.” He put the jewel back in the phone then and walked over to the table... this wasn’t going to be an easy fix. Frisk was unconscious and the moment Sans’ hand touched Frisk’s soul something weird happened a menu popped up like he described to her about loading and resetting except he could see it and access it somehow. The jeweler already tampered with the soul a little as the menu seemed shaky like it was glitching a little. 

He needed to figure out how to reverse this... but who would know something like that? Maybe.... He had to try. He scooped her up and the jewel and teleported to the antique shop that was run by an old turtle. 

“Hello… uhh… this is a unique situation.” 

“yeah. i need your help. i don’t know what to do and i dunno if it will affect the baby either.” The turtle looked at Frisk and at her soul. It wasn’t so much damaged as there was a spell cast on it so that other monsters can use it. It was an ancient spell that seemed like it was incomplete as it was interrupted.

“It seems that someone was tampering with the soul.” 

“yeah, i know. i dealt with the culprit. do you know how to reverse it?” 

“There is a couple of ways with her since she is a red soul. One you can load or restart though if you do either I can’t guarantee your child might be there in the load. The other option is that you will need to feed a little bit of magic each day for a long time. Almost a year to make sure that her human form doesn’t break nor does the baby die. It will be a test of will power the last choice is to sacrifice several souls. I myself will do more research but those are the ones I can think of right now. You won’t be able to return the soul back to her body really without some magic being like cement glue and it will take time for her body to accept it back as it is tampered but with time it should accept it. I suppose you could wake her but I think it will do more harm than good as she would be a walking target.” Sans nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

“seems like only two options to me. frisk would never forgive me if i risked our baby and i sure as hell wouldn’t want to... i love that little soul.” 

“That it does for now. I have several books and even with all the reading I have done there is plenty I still don’t know about. I wish I was an old soul or a ghost that would be grand.” 

“even ghosts don’t know that much, i should know... i happen to know two of them.” 

“Well did you ask them if they know of such things?” 

“not really but blooky isn’t the book type so the chances of him even knowing our history is slim let alone something this ancient. metta might, but i’m low on magic at the moment, it’d be dangerous to do another teleport now.” 

“I think you should rest up and drink some tea. Frisk will be okay and the baby is okay. Though I think you should call those who know her and let them know what is going on.” 

“i’ll call my friend, her mother is currently unconscious as well in a cell... so yeah, no point there and asgore is in exile hell.” 

“W-what? Oh, okay. That is a lot to take in. So who is currently ruling the kingdom then?”

“that would probably be queen toriel. she’s only in a cell because asgore is an ass. when i have my magic reserves back up i can go fetch her. she’s in no peril, unlike frisk.” 

“That is true. I can’t believe this is happening but I can’t see behind closed doors so I have no idea why this ended up happening in the first place.” 

“it’s a long story... but since we have time i’ll give you a shorter version... or we’ll be here all day after i make that call.” Sans pulled out his phone and tapped his contact for Asriel.

“Hey where did you go? Papyrus is going crazy.” Asriel muttered into the speaker.

“i know... take him to a secluded room, shut the door and put me on speaker... you both need to hear this.” 

“Okay, hang on.” Asriel went over to Papyrus who was waiting for Sans to arrive for lunch and was pacing back and forth. Not only was Frisk and Toriel late but Sans as well. Asriel put his hand on Papyrus’ shoulder to get his attention and took him to their room. Sans waited patiently for Asriel to tell him that they were good.

“This is Sans P-”

“This Better Be Good You Lazy Bones!” Asriel had put it on speaker phone.

“you might wanna sit down for this one pap... it’s not a nice bit of news.” 

“What You Are Not Coming To The Wedding?” Papyrus sat down with Asriel who was scared for Frisk.

“Is the baby okay?” 

“pap, just listen okay?” Sans said. 

“yes, az, the baby is fine. the thing is this... i should have dusted asgore at the wedding.... he ambushed frisk and tori at the hospital. tori’s fine, unconscious, but in a safe place for now.” 

“What... How Is This Possible? Where Is Frisk?”

“asgore made some sort of deal with that jeweler we went to pap. she’s here with me now at gerson’s shop. that ... thing... tried to steal her soul to make a jewel out of it. and we’re trying to fix it... she’s not in any danger at the moment nor is the baby because i interrupted the spell... but a good part of her is stuck in that stupid gem and there’s a spell on her soul i have to figure out how to break without actually using her soul’s power.”

“Aren’t you bonded with Frisk? Can’t you just summon the soul out?” 

“no. your father made sure of that. he almost broke the bond completely.” 

“He Really Thought This One Through… I Am Very Impressed And Angry At The Same Time.” 

“for being a smart monster... he made a lot of bad choices pap. but he’s now stuck in that gem that jeweler gave me... and the jeweler is keeping him company.” 

“I Never Liked That Jeweler I Thought He Was Bad News.” 

“you weren’t wrong pap. i knew it at the time, but i also knew that his offer was the only way to get rid of him too and it be a proper... and fitting punishment. i’m gonna find a way to toss that thing. maybe the ocean will do.” 

“May I … expose my father Sans and dispose the jewel.” Asriel says quietly. 

“yes. feel free to do so in whatever manner you think is fitting. you and toriel are the reigning monarchs now. i’ll get the jewel to you when i can.” 

“When Will You Be Back?” 

“i wish i knew pap, but i’ll probably need to talk to mettaton so once i have my magic reserves up again i’ll be there to see if he knows anything about what i need to do to reverse this thing on frisk.” 

“Can You Use The Jewel To Power Yourself Somehow?” 

“i don’t actually know and honestly... i don’t wanna risk trying. i have no idea what sort of other spells might be on this jewel without someone in the ancient know-how looking at it.” 

“That is true. Look we will have the wedding just-”

“NO WITHOUT MY BROTHER THERE IS NO WEDDING... “ Papyrus stormed from the room slamming the door behind him making Asriel wince a little.

“wow... uh, sorry az... but i can’t blame him for wanting me there honestly.” 

“Not your fault. I am just so stressed out right now. I am trying to wrap my head around the news to be honest and Papyrus has been over the top today so I am trying to be the King that everyone truly needs but damn… I have a headache with all this.” 

“i’m sure you’ll do fine. though maybe let everyone know about it being postponed for a while... it should only be an hour before i’m back up again with some tea and rest.” 

“Oh good that should make Papyrus feel better the wedding is not till 3 pm so maybe by then you will feel well enough to make it.” 

“we’ll see how things go. if this is an easier fix than i think, we should both be there. anyway, see you later.” 

“Take care Sans and take care of Frisk and mom okay?” 

“will do.” He hung up then and sighed. What a day this was turning out to be...  The tea and magic bars were waiting for Sans as he returned. The old turtle moved Frisk to a comfortable couch to lie there when Sans came in. 

“i appreciate the help.” 

“No problem young monster. It is our duty to help each other in our time of need. If we don’t we will break down as a society.”

“yeah, i just wish everyone remembered that.” 

“True but for as long as man and monster existed temptation has always been there. As long as one can gain something over the other it is and always will be there. Think about it. Why do we fight? It is because we want something. Why is there jealousy? It is us being possessive because we don’t want to lose or we want something we can’t have. Temptation is what drives us and divides us. It is the ultimate thing we strive for and hate at the same time.” 

“yeah, i can see that.” 

“Anyways, how are the magic bars treating you? They should help regenerate your magic faster.” 

“it’s helping, thanks.” 

“It should take about 40 minutes before your magic should regenerate faster than usual.”

“good to know.” 

“Do you know what gender your child be yet? Though it doesn’t seem she isn’t too far into the pregnancy.”

“no, we don’t yet. don’t even know the trait yet.” 

“On top of it isn’t your brother and her brother getting married today?”

“yeah, this news was not good for them.” 

“Indeed.” The pair sat there for awhile as they waited for Sans to regenerate his magic. Frisk seemed to be sleeping soundly with the soul above her body partially in the crystal. When the hour past Sans’ magic was 90% recovered.

“i’ll be back, hopefully with good news after i bring tori here.” He teleported to the cell again to where he knew Toriel still was. She was hung against the wall hooked up unable to move but at this point she was awake.

“Sans! About time. Where is the asshole that I thought was my mate? I am so sore and unable to move!”

“i exiled him and the guy he paid off for this little stunt.” Sans replies as he helps her down. 

“sorry about the wait there but i knew you were safe here at the very least. frisk... that’s a different story.” She rubbed her ligaments as she looked at Sans with fear.

“What did he do to her? Is she and the baby alright? I will destroy him if he hurt her.” 

“not hurt per say. they’re fine, but... he kinda sold her out to this jeweler so i’m going to take you to her then go back to find mettaton to see if he knows anything. she’s currently with gerson.” 

“What would a jeweler do to Frisk?”

“tried to make her into a jewel. apparently that was asgore’s last form of revenge.” 

“Well ain’t that special. Oh lord my whole family is falling apart. Please take me to my daughter please.” 

“of course. and i let paps and asriel know too.” He took her hand and teleported the two of them to the shop. 

“i’ll be back as soon as i can.” He said, leaving her there with Frisk and Gerson. He arrived at the hotel and went in search of Gaster, because he was pretty sure that was the quickest way to find the robot and he could sense his father’s magic.  Mettaton and Gaster were talking to each other about some chemical and how it would react with another component when Sans went in front of them both.

*Are you alright? You look stressed. Is everything okay?” 

“no, i’m not. but i need some info. metta, do you happen to know anything about maybe reversing spells when it comes to putting a soul into a gem?” 

“Well it is a difficult subject but yes. I do that is similar how I got into this body. It is a transfer spell basically it can be reversed. Why you ask?” 

“because that’s why i’m stressed. the short version being frisk is half way to being a gemstone thanks to asgore.” 

“Oh dear, okay that is pretty simple hang on you will need to do some alchemy. Here let me look through my phone and pull the spell book.” Mettaton looked through the phone and grabbed a old book from the cell phone. He then looked through the book and showed the spell to Sans it was a fairly simple spell it just required that the soul is willing to go back into the body. 

“Once you dissolve the crystal you might have to have to use your magic and help put the soul back into Frisk.” 

“yeah, i can do that. thanks metta.” 

“No problem just be slow when you return the soul if it starts to push back don’t force it. That is the only thing to look out for.” 

“what do i do if it pushes back?” 

“You might have to convince the soul that it needs to go back. Give it a reason why it should go back to the body. This only happens if the soul doesn’t want to go back.” 

“just talk to it then?” 

“Yes, since she is pregnant she has a good reason to want to go back.” 

“got it. yeah, she does. thanks for everything. next time i’m back here it will be with the ladies.” 

“Yep, good luck.” Mettaton says as Sans put the spell book into his cell. Sans teleported back to the shop.  Frisk was still lying there and it was kinda like the modern day sleeping beauty as she laid there while Gerson was trying to look through the books to find a cure for the disease.

“hey gerson, metta had an alternative.” He pulls the book from his phone so the old turtle can see.

“Ahh…” The turtle scanned the book. 

“Did he know the spell that might be the one we need?”

“according to him, this.” Sans points out the text Mettaton had shown him.

“That seems simple enough. So you will be performing this than?” It seemed like a really simple spell but the closer the person is to the one the easier it is.

“yes.” Before he headed over to Frisk though he looked at the turtle.

“do you have anything that might dissolve this gem?” 

“I got some acid but it might hurt the soul.” 

“you know another way to dissolve a gem?” The turtle pulled out a hammer and chisel and handed it to him. Sans had no idea what to do with these... he’d never done this before.

“Chip away at the gem softly?” That was the only thing he could think of.

“hmm, what sort of tools to use though? i mean, one wouldn’t just use a bone or something simple? probably need something different... do you have anything that might work?” Sans really had never done this sort of thing before so he wasn’t entirely sure how to go about it. He wasn’t even sure what the heck the turtle expected him to do with the hammer and... whatever this other thing was... 


	15. Chapter 15

“I have no idea. Never cracked a stone, I can bite it and see if that would do it.”  Sans pulled out his phone and shot off a text to his father.

Sans: dad, can you ask mettaton how to break the gem without hurting the soul? gerson only has acid and he thinks that isn’t a good idea to use.

Gaster: Yeah, I can do that and I will see what he says. 

After a couple of minutes he got a reply back from Gaster.

Gaster: Mettaton says you can probably drill into the gem you just need a small hole to coax the soul out is all. Any crack should do it.

Sans: would a hammer... and nail thingy work? I dunno what this thing is... but gerson handed it to me.

Gaster: You mean a chisel and a hammer? Yes it will but just don’t use your full force. Just treat it like a hammer and nail.

Sans: ... okay then. guess i learned something new.

“okay, so metta says these will do.” He put his phone away and moved over to where the jewel was. He felt nervous about this... he tapped it gently and it started to chip away. Eventually he broke the top off and the soul came out of the gem.

He surrounded the soul part with his magic, gently nudging it back towards Frisk.

“easy does it.” He says gently to the soul. The soul refused to go back into the body it was pushing back and was trying to leave.

“c’mon hun, the kiddo is waiting for you to wake up. so am i... and the rest of the family. we still need ya.” The soul rubbed against Sans but it still was not really being reasonable.

“come on, do you really want to do all this again? i don’t... i don’t wanna go through that pain again... i don’t want to risk losing our angel.” The soul finally obeyed Sans and entered into Frisk when it finally settled in Frisk opened her eyes and glanced around trying to register what is going on. Sans put his arms around her, hugging her close. 

“H-hey what is… Sans are you okay?” She had no idea what had happened or what was going on.

“i’m just relieved is all...” He nuzzled against her. This had been nerve wrecking for him. The kidnapping, the not knowing where she had been... not being able to sense her presence... it tore at his soul.

“When did you get me this necklace?” Frisk had a new piece of jewelry she felt against her neck. She still was trying to understand all of this still.

Sans hadn’t noticed the necklace, he’d been too distracted with things. It was the necklace that was breaking the bond between them. It was giving off a dark energy that now that Sans could see it he could feel the magic inside it.

“i didn’t. lemme see this thing, it’s got a spell on it.” 

“Oh, did I pass out at the hospital or something?” Frisk handed him the necklace.

“or something alright.” He took it and considered what to do with it. He walked over to where the gem was then looked at Gerson.

“what do you think? would cracking this one hurt?”

“No, it is a spell. If what you said is true you probably know a monster who wants that right now to protect themselves. This gem once was used for bad marriages.” 

“you’re right. i do.” He stuck it into the phone instead of smashing it. The old turtle was right.

“Okay, man I feel really dizzy. What time is it? I should eat something before the wedding.” 

“dunno, but i think we should all get back. Is tori still pacing up front you think?” 

“Yes, I imagine she would.” The turtle replied with a smirk. Sans nodded and headed back to the other part of the shop to speak with Toriel.

“hey tori.” 

“Sans, I been looking at all these books found a couple about snails but I can’t find the cure. What if she is in this coma state forever?” 

“she’s going to be fine. she said she was hungry though. i got something you might find useful.” He took the necklace out of his phone again and handed it over to her.

“gerson told me it’s used for bad marriages.” 

“I haven’t seen one of these in years. Yes, thank you!” She put the necklace on.

“sure thing.” 

“It dissolves the bond without killing the monster. Where did you get this?” 

“your husband.” 

“How did he get this? Don’t tell me he used this on Frisk?” 

“mmhmmm. had to ask your captor where frisk was cuz i couldn’t sense her... painful little bit of magic that is for the other party... “ 

“If it is used in its proper sense-” The gem’s properties changed, as she had it on, becoming white magic again. 

“It is meant for protection against a monster who treats their mate very poorly and is stuck in a dead end relationship. It is a marvelous tool.” 

“makes perfect sense and works lovely for you too. looks good on you too.” 

“Why Sans seeing that Frisk is no longer your mate… I am just kidding. I shouldn’t tease.” 

“cute tori. very cute. we should get back to the wedding i think and inform the boys that things turned out okay.”

“Thank you for the compliment though. Yes, we should get back still.” 

“well, you might never have quite been my type but you’re still a very classy lady.” 

“I try to be.” Toriel winked at Sans with a laugh. When they made it over to Frisk; Gerson was giving Frisk some odd looking cookies. Frisk made a face, taking a bite out of them.

“I am not much of a cook like my late wife I am sorry.” 

“I-it is okay. My k-kid is just making things tough r-right now.” 

“yeah, they are a handful and they aren’t even out yet.” 

“It is your mother’s recipe snail cookies. I thought that if I left the shells that it would make it easier.”

“i never woulda guessed.” 

“Yeah… the cookies are very interesting. Sans we should get going. Please let’s hurry.” Frisk would be begging if she didn’t think it would horribly offend the Gerson. Toriel tried a bite of the cookies and she thought it was pretty good as she took a bite the shells made a crunch sound.

“yes, we should be off, thanks again for everything gerson.” 

“No problem! If you want you can take the cookies with you if you like Toriel.”

“I will thank you! These are excellent cookies.” Toriel was munching on them enjoying them very much. Sans smiled and took the group back to the hotel room, just in front of it actually. The he glanced at his phone to see what time it was. It was 10 minutes before 3 the wedding was going to start soon.

“How long till the wedding Sans?” Frisk asked with her stomach growling. 

“let’s get you something to eat, we have an hour still and paps and az were worried about ya. so let’s go meet up with ‘em.” He shot off a text to them both.

Sans: we’re back, frisk’s hungry. have you had lunch yet? 

Asriel: Yeah we did but not the kind of meal that Paps wanted but we are really worried. Did you get my text earlier about postponing the wedding a hour.

Sans: i was a little too preoccupied to look. sorry. at least meet up with us.

Asriel: Yeah where at the hotel? Is Frisk awake is she with you? How is mom?

Sans: both are with me and awake. we’re heading to the lobby for food.

Asriel: We will be there in 5 minutes.

“looks like the boys are going to join us in the lobby. we’ll get some lunch there.” 

“Sounds good. I hope Papyrus don’t mind.” Frisk says sitting down on a bench as her stomach growled. About five minutes later Asriel is dragging Papyrus to the lobby and the moment he saw his mom and sister he let go of Papyrus and ran up to them hugging them both.

“I am so relieved you are both okay. I been so worried.”

“Indeed. We Skipped A Lot Of The Planned Activities Because Of It. Plus He Made An Announcement On Air Telling Everyone That Asgore Died Peacefully In His Sleep Last Night. I Am Upset That He Would Tell Such A Lie To The People.” Asriel held Frisk close just wanting to make sure she was okay.

“no, pap... it was for the best. they wouldn’t have believed the truth. not now anyway. speaking of passing.” Sans drew out his phone and pulled out the jewel. He handed it over to Asriel.

“i trust you know what to do with it.” 

“I do. The moment I know mom is okay and the bond is broken I will destroy this.”

“she’s got that necklace to protect her. your dad used it against me and frisk, but it will protect her if something happens to that jewel.” 

“What? Wait? What?” Frisk was lost to all of this. 

“i’ll tell you later sweetheart, it’s a bit of a long story and right now the important thing is getting you and the little one lunch. what do you feel like eating today?” 

“I would like some oatmeal if that is okay. Something simple.”

“Oatmeal With Dinosaur Eggs?” Papyrus asked with a little hopeful expression. 

“I Might Have Some In My Hotel Room.”

“Might? You have like two dozen of them in our room.” Asriel teased as Papyrus flushed.

“They Are Good Though!” 

“Why don’t we do it this way. Sans you take Frisk to your room. Papyrus and Asriel grab the oatmeal. I will grab some fruit and juice and we will reconvene at Sans’ room. Does that sound good?” 

“bring me a bit of ketchup too please.” 

“We will ketchup soon too.” Toriel laughs as she leaves to go to the nearest convenience store or grocery store nearby.

“heh, sounds like a plan. let’s go back to the room hun before Toriel makes too many condiments for pap to handle.” He jokes lightly. Papyrus rolled his eye lights and went to grab the oatmeal and some bowls with Asriel.  Sans took Frisk back to the hotel room to rest up while they waited for their meal to be made and delivered. Frisk nuzzled against Sans body as they laid on the bed using Sans as a giant water bottle of sorts.

He gently rubbed a hand along her stomach as she lay against him, in a low tone he told her about what happened, summarizing the events after she had left for the hospital. About sharing the feelings with Papyrus then shortly after closing that bond that he’d felt something powerful along their bond that spoke of magic and he’d rushed to get to her only to be too late... chasing asgore to the lighthouse while she’d been shipped to the jeweler and tori had been taken to a cell. He glossed over what he’d actually done to asgore, simply saying he’d judged him for all his crimes; that he’d had enough of all the things that monster was trying to do and that Toriel deserved better. He then told her about her rescue and Tori’s and the spell as well as explaining the necklace and why he’d given it to Tori to wear instead of smashing it, which had been his first impulse.

“What, is our bond broken then?” Frisk became a little concerned.

“not completely, but it is very weak. that’s why you can’t sense anything from me. any longer with that thing and it might have been broken.”

“How do we strengthen the bond? I mean do we have to do anything special or is it just a wait and see kind of thing.”

“with a bit of time and some magic on my end, it will repair itself. i don’t know how long it will take though. i’ve never even heard of such a thing honestly.” Frisk nuzzled against him and held him.

“I am so sorry about Asgore and all that happened.”

“don’t apologize sweetheart. none of this was ever your fault and it’s not your responsibility to take any sort of credit or what have you for the decisions he made. that falls to his mate. the thing about soul bonds is that they’re not just personal, not just being able to be the best thing you can have... but they’re also ways to keep monsters in line... to sometimes, like in the case of asgore, be a warning sign that something isn’t right and something needs to be done before things get this far. i think that he somehow managed to hide far too much from her about his intentions and activities... to the point where there wasn’t really a strong connection anymore. the more you share with your mate in a soul bond about your intentions, speaking your thoughts aloud... the stronger that bond is... but if you keep secrets and do things you want to hide often enough, it weakens it to even the point of nearly breaking. even if that isn’t your intention.” He nuzzled against her affectionately.

“I am still sorry about all that happened. I mean this probably put you in the hot seat with Papyrus and mom lost her mate.” 

“actually, he wasn’t mad about it. he’s been worried and refused to get married without us there.” 

“That is really sweet.” Frisk smiled as there was a knock on the door. 

“that’s why az pushed the wedding back an hour.” He smiled a little though at the knock.

“who’s there?” He wasn’t sure who would be there first.

“Oh My God Sans! No Knock Knock Jokes!”


	16. Chapter 16

“Oh My God Sans! No Knock Knock Jokes who?” Frisk asks mockingly.

“okay pap, i promised none on your day.... though you probably didn’t expect her to do one.” He laughs, opening the door with his magic since he didn’t want to disturb her from her position.

“Thanks Sans. Oh, We Aren’t Interrupting Something Are We?” Papyrus went to the microwave, starting to warm up the oatmeal.

“nope. i was just getting her caught up on things.” Asriel sat at the edge of the bed.

“How is your stomach Frisk? I know you said it was bothering you earlier.”

“Better, now that Sans is rubbing it.” 

“that reminds me, did you get extra pills for that or does tori have ‘em?” 

“I had…” Frisk looked to the side for her purse realizing it was probably left at the hospital when Asgore grabbed her.

“ah. well, az why don’t you find the phone number for the hospital, see if anyone’s found it and if not they’ll know to look for it so we can get that back.” 

“I will do that. Being that soon me and Papyrus will be kings I got to get use to making some orders and stuff like that.” He contacted a monster to go check out the hospital and to see if the purse could be found.

“too true, though i think the formalities in public will likely be the one thing you’ll have to adjust to more than anything.” 

“Yeah, I am going to guess going to school to get my teaching degree is put on hold for now.” 

“well, that’s up to you. remember, until tori passes the crown down officially... you’re not exactly the king yet. “ 

“Oh, then hmmm… okay then. Weew that is a relief.” 

“you should discuss that with her.” He chuckles a little.

“still, you will be considered a “king-in-training” likely and pap will have to start taking certain classes to adjust to the life. but i’ve already discussed that with him. i mentioned it in passing a few times when he only had a vague interest rather than a full blown crush and decided since i was around you more than i’d know your life better... and he was kinda right. speaking of, do you still wish me to retain my job after you take the crown?” 

“You know I was going to talk to you about that. I don’t want you to have that job anymore to be honest. It is nothing personal but we are at an age where we have to start trusting humans. The position you have is also very dangerous.” 

“nah, i get it. i still think that you should have someone who has that job for a little while longer though before it passes out into extinction completely... even if the title of the job changes, there still needs to be someone close to you who has that kinda loyalty and who will protect you if need be.” 

“The other reason is my sister needs you. I can’t afford you getting dusted with her being with child.” 

“heh, yeah, i honestly thought that would be your first reason. wasn’t expecting the other. you have grown quite a bit since we first talked about you movin’ in. i have no doubt you’ll be a fine king when the time comes.” 

“To be honest that is the main reason but I didn’t want you to think it was a poor excuse.”

“family is never a poor excuse to do something. no matter what that something is, because if you do it for family, it’s not being selfish. it’s a worthwhile endeavor... while i can’t exactly leave it vacant, i’ll see if i can’t find someone to fill the job.” 

“If that will convince you to take care of my niece or nephew sure. I am willing to open it up for interviews.” Asriel took Sans’ hand and squeezed it then proceeded to do a handshake from the alternate timeline that when they got done made Asriel give Sans a confused look. During this time Papyrus brought over a tray of oatmeal and Toriel arrived with fruit salads and juice plus a bottle of ketchup for Sans.

“That came way too natural.”

“if you can find someone before i do, then yeah.” Sans replied before his brother had shown up and then smiled at Asriel.

“yeah, remind me to tell you why some time. i think you might find it a little entertaining by then, and less frustrating than now.” 

“Deal!” Asriel says as Toriel sets up an impromptu table using the desk and scooting it over to the bed.

“how about this... the day you two have a kid is when i tell you that story.” 

“I Want A Kid Right Away But Asriel Says Not Until A Couple Months Can We Talk About Kids.” Asriel flush rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh we can’t have that. Asriel I want lots of grandchildren and I would like them now!” Toriel teased as there was another knock on the door.

*Is there room for two more?

“I ran into Gaster and Mettaton coming up and told them about Frisk.” Toriel opened the door for Gaster who smiled and came inside with Mettaton.

“always room for family and friends and he’s right to wait paps... you two need to adjust to your new life first before having a kid. unlike with me, frisk doesn’t have too much to adjust to, but we’ve talked about this before. even if only in passing. plus you’ll have to figure out not just timing but also have things ready. frisk and i are lucky you guys spoiled us after hearing the news cuz honestly our little miracle wasn’t planned.” 

“I am glad we are surrounded by so many beings that love our little angel before they are even born. I am so blessed.” Frisk says, adjusting herself with a little help from Sans to sit at the edge of the bed and eat the oatmeal and fruit.  He settled next to her for his own bowl, which he took with some thanks and ate the meal. Her saying that reminded him that the mission he had only begun to really think to start in the last timeline he should do very soon.... finding out who her parents are. He knew it wouldn’t be hard with today’s technology, but finding them might be tricky.

“You Know Why I Like The Dinosaur One Is The Best. It Is Because They Transform Right Before Your Eyes.” The eggs magically disappear into little dinosaurs.

“heh, yeah, they do. just like those robots you liked when you were a babybones.” 

“Hey Those Are Amazing!” 

“i’m not sayin’ they aren’t bro.” 

“Oh I can see why he was a fan of my work then it wasn’t because of my acting but my body.” Mettaton teased laughing as he ate some oatmeal. Papyrus flushed and shook his head no while there was another knock and Undyne and Alphys waited on the other side.

“Punks let us in!”

“S-sans, Frisk is e-everyone there?” Sans laughed a little then called out.

“sure al... it’s a party in here, just like you always imagined.... “ He was teasing his friend of course, knowing exactly what she would think first.

“You should say not by your chinny chin chin to Undyne.” Frisk muttered to her mate.

“O-oh my… Ummm… Undyne maybe w-we shouldn’t t-they are have what they c-call an orgy.” Sans just laughed. 

“I do not believe that is what is happening in this room Alphys.” Toriel replies, clearly seeing her friend set the other up for that and not sure if she should laugh at that or yell. 

“Your m-majesty y-you are in on the o-orgy too?” 

“come on in al. there’s no orgy here, i’m pullin’ your leg.” 

“Oh…” Alphys almost sounded disappointed as they entered and found a seat on the carpet.

“i’ve been waiting for years to set that one up.” He chuckled, finishing his oatmeal. Asriel looked at the monsters in the room and glanced at Papyrus.

“Papyrus why don’t we cancel the wedding and just hold a little-”

“No No No… Look I Know Right Now It Is Sweet And Sentimental And All That Right Now But I Got It All Set Up. I Ain’t Canceling It For Sweet Moments.” 

“he’s kinda got a point on this one. we’ll have plenty of other sweet moments along the way and everyone is fine now. everything has been taken care of. enjoy this day as yours and his.” 

“Yes, Thank You Brother. Frisk How Are You Feeling?” Frisk just finished her oatmeal. She put strawberries and bananas in hers and finished the whole bowl. Sans, on the other hand, had just eaten the fruit on the side.

“I think we are okay now.”

“We? Are You Going To Be Speaking For Sans Now Too?” 

“i think she’s speakin’ for the baby pap.” 

“Still Not Right That Baby Has Its Own Opinions.” 

“not yet it doesn’t. don’t worry much over, besides, when the carriers have the babies in ‘em they know exactly what the baby wants and needs cuz it makes it known through cues. you’ll probably understand better if you decide to be the carrier.” 

“Yes, I Will Be So Great I Won’t Even Get This Morning Sickness She Had.” Frisk gave him a thumbs up. 

“heh, we’ll see. that will be up to your kid, but i wish ya the best there bro. first let’s get you married though before you start down the baby road too far.”

*If you are already having some morning sickness I got some tea that might help. Remember that trick I taught you Sans, it should help with the sickness. It is not as good as the pills that you can get from the hospital or clinic but in a pinch it does wonders.

“yup, kinda worked that actually while she was resting against me to help. definitely calmed the kiddo down too. guess one of us will have to teach pap that trick too when the time comes, and asriel if he doesn’t already know.” 

“She does seem happier when she is laying up against you. Mom I told Sans he is fired from his job. Is that okay?” Toriel chuckled.

“You mean mean he is right now?” Toriel glanced over at Sans who laughed a little.

“oh you did not. but i agreed to pass it on when a replacement was found. after our honeymoon i’ll start lookin’ around, for now i’m just gonna enjoy bein’ with family, friends an’ my sunshines.” He kissed Frisk’s cheek. 

“I love being around my favorite mimosa.” Frisk muttered back and nuzzled against him.  He wrapped an arm around her gently. 

“Oh that is sweet.” Mettaton says looking at the two.

“hmmm... what time is it by the way? don’t wanna have this “party” run too long. can’t have the grooms late for their own wedding ya know.”  Asriel glanced at the clock and Papyrus did the same but Asriel was quick enough to cover Frisk’s ears before.

“OH MY GOD!!!!!! THE WEDDING IS IN 15 MINUTES!!!! WE WASTED TOO MUCH TIME!!!!” 

“uh thanks for that az.... uh, you two might wanna get ready. shouldn’t take too long and the rest of us should head that way.” 

“I am ready but Papyrus…” Papyrus already left a dust trail as he already ran off.

“pfff... it won’t take him long. better get going though. i have the rings.” He moved over to his suitcase and pulled out the rings that he had gotten from Asriel before the trip.

“Thank you and Frisk, if you want I already arranged it that you get a seat by the restroom area. If you have to make a quick run away to expel anything bothering you.” 

“didn’t need that much detail az, but still, that’s helpful. uh, maybe one of the things you and pap need to work on is not saying quite so much... at least to the rest of us.” 

“It is their thing Sans. We do puns they make uncomfortable comments that make your face do that look that is so damn cute when you do it.” Frisk says kissing his cheek.

“omg...” He put one hand over his face, flushing a little.

“I will call the limo driver. I see the horse and carriage are outside for Papyrus and Asriel… Is that a … giant pumpkin?” Mettaton says looking out the window that looked out over the street.

“It is and that is for leaving for the reception, thank goodness. Okay see you guys at the church.” Asriel left and headed off as Frisk got help by Toriel to clean up for the event.  Sans chuckled a little as everyone hurried off. He had more than enough time to get Frisk to her seat and then head off to where his brother was hastily changing to help him make sure it was perfect.

The dress was beautiful with diamonds and crystals making up the dress and he veil was at least 30 feet long with spaghetti noodle design. He wasn’t sure why his brother wanted to be in a dress, but it didn’t matter all that much; as long as his brother was happy, so was he. He smiled as he helped make sure the veil was straight.

“Do I Look Beautiful! I Want To Be The Prettiest Princess In The World.” 

“you look more than that pap... you’ll be the prettiest one of the century.” Papyrus flushed. 

“it’s about time to meet up with dad. i’m going on ahead okay?” 

“Okay, Sans Before You Go I Want To Tell You Something. I Think You Are Going To Be A Fantastic Father One Day.” 

“thanks bro. i’m sure you will be too. i’ll see you in a few minutes.” He smiled, a slight flush on his cheeks as he was really touched by what Papyrus had said. He slipped out of the door and headed to the altar now that the bride was ready. The lights were turned off as a spotlight was directed to the door where Gaster and Papyrus come through the diamonds and crystals sparkle as several monsters had to help with the veil. He truly had the part of the royal princess down. Gaster handed him over to Asriel who had a deep flush.

“Y-you look beautiful Papyrus.” He didn’t know that he was going to wear a dress, but he pulled the look off. The ceremony was simple enough but Sans made note that Frisk had to leave once but that wasn’t too bad. She was still a little jealous of Papyrus’ dress and entrance. Everything went perfectly for Papyrus and Asriel as they went to kiss each other sealing their vows they just exchanged. Now they were going to head to the reception hall where about 30 kinds of spaghetti was being served and it was open to the public. Which meant there was tons of reporters. 

Sans knew all of this, of course, and once it was time to head to the reception hall he hung back with Frisk so that at least most of the attention was on the bride and groom by the time they actually walked in and he found her a seat as far from most of the crowd as possible. He knew she’d definitely have some issues otherwise. With some quick teleports around the place, he got their food and drink too without anyone being able to corner him... not that one or two who glimpsed him didn’t try... 

“I can’t believe… all the things he got for the wedding.” Chocolate fountains, photo booths, karaoke machine and even arcade games.

“mmmm... it’s definitely overkill, but that’s just pap. he has to have everything perfect. it’s always been his thing, though i don’t think i’ll be participating in half the stuff around here honestly.” 

“You are just saying that because I can’t do half of the stuff. Go I will be fine.” 

“honestly, i’m not... the only thing i might consider doing is a photo booth with you and maybe a game or two, but singing is something i only do alone usually... and i have no interest in that spaghetti contest they were talking about, let alone chocolate.” 

“I do have a surprise for you. They found my purse which means I can show you the ultrasound of the baby.” 

“they got those? this i definitely wanna see.” 

“Yep, here is our little one.” Frisk pulled the photo out it was tiny but there was some fingers and toes and the body attached it.

“their first photo... has tori seen this yet? wait... that’s a stupid question.” 

“What do you think of our little one? No, she hasn’t Sans. I told her to wait outside because I wanted you to be the first to see our little one.” 

“they’re beautiful sweetheart... i almost can’t wait to hold ‘em.” Toriel had been eyeing them all night, hoping that she could eventually see the photo herself the moment she saw the two glancing at the photo she went over to glance at the photo herself. With Toriel looking it made Mettaton curious and also Alphys. Soon a crowd formed around Frisk who had to hide the photo as she didn’t want many to know she was pregnant especially not the reporters.

“tori... think you can keep the nosy reporters away? i see a couple eyin’ our little group over here now... no one say a word about that photo.”

“Why are you hiding it now?” 

“because frisk hates crowds and even more so reporters... and i don’t like reporters myself.” 

“Oh okay. Sure. Mettaton want to dance with me?” Toriel says grabbing the robot and dragging him on the dance floor. The robot was not expecting this and shrugged as he followed. The reporters heard the name Mettaton and all the attention went on to them. 

“i owe them both for that. but at least they’re used to dealing with the noise.” 

“Pffttt… they can’t dance for the life of it though.” Frisk laughed at their dance moves as Mettaton tries to twirl Toriel and she almost twirls into a table.

*Doesn’t matter, it works well enough to keep the bees away from the honey.

“Sounds like someone is jealous.” Frisk teased Gaster just laughing at him being so defensive.

*Of what?

He blinked, seeming caught off guard by that one.

“You got really defensive of your friend Mettaton taking the hit for us and I was teasing you were jealous that you are not dancing with him instead.”

*Well, the queen is a friend of mine too you know. 

“They are both single and ready to mingle.” Frisk nudged Gaster laughing.

*Very funny. 

“Sans, can you imagine with either one of them? Pfffttt…” 

“oh no, you’re not gonna drag me into this one hun... he glares at me enough for just mentioning he needs to date.” Gaster gives them both a deadpan sort of stare.

“I think I can see why though you kinda vowed off dating so you shouldn’t preach what you don’t practice.” 

“that too. but my not dating was due to a phobia... not because i just didn’t want to unlike-” 

*Ahem. Yes, that is quite enough of that. I’m well aware thank you.

Sans gave her a look that kinda said ‘see what i mean?’ 

“Gaster you follow your heart or soul. When the right being comes you will know what to do.” 

*If it ever happens. For the time being I am perfectly fine as I am.

“Pfffttt… can you imagine Sans. If he finds a mate you can potentially have a younger sibling that could play with our kid.” 

“i can see that, though it might be weird for the kids... i mean, how often do people say “my uncle is my age.” ? heh... it’ll be interesting for sure.” 

“Oh that would be so fun!” Frisk teased more watching Gaster’s face turn purple.

*Laugh it up you two.

“Who said we are joking?” Frisk giggled.

“sounds interesting to me.” 

*Ugh... honestly. 

“Honestly, plus I know secretly you are excited about holding a little one in your arms again.” Frisk sneaked the photo of the baby over to Gaster.


	17. Chapter 17

*Yes and that little one won’t be my child. 

“Your children turned out very handsome and smart and kind.” 

*Yes, well. It’s past my time to have more. I am more than proud and satisfied with the monsters they have become.

Sans was a little too embarrassed to actually comment this time.

“I dunno. I have this feeling you can stand to have another one.” Frisk smirked.

*Don’t start getting any ideas young lady. They call that “couple’s syndrome” or something like that. At any rate I believe you have more important things to concern yourself with. 

“Other than the fact Papyrus is trying to do the worm in a Gucci suit?” Frisk glanced over at Papyrus, who was just wiggling on the floor.

*Other than that.

Sans was trying not to laugh honestly, between his father and his brother... it was tough.

“So tell me what is there to worry about?” Seeing where this was going he resigned himself to silence. Apparently Sans was right in her being stubborn, there was no convincing her that he was not on the prowl. He had considered it, a time or two, but had inevitably brushed it off. He had a business to run, once the construction was finished on the building, which would in another month or so.

“Gaster, I am sorry I am picking on you too much. I love you like a father and since I have no father now I really am relying on you to be my backbone.” 

*It’s nothing that I haven’t heard a lot of in the last timeline. Heh... I’m sure you’ll be fine.

“i’m gonna grab some punch. be back shortly.” Sans had caught sight of Alphys in the crowd.

“Okay Sans.” Frisk went back to talking to Gaster about dates baby things.  He teleported over to the buffet to grab his punch before moving over to where Alphys was.

“heya al.” 

“O-oh dear. I hate w-when you do that. H-how are you S-sans?” 

“sorry, but with this crowd it’s the best way to avoid the reporters. i’m having a good time, you?” 

“I a-am having a g-good time. W-what can I h-help you with? I k-know the look you are g-giving me it is ‘I h-have something to a-ask of you’ look.” 

“didn’t know i had one of those... good to know. i just had a question actually.” 

“S-shoot. What is the q-question?” 

“we both know what asgore did... how he took her from her parents... so my question is this... since so much time has passed, how likely do you think it is i can track them down and them not be six feet under?” 

“Y-yes… I umm…” Alphys looked really nervous and started to walk away fast. That was unusual and it meant she was hiding something.

“al.” He knew it was unusual for her to do that he didn’t like what that implied.

“I d-don’t… fine… m-meet me in the h-hallway.” Alphys went off ahead and went to the hallway.

“uh, okay.” He was surprised honestly. He’d wanted to ask an opinion ... apparently there was more to this that she knew than he’d been aware of. He teleported into the hallway. Alphys had summoned a folder from her phone and was holding it tightly in her hands.

“I d-did some research t-the moment you t-told me I was g-going to surprise her and i-introduce her to her p-parents. Sans, it is n-not the b-best news. Do you w-want to know? Do you r-really want to know?” 

“i kinda figured it wouldn’t be if you asked me to come out here... fortunately the bond is still weak so she won’t even know anything is up... but yeah. i do.” 

“They work for your d-dad in a different s-state. It appears t-that Asgore t-tried to buy them off b-before kidnapping F-frisk. They are s-still searching for her.” Alphys hands the file over to Sans to show the pictures and information on the parents.

“he probably knows then... the question then is... why didn’t he say anything?” 

“I d-don’t know.” 

“i’ll find out myself, but not now.” 

“I am s-so sorry S-sans. I f-found out a while b-back but I didn’t know h-how to tell you.” 

“yeah and telling me might have been dangerous at the time. with all asgore’s done, i don’t blame you for being cautious. i’ll figure it out. thanks though. it saves me the time in looking.” He stuck the file into his phone. 

“i’ll tell her that it’s your wedding gift to her.”

“D-don’t tell her r-right away. I d-don’t want her to be u-upset with your f-father. I s-saw them laughing. I d-don’t want to r-ruin their relationship.” 

“i’ll not hand it over until the last evening of this week. i don’t wanna ruin it either and he always has his reasons. i just hope it’s a good one this time.” 

“T-this time?” 

“you don’t wanna know.” He put the phone back into his pants pocket. With the bond nearly severed, he knew it would be easy to keep this secret. He didn’t particularly like to do it, but at the same time he knew it was for the best.

“O-okay. Just r-remember not to s-stress Frisk out as s-she carrying your c-child and the more s-stress she feels the b-baby feels.”

“yeah, i know. anyway, there’s the other gifts too from everyone else. won’t be hard to hide it among the gifts.” 

“I k-know.” Alphys hugged Sans. 

“I a-am still glad to see y-you get married still.” 

“heh.. never thought the day would come. but.. I’m happy it did.” 

“I a-always knew. Y-you are a g-good monster. You j-just needed a good being to s-see that in you.” 

“or rather, a patient and determined one to get me over my fear. c’mon, let’s get back to that party before your gill-friend comes out looking for us both.”

“O-oh I k-know I helped b-but you flatter me t-too much I might fall f-for you yet. Undyne is the j-jealous type you know.” Alphys took that statement for her and not about Frisk. 

“yup, but it’d be just fishy if you started now when you didn’t after that one crush years ago.” Sans didn’t notice really so he didn’t correct it.

“C-come on. T-they are p-playing my song!” Cotton Eye Joe was being played and Asriel was being tugged all over by Papyrus but he let him, laughing and just enjoying the party. Sans laughs and followed his friend back to the chaos that was the party. Frisk sat and watched everyone dance. She didn’t want to tempt fate and get herself sick again as she watched everyone get on the fun. Alphys dragged Sans into the fray and got him to dance with everyone else. Undyne took the other side of Sans and practically carried him around as they danced as a group. Sans was completely unprepared to be grabbed, but he just went with it. The punch he’d been holding ended up on a passing table. Completely forgotten. 

“This is so much fun punk!” Undyne comments as they swung around Sans was like a doll and he just went along for the ride. While Frisk just took pictures on her phone. Some of the reporters became a little gutsy while Sans was busy dancing to ask her some questions but she ignored them. She wasn’t going to let this moment get ruined by some reporters. Sans was being transferred over to Papyrus who swung him around and threw him in the air and caught him easily like they practiced this over and over again. When he got to Toriel he found that he was being spun around and sent over to Mettaton who was the merciful one and gently dips him.

“Aren’t you dizzy?”

“considering paps and i practiced that a billion times? i got over vertigo real quick. thanks for the concern though. i think though i need to sit down and just catch my breath.” 

“You really practiced all that?” Mettaton pulls him from the dip and lets him go back to his table where several reporters now surround Frisk asking questions that just made her eye twitch.

“Your father is dead. How do you feel?” 

“You were adopted clearly. How does that affect you?” 

“How do you feel that brother is the natural selection to be the next King?”

“Were you forced to marry a monster?” 

“Will you have a child? If so would it be a monster or human?”

“yup... and now i need to go rescue my mate from the vultures. excuse me.” He took a deep breath to calm himself down then smirked. There were a lot of forgotten drinks at the other tables..... and every single one of them ended up dumped on the reporter’s heads without getting a single drop on his mate. 

“ya know, i know she’s royalty and all that, but she ain’t the main attraction tonight and you all look like the drinks are on you... so why not clean up your act a little?” The reporters glared at Sans and started to move on.

“don’t look at me, not like i’m sticking my nose where it don’t belong.” Frisk sighed as they left.

“feel better?” He asks as he takes a seat next to her again, the floating cups found their way to a trashcan nearby.

“Little. I am kinda jealous that you had so much fun though.” The party didn’t seem to have any slow songs of any kind in it as all the party songs were playing.

“kinda wasn’t given a choice... and i lost my punch in the process as i’m sure you can see.” Frisk offered her punch to Sans scooting it over to him.

“you’re too sweet hun.” He kissed her cheek and took a small sip; the punch had actually just been a reason to try and find Alphys, but he liked punch too, still he wasn’t going to drain her drink either. He’d feel guilty if he did that.

“Go ahead drink it. I am kinda thirsty for some pop to be honest but I don’t see any. Besides when they finally do have a slow song we can dance to you will be energized for it. I still think you had fun still.”

“i did, but i don’t think there’s likely to be a slow song any time soon. that’s kinda why i wanted to rest... no one can truly keep up with my brother.”

“Should we just head back to the hotel then?” It was getting late and they yet cut the massive cake they had nor had they thrown the garter or the flowers. As if on cue though the DJ announces.

“Yo yo yo… Check this out we got Asriel and Papyrus throwing the bouquet and garter. So you lucky ladies and gentlemen who are single and looking to mingle here is your chance at love.” 

“pfff... omg...”  Gaster was sitting in a chair several tables down with Mettaton in another chair.

*I’m debating how ethical it is to try and catch a garter twice... 

“It is perfectly fine I think it is fun besides the odds of catching it t-” The bouquet landed right in Mettaton’s lap.

*You were saying? Last time you got bonked on the head with it. What next?

“Oh dear. Maybe I should leave the room.” Asriel slingshot the garter.

*Oh don’t be silly. The odds aren’t high that-

And the thing smacked him in the face.

*I think we need new odds.

“What is going on? Look I choose who I mate with and I don’t let things like this dictate that.” 

*Don’t look at me, they weren’t magic influenced. I’ve have known if Sans did something like that.

Alphys nudged Undyne and whispered into her ears.

*I wasn’t even standing anywhere near the group this time!

All of a sudden the group is talking and they are looking at the two.

“Kiss! KISS! KISS!” 

*Okay... the first time was funny... this, however... not my tastes.

He waved away the chanting crowd and got up to get a new cup as after the garter had fallen off him it had knocked the mostly empty cup over. 

“Poor darling. Okay kids go play with your toys and leave us alone.” 

“wow... poor dad. geeze. the odds of that happening without someone like me influencing it is.... astronomical.” 

“I don’t know odds but I know stupid luck. I call that stupid luck.” Frisk says with a nod.

“stupid luck twice in a row though? that’s some extra freaky stupid luck if you manage to get something you’re not even trying for not once, but twice in two days. i think he’s going to want to skip the next wedding that happens just to keep from getting smacked in the face again.”

“Well we should get Undyne and Alphys married and we will see if those two get smacked again.” 

“what exactly would that prove if it happens?” 

“That those two are destined to get smacked by garters and bouquets for the rest of their lives.” 

“pfffffff... harsh frisk, harsh.”

“You love it.” Frisk nuzzled against his face and started to kiss him.

“guilty.” He returned the kiss. 

“Though I wonder… should I date a robot? I think it would been more appropriate.” Frisk was joking obviously.


	18. Chapter 18

“hmmm, i don’t have an answer to that one.” He replied, he had considered a comeback, but had mostly drawn a blank on good ones.

“although if you’d married one, you could definitely claim you’d ‘done the robot.’ “ He says as an afterthought.

“Pffftttt… Worth it… but I can claimed I got boned though.” 

“touche.” 

“I think I prefer t-” Before she finished her line Papyrus was tossing cake at all the guests. In wedding traditions sometimes the bride and groom would smash cakes into the face of their loved one in good fun. Papyrus taking the next step decided that everyone should have that experience and was tossing cake at everyone while Asriel took cover as he wasn’t sure what to really do. Frisk and Sans were covered in cake in a matter of moments as Papyrus kept tossing cake at everyone. The lavish party looked like it was a five year old's b-day party and the parents ran away leaving the kids to fend for themselves.

“i think it’s fair to say we took the cake...” Sans took a sip of the punch before licking off some cake. 

“good cake too.” Frisk is a fan of a good cake but to be covered in it was another thing as she looked at Sans with a deadpan expression.

“okay, okay, let’s hit the showers then.” He took her hand and teleported them from the mess into the bathroom of their hotel room.

“Great scott… I just ugh… this is so disgusting… I feel so squishy and sticky.” 

“he looked up one too many traditions i think.” Sans says and helps her peel out of the dress, discarding it and other garments so she can climb into the shower and get clean. He peeled himself out of his soiled clothes next before he joined her.

“I mean yesterday we had a little cake fun but today with all that had happened…” 

“he never does anything by halves.” Sans did agree that while cake was good to eat, being covered in it was a different story. He didn’t like the feeling of being sticky honestly.

“I am truly my father’s daughter. I should be more tolerant but I felt a little left out.”

“hmm, well i don’t think we were excluded except in the warnings that cake was going to fly. though from the lack of all the others ducking and covering... i’m not sure anyone knew that was coming.” 

“You are right but like the dancing and stuff like that. I kinda wanted to take some photos to look back on and well that didn’t happen.” 

“there will be plenty of that i’m sure. there were some cameras around besides the reporters for this event. i saw a couple. didn’t have chance to snap any photos myself though.” 

“You are being kind to me. Thank you.” Frisk cupped his face and kissed him gently in the showers. He returned the kiss lovingly. She was worth it. He held her close as they washed off the desert from themselves. He enjoyed the little things like this, admiring not just her shape but how soft she was beneath his fingertips as he washed her back. She was beautiful... and it seemed a little surreal to know she was his. 

“You really know how to treat a girl right Comic Sans Gaster.” She nuzzled into his neck, kissing it gently as they finished up showering.

“can’t imagine how i captured your heart otherwise.” He replies, lightly joking as he steps out and grabs a towel. He takes the chance for another kiss as he steps forward. It was light, gentle, loving.

“Hmm… you know we never did finish our  _ dessert  _ this morning.” Frisk teased as she returned the little kiss back.

“no, we didn’t. and as i recall you were purposely working me up too, not that such a thing is hard for you...” 

“I shouldn’t have done that still. You were trying to be a good brother while I tried to be the little vixen that tried to make you make sweet love to me all day long.” Frisk muttered into his ear canal seductively as she nuzzled up against him.

“yeah... but you’re my little vixen.” He purrs back, pulling her against him with a lingering kiss. She was his and she didn’t think about what happened with the party over at Papyrus' wedding which went on until the next day around noon before the last guest left. Asriel and Papyrus stayed there the whole night. Asriel was exhausted but Papyrus thrived off the energy and was disappointed it was over. Papyrus was looking for Asriel when he spotted him asleep at the table. Like most monsters they found out how long the party went by watching the news. 

Gaster had retreated from the party just shortly before the cake flew, which he found out later that morning from the news and about the tradition. Mettaton and Toriel joined him at the breakfast buffet.  What he wondered was why everyone suddenly had presumed he’d just kiss the friend he’d barely known a few days. Sure they were good friends, but he wouldn’t go so far as to call them best friends yet. Though he had no doubt that they would be with a little more time to get to actually know one another.

“He is having one of those genius thoughts I was telling you about.” Mettaton says as they notice Gaster kinda staring off into the sunset.

*Genius thoughts? Really? Is that what they call it when someone is lost in thought now?

“Geez, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. Is everything okay dear?” Toriel asks.

*Hmmm, I think I’m just a little tired still. Even with a good night’s rest two weddings back to back like that is still exhausting.

“I feel sorry for Asriel, poor thing, he is still up. Papyrus is really making him work for it.” Mettaton says tsking a little.

*Oh dear. I should have a talk with my son about that... he really does have more energy than even a light monster sometimes... and those supposedly went out of existence years ago.

“Well he can do whatever he wants it is his wedding night.” Toriel tries to be reasonable.

*I suppose, though pushing one’s mate to such limitations is not a good idea.

“No, and I imagine Asriel will be wiped out for a couple of days.” 

*Most likely. That cake thing was unexpected, I was fortunate there I guess that I ended it early to get a good night’s sleep.

“You were lucky, me and Toriel were covered head to toe in the sticky stuff. I think the cake was good from what I tried.” Mettaton admitted as Toriel nodded but she felt so gross after getting hit by all the cake and frosting.

“Now we are officially family by blood now. How do you feel knowing your son will be king one day? Well, actually both of your boys will be up to be Kings.” Toriel says sipping her coffee.

*I am not sure about that in specifics, but I am a proud of the monsters they are.

“I know you are. I am so proud how my kids turn out as well.” Mettaton thought about it and states.

“Well I love how my assistant turned out.” Toriel laughed at Mettaton’s comment and he shrugged.

“Hey my assistant Sarah has turned out to be the best monster I have had the honor to get to know.” 

*If you say so.

“I felt left out everyone else here was bragging about their little ones. Mine is older but she is mine that I can claim now.” 

“Oh don’t be jealous now Mettaton. Children are not easy to raise and they take a lot more than patience to do it as well.” Mettaton was in his other form so his emotions were clear as day as how he felt and Toriel laughed a little.

*I am sorry, we did not mean to make you feel left out.

“It is okay Gaster. It is a choice I made, not taking a mate on nor adopting.”

“I was going to say adoption was always a choice.” Toriel stated as Mettaton shrugged.

“Oh, I forgot after this week would you two like to come to the studio. I would love to interview you both if you have time. Than you can meet my “daughter” then.” 

“That can be fun. I will invite Grillby to come along. I know Asgore was a giant butt but it has been hard the last couple of days not seeing him. I think it is getting used to the fact that I saw him everyday. Just to be able to hang out with you guys it does help.” Mettaton took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“We are here for you.” Mettaton says with a reassuring tone. Gaster nods in agreement.

Asriel and Papyrus had an extravagant honeymoon with helicopter rides and scuba diving while Frisk had planned about what they were going to do her gut was not going to let her have fun and on top of it Sans was being way overprotective. She wore her body suit bathing suit to the pool but she ended up just letting her feet settle into the water. She truly hated the fact that Sans changed with a flip of the switch. It was odd not to have their bond as well. On top of it with Sans pondering the moment to talk to his father about the facts of Frisk’s parents she had seen Sans a little less than usual. So there she was splashing softly in the pool alone because Sans said he would be right back but he was gone for about 15-20 minutes now. Frisk promised she wouldn’t go into the pool without him.

“Where did he go?” Frisk asked looking for Sans as Sans was meeting up with Alphys trying to gather some more information on the other side of the hotel.

“I t-tried to find w-where they l-live but I c-can’t seem to get the a-address. Gaster m-must be k-keeping that in the d-dark.” 

“i see, and cornering him has been tough.” 

“H-how has y-your honeymoon been g-going? You b-been hanging out with me and U-undyne quite a bit. Is e-everything okay b-between you two?” 

“we’re fine al, but today she was tired from the baby so i told her i’d just talk to whoever i found while she took a nap. she mentioned something about a swim, so when we’re done here i’ll swing by the pool and see if she’s up.” 

“W-well you b-better hang out with her b-before she suspects something. I k-know your bond is w-weak but it is still your h-honeymoon.” 

“yeah... i don’t want her feeling lonely or getting ideas.” He headed to the pool, snagging some drinks for them both, one he knew she liked, as sort of part of what took so long. He then teleported to the pool entrance before heading over to her.

“heya, sorry about that. i got some drinks for us in case ya get thirsty.” He even had them in a coozy so it wouldn’t get warm while she swam if she didn’t drink it right away.

“Yeah, it is fine.” It was not fine. She was not happy as she let herself go into the pool. 

He watched her swim, wondering if part of the reason he felt this way had to do with his magic. He had kinda been pushing it with his heat cycles for years, and magic didn’t like to be ignored... He kinda just wanted to snuggle with her for the rest of the honeymoon with the way his magic was jumpy, but he wasn’t going to do that to her.

She swam in the pool and was trying to pretend she wasn’t jealous of the fact every time she looked on social media Papyrus and Asriel were taking romantic adventurous pictures while they seemed to close themselves off because she was pregnant. Sans knew he needed to do something about the magic... because he really didn’t think anyone should be cooped up on a honeymoon if they didn’t plan it to go that way. Frisk soon realized Sans was just staring at her and not joining in. Another event she tried to have him join her just to have him stand in the sidelines. She just wanted to make memories with him. Was her request that demanding?

He shook away his thoughts, took a sip of his drink before setting it aside. He normally wasn’t the active type but it would work off some of the magic. He mused as he walked over to the deep end before he backed up a bit and then ran to the edge and dove straight into the water, sliding through it almost seamlessly despite the splash was like a small stone had just been tossed in.

She watched a little as she stayed in the shallow end and floated a little. 

Sans knew how to manipulate his magic and... he didn’t do this sort of thing often but with as much magic build up as he had he could show it off... The magic surged through him and when he did a leap out of the water... he looked like a skeleton version of a mermaid with a lightning blue tail. It was a pretty awesome sight, she enjoyed it for the little time and she closed her eyes for a moment to prevent the water from getting into her eyes.

“Pretty cool.”  He swam over to her.

“got some excess energy, more than normal and this is a good way to get rid of it. but not everyone knows how to do this.”

“Why? Do you have excess energy? To release extra magic?” 

“yup. being alone all the time i kinda pushed my heat cycles back and now they’re tryin’ to kick my butt all at once in return. it’s... um... probably a bit of the reason i’ve also been a bit more protective than usual. kinda amps up the paternal instincts a bit on top of being annoyingly there.”

“A little protective?” Frisk had to remind him the outfit she is wearing covered 85% of her body.

“eh... heh... more possessive too.” He looked slightly embarrassed.

“How do we deal with this heat?” Frisk was just floating letting her body just rise to the top and relaxing. It was one of the things she loved to do when she swam was just to relax and let the water sweep her away.

“i’m just trying to run off the energy, if i don’t then the result would be pinning you to the mattress every three hours... and while it sounds ideal i don’t think you wanted to do that all week.”

“Just... great…” Frisk says under breath. This week has been less than ideal and now it is throwing up and be stuck in a hotel or be under parental watch and have no fun. Either way she would be throwing up. She glanced over at Sans then back up at the sky. 

“anyway. what did you want to do after this?” 

“I don’t know. What  _ can _ we do?” 

“hmmm, well there are a number of activities to do around here or at the beach itself. though i’m not becoming a mer-skelly at the beach. that’d attract too much attention.” 


	19. Chapter 19

“Yeah, I imagine. Whatever makes you feel comfortable love.” Frisk says with as much enthusiasm as if she was going to school.

“that and i know how much you hate crowds. we’d be tailed by everyone, literally, for the rest of this trip, probably, if i did something like that.”

“Mmmhmmm… yep.” Frisk was thinking of all the fun activities her brother was doing and was silently cursing at him for being able to do everything. Sans pretty much didn’t want to drink anymore and he already was losing that fun side she liked about him.  Sans knew that she wanted to leave the hotel or at least do something, but she wasn’t exactly giving him any options here and he didn’t really know what to do off the top of his head. He could come up with a number of things, but what exactly would be something she’d enjoy too besides a simple walk on the beach? He was considering what else there was to do too....

“Why don’t we go on the ferris wheel or is that too dangerous?”  _ That was too cruel. I shouldn’t have said it that way.  _

“ferris wheels aren’t that dangerous, sure, we can go.” He tried not to wince at the implication though. Frisk head to the exit of the pool and picked up the drink and sipped at it. She hated the fact she felt like a inmate to her mate. Sans did several leaps through the water, he normally enjoyed this workout, but right now he felt like it was to his disadvantage because even if she didn’t say it he was pretty sure he knew what she thought about the past couple days. This was making the week miserable and was not at all what he’d been planning months ago.

“I am going to the hotel room to change.” Frisk says setting down the glass.

“i’ll meet you up there then sweetheart.” She nodded as she headed upstairs to go to her room. Maybe she should just let him screw her, at least it would be something.

He shot beneath the water, doing several laps so fast the water began to follow in a whirlpool effect before he leapt up out of the water again and teleported, dispelling the tail midair so that he landed in the bathroom with a soft thud. He then dried himself off and came out to grab a change of clothes from the suitcase.  She was in the shower just cleaning off the chemicals off of her and came out, not surprised the way he showed up. It no longer had that freak out moment, which she was glad because to jump every time at that was nerve wracking. When she did come out of the shower he was flipping through a handful of brochures.

“What are you doing?” She asked though she didn’t let herself hope much because she hasn’t gone very far yet and he seemed to possessive and parental to let them to really even go to restaurants.

“trying to find something that might be fun for us both, well, besides the restaurant anyway. there’s a new one nearby here that allows you to see the sea life while you eat. it’s an innovate thing, dunno if you want to look at the live version of your dinner though.” Frisk sighed but she had to give it to him he is trying and she took vows to love him through good times and bad. It wasn’t the worst but it wasn’t the best right now. She pressed her forehead against his.

“Look, I know you are going through something if it helps by having sex right now. Let’s just have sex okay?” He met her gaze, sighing a little.

“i didn’t plan for it to go this way hun. i had other plans and i wanted to go out and do things, but the past two days i’ve had problems thinking straight. i got rid of some of the energy so it’s a little more clear now. i want to share this time with you, because you’re everything to me, not be cooped up here because of some wild magic.”

“It is okay, Sans. You won’t enjoy yourself out there. You barely enjoyed yourself when  swimming. I just want you to be happy. I can always have a trip later.”  _ Why are we lying to ourselves?  _

“well, i don’t think i was in the water long enough for that and let’s face it, it’s kinda hard to enjoy something when the person you love the most is unhappy.” He nuzzled against her affectionately.

“It is kinda hard to have fun when your mate won’t have fun with you.” She returned the nuzzle and held him close.

“yeah, i know... that’s why i think we should get out... find something that we both wanna do. we’ve been here in the hotel long enough.”

“I don’t want to say I am upset about the pregnancy but I kinda wish I could postpone the baby this week. That doesn’t work that way doesn’t it?”

“heh, no unfortunately not. i get it, you just don’t like the timing.” 

“Yeah, come on. I will try to find the most conservative outfit I have and we will go.” She went up to the laundry and glanced through the pieces wandering what would be okay for this occasion.

“just find something comfortable that isn’t form fitting. i think that will be enough for at least a walk on the beach or any other thing we get up to.” Frisk pulled up some loose jeans and a light long sleeve shirt. 

“Is this okay?” Frisk glanced at the blue summer dress that she wanted to wear but knew she probably shouldn’t.

“looks good if you plan on walking the beach. i hear it gets cold there sometimes.” Frisk nodded and started to put on the outfit when her phone went off with another notification from Papyrus and Asriel. 

Parasailing with my mate!

It was a picture of Asriel and Papyrus parasailing taking turns. Frisk press the thumbs up on the picture and headed out with Sans. He followed her out of the hotel, he’d noticed a couple things from the brochure that might be fun.

“How are we getting there?” Frisk asked looking at Sans wandering if they were going to shortcut or take a car or would they walk there.

“well, it’s about a block from here, so i’d say we could walk or take a shortcut.”

“It is nice weather we could walk. Are you going to be able to go for a walk without any incidents?” She was so ignorant as to not know that heats caused several accidents to happen.

“should be good for several hours.” 

“Are you sure?” It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him it is just that she wanted to double check as she didn’t want to be at the police station explaining why her mate destroyed several things.

“i’m sure.” Frisk offered her hand to him so that they could walk hand and hand.  He slipped his fingers through hers as they walked side by side. It was a nice walk as the weather was really nice but she felt a little warm in her outfit, but she didn’t complain because she didn’t want to be taken back to the hotel. It was a little cooler closer to the surf though when they got to beach where the restaurant was. It was the only building actually in the surf itself.

“This place looks pretty awesome. I won’t be able to eat much seafood but I can watch the fishies. The mercury in fish isn’t good for pregnancy.” 

“no, but they have some other things on the menu you can have hun. that also come from the reef.” Frisk went down below and looked around it was pretty marvelous. The thing that surprised her more that no one was there.

“Sans, did you reserve the whole restaurant?”

“heh, no, but most of it. that way there wouldn’t be too many others here if any.” Frisk kissed his cheek and were taken to their table. The view was incredible. It was like she was in a giant water tank surrounded by fish. Many colorful fish swam by before a waiter came over to take their order.

“This is so cool. Sans thank you. I will make it up to you tonight.” 

“heh, no need hun. i’m just glad you enjoy the view as much as i do.” He replies as the waiter hurries off to fill the order, bringing them some fruity drinks to sip on as they wait. Frisk smiled and looked out at the fish, her attempt to flirt sounded like she was doing a favor and it failed so bad that she just stared out into the water until the food arrived and they ate it in complete silence.

“That was good huh?”

“i don’t think i know what to think honestly. not my normal choice of food, but yeah, it was an experience. glad i found it. what did you think?” 

“It was good. So now what do we cuddle and watch the stars?”

“we can do that for a little while, at least until the food settles.” 

“What do you have for plans?” Frisk asked wondering as Sans pays for the bill.

“you’ll see.” He replies with a bit of a smile. Frisk gave him a confused look but followed him letting him take the lead. She had no idea what he had planned but this was the most they had done the last couple of days so she wasn’t going to complain.

“Can you give me a little clue?” 

“hmmmm... well i heard some good sed-iments about it.” Frisk gave him a look, not sure what that meant but shrugged as she held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He chuckled softly. Gently squeezing her hand as he knew she’d get it once they went. He found a good bench to look up at the stars with her at. She sat and took his arm and placed it around her shoulders and leaned against him looking up at the stars as they started to appear when the sun finally disappeared for the night. He rested his head against hers gently as he held her close.

“Thank you for taking me out. I know this had to be hard on you.” She murmured to him.

“it’s worth it to see you smile.” He murmured. Frisk leaned up and kissed his cheek gently than smiled looking up at the stars. They were really pretty that night with it being clear and no clouds. He pointed out a few to her, talking about their history a bit.

“You really do love the stars don’t you?” Frisk noticed how is eye lights seem to sparkle as he told the history of the stars and just other tales about how the stars seem to be.

“yeah, it’s the second... hmmm, no. third best thing in my life.” 

“Oh and who are the first two?” Frisk says with a smirk.

“my family and puns.” 

“Here I was thinking you and the baby were my top two.” She caressed his face making his eye lights focus on her alone.

“Then you put puns instead of me so the baby currently outranks you.” Frisk teased laughing a little. He chuckles a little.

“but you’re family sweetheart. and family always comes first.” 

“Ahh but I should be named. You are trying to seduce me remember?”

  
  
  


“oh? you want me to rank the family now do you?” He teased gently.

“Just between you and me yes.” Frisk teased back winking at him.

“Let’s see my ranking now… it is baby, Asriel, mom, and then Sans. You are starting to slip down the chain now.” 

“ah, i see. well if i have to do that... hmmm, it’d have to be you, the baby, paps, dad, tori, then asriel.” Frisk pretended to take the list seriously as she nods her head smiling.

“I see well since you ranked me higher I guess you can be tied with mom now for third place.” Frisk stuck out her tongue out at him.

“gotta start somewhere i guess.” He joked back.

“Indeed, so where do we go from here? You want the first place position right?”

“that’s the goal.” Frisk gave him a weird look expecting him to tell her where they are going next but the response she received told her nothing really other than he wanted her affection.

“okay, that was kinda a weird way to put it i guess. but the answer is still yes regardless of how i put it.” 

“Pffttt Okay lead the way my mimosa.” He smiles and glances at his phone. It was about time. He led her from the bench towards the coast, heading in the opposite direction of the restaurant. It was a bit of a walk, but it wasn’t too bad. At the other end was a cavern and he tugged her inside. It was decorated with faint lights for tourists and all along the walls were beautifully colored types of earth, not just gemstones, but rock that was smoothed into intricate patterns that no man could ever hope to make. 

“Oh wow… this place is beautiful Sans.” She let herself feel the textures of the stones that made the walls, it felt cool to the touch and the lights helped show off the colors that made up the cave.

“they do tour groups, but i figured we’d want to go at our own pace so i timed it after the last group.” 

“Pffftt… are we going to get into trouble?”

“nah, the place officially shuts down in about two hours... so we have some time. the tour is optional.” 

“Okay so we are now officially spelunkers.” Frisk started to follow the lights that lead them farther down into the cave. It was amazing how the tunnel lasted this long.

“now you got the dirt on my joke earlier.” He says in a bit of a teasing tone.

“Oh… nope don’t get it but I have rocks for brains.” 

“pff, you do not.” 

“You can see souls not brains so how do you know?” Frisk challenged him teasingly.

“because you have to have a smart brain to keep up with my kinda wit.” 

“But my dear you don’t even have a brain to speak of. Thus if I have rocks for brains I would still have the advantage. Plus there is the fact that I am pregnant and you know the saying two heads are better than one.” That is when she smirked and felt like she got the winning point. He just laughed. 

“So did I win and what is my prize?”

“okay, okay. you got me there and what do you want as a prize hun?” 

“I can pick whatever I want?” She can go several ways with this and she smirked.

“yup.” Frisk went up to him and pushed him against the cave wall seductively nuzzling against his neck placing little kisses until reaching his ear canal.

“I want… a hot fudge sundae.”

“i t-think i can manage that. b-but uh... when would you like the sundae?” He had been caught off guard by that.

“On Sunday of course.” Frisk nuzzled into his neck. He laughed a little.

“wow. did not see that coming.”


	20. Chapter 20

“I thought you might like it. Plus, I know that if you truly were in the mood you would make it happen.” She laughed as continued down the path leaving poor Sans behind. His senses were still reeling from that as he stumbled after her... any more of that and he’d definitely have lost his sense of control. As it was... he was barely keeping it intact.  The cave was fascinating and after exploring it for awhile Frisk and Sans found themselves near the back of the cave.

“How long have we been here Sans?”

“hmm, about an hour i’d say, why?” 

“The reason I asked is I don’t want to be lost in the dark. You said the cave is open for two hours. If the lights go out I'd probably scramble to try to find you and I would be at your mercy.”

“i’ll protect ya sweetheart.” He says in a light tone, half joking, half serious.

“I know you would. You are my shiny knight in armor.”

“yup.” He follows her along the wall, admiring her a little more than the wall behind her.   
  


“Wait pfffttt… I think I hear someone making out up ahead.” Frisk put her finger to her mouth.

“Looks like we are not the only ones here.”

“doesn’t surprise me one bit. think they’ll move if we talk loud enough?”

“Probably, oh you aren’t going to ruin someone’s fun are ya? You wouldn’t like it if we were making out thinking we were alone.”

“true, but i also don’t block pathways when i do things like that either.” Down the pathway there was some noise than.

“L-Let go of me you creep! SOME-“ 

“so much for making out. stay here.”

“I didn’t know…”  Sans moved forward quickly, rounding the corner to the pathway.

“hey.” Several beings couple of humans and monsters had a girl pinned to the ground. It was turning ugly quick. Sans was glad he’d told Frisk to stay back, his eye lit instantly and the souls grabbed by his magic as he yanked them away from the other. The girl shook as she curled into a ball.

“you okay?” 

“I t-think so… they… tried to… I didn’t…”

“yeah, i can see that. head back to the path. there’s a woman there. go back to the cavern’s entrance, call the cops.” She got up weakly clearly bruised and cut up as she made her way past Sans looking at him a little weary but grateful at the same time. The moment she left the area she ran as fast as she could down the tunnel running into Frisk who proceeded to help her while Sans dealt with the pest problem.

“now then... maybe you want to explain yourselves... because, you see... you humans get a pass on to the cops. but the monsters.... they ain’t so lucky.... are you?” He says with a wicked sort of grin. 

“She had it coming that is why.” The human stated feeling fearless now that he was going to the police and not have to face a beating from a monster.

“is that so? so you think that just because you don’t have to face the Judge like them that you can spout such filth? you can’t lie to me.” 

“All she had to do was suck my-“  A bone smacked him across the face, it was a blue bone too so it stung, but only a little.

“that is what we call a warning shot.” The monsters kept their mouth shut as they knew if they say anything they could be dusted faster than those stupid humans. Sans summoned a small bone then pointed at one of the monsters. 

“you. you look like you’re smart... why don’t you enlighten this.... idiot... what happens to humans who cross certain boundaries eh?” 

“Dusted by the Judge…”

“and what boundary do you think warrants that?” 

“We… we worked for him.”

“Coward, stupid monsters can’t keep their fucking mouth shut.” The man was slammed into the wall behind him, one of the less pretty ones.

“We did wrong though. We signed our death warrants the moment we helped kidnap the girl he pointed.”

“and why did he want her specifically?” Sans seemed more interested in listening to the monster than the “leader” of this group. 

“She said no to him and his advances. Than he tried to push her into the wall and she kicked him where the sun don’t shine.”

“ah.... why don’t you tell your little co-worker a story then.... what happens to souls, humans or monsters, who face the Judge for that kinda crime...” 

“The other humans here are his brothers.”

“guess they can hear it too.” 

“The story goes that the Judge will weight all your sins and if he thinks you are guilty or your soul is black he will make you suffer as bad as you have caused unto others.”

“yeah... and since you know this little story... maybe you humans wanna enlighten me as to why you would hire a monster... someone who knew the wages, and never thought to ask what would happen to you if you... crossed certain lines.” The humans snickered feeling proud of themselves.

“You think we will tell you. You know the deal if you tell him than the deal is off filthy creatures!”

“actually, considering where you’re going tonight.... it won’t really matter.” Sans says to the man then turns back to the monster.

“you made a poor choice for sure.”

“Yes, I know. It is something I still don’t regret though sir.” The monster looked him in the eye lights. There was some fear there.

“hmmm, i see.” He pulled the monster over to him as he says. 

“then i have a message for you that i want you to consider.” 

“You don’t dare betray us! If you do you know what will happen!” The man yelled at the two.  Sans ignored the man as he dug something out of his pocket and then a pen. He wrote something on the back of the card and handed it to the monster. It was a short message:

the weight of a monster’s soul is like a feather. If you need help, then you can find it at the place on the other side. 

“Indeed, it is. Sometimes the scales are lopsided and you try to make the scale even again.” Sans nodded, he understood, just as surely as he was certain the other monster understood the message he had given... even if not clearly understanding the full impact of it. 

“We are going to go talk to the police.” Sans nods, letting the monsters go first, but he kept the humans there.

The monster hands the card back with a scratched in message.

C U 

Frisk and the girl sat at the bench waiting for the cops to arrive, when the monsters came out she let a horrific scream as she hid behind Frisk. Frisk grabbed the closet thing to a weapon which was a trash can and stood in front of her. Her phone went off after a moment, the monsters kinda just froze. She didn’t dare to look away from the monsters seeing how bad her friend is.

Sans: the monsters are in need of help. they won’t do anything.

“Take my phone Ashley and go to the hotel I told you about.” Ashley took the phone and left ahead so they just had a Mexican standoff.

The monsters really weren’t sure what to do honestly. Why were they being threatened with a trash can? It wasn’t long before some cops showed up. They could easily defeat Frisk and she knew it too. It was more the fact that she could delay them if she had to for the young lady to escape. The three just kinda stared at her uncomfortably.

“I d-don’t know w-what part you p-play but trust me I will n-not let you near her.” The cops came up with weapons drawn and looking for answers.

“We’re not here to make trouble with you.” One of them spoke up. 

“Your husband still has the humans inside.” 

“Are you the victim miss?” The cops asked as she shook her head no.

“She sent the victim to a hotel near here probably.” 

“I don’t trust them though officers. I will show one of your men where she is at once everything is secured. The heir to the throne, Sans is down there with several suspects. I think you might want to call back up.” The cops called in more while they start to process the monsters and made their way down to where Sans is.  Sans was lounging against a stalagmite, the three humans were on the ground. They seemed to be out cold but otherwise were in perfect health.

“hi.” 

“Prince Sans? Are you alright?”

“heh, i don’t stand much on titles, but yeah. i’m okay. i can hold my own. It was just as well i was passing this way with my bride. but these three have some heavy crimes behind ‘em....” 

“We are currently processing the monsters and we will be processing these too.”

“the monsters were blackmailed into it. based on what i heard from the humans before they passed out on me. i guess i spooked ‘em too bad after i had one of the monsters explain what happens when someone who tresspasses on an innocent soul faces the Judge.”

“Still we will be taking them all in until we get the full story.”

“understood. i have a card of the hotel i’m at in case you wanna know my side too.” He pulled out another card and handed it over to the cop.

“We would.” The cop takes it. 

“I would like you to give your statement on what happened tonight.”

“sure, but i can’t guarantee that it won’t clash with one of the ones form a human. their leader seems to have it in for monsters.” 

“Trust me, from experience, I know it won’t be the same. You ever heard of the three headed being seeing an accident.”

“yup. you can say that i’m in a similar line of work to yours... i’ve seen it all pretty much at this point. from human and monster alike.” 

“You and the wife rest up. Please refrain about talking to each other about it.”

“i won’t speak to her about it, but i am in service to the royal family. i am under obligation to tell the surviving rulers what happened here since monsters were involved.” 

“Yes, I can understand. I will see you in the morning then.” Sans nodded, he had no intention of telling Frisk any details if he could avoid it. It would just stress her out. Frisk was at the entrance and was waiting for her mate.  He followed the officer out, carrying two of the unconscious humans who were cuffed, using magic, while the officer had the other.

“Thank you for your help Prince Sans.”

“no problem.” He handed off the other two to officers who were waiting.

“Sans!” Frisk ran over and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“hey sweetheart. did you get the message?” He murmured the last part.

“I got it a little late… sorry.”

“it’s fine.” He gently pressed his forehead to hers.

“I held them off with a garbage can lid.”

“brave thing to do, if unnecessary.”

“I know. She was so scared and I didn’t have my trident to defend myself so… plastic trash lid to the rescue.”

“whatever works.” 

“Can we go back to the hotel now? They picked up Ashley already.”

“yeah, the cops will want to talk to me tomorrow, but tonight they want us both to rest. i’ll have to talk to az and tori though.” 

“It was my request. I am scared and feeling stressed. Sans please don’t leave me alone.” She shook in his arms afraid.

“i won’t ever leave you unprotected. promise.”

“I know. I guess I didn’t think that I would be so wrong about something. I thought it was innocent stuff and then…” 

“i know, i did too. it’s alright, we got there in time, nothing serious happened. she was pretty scared though and i don’t blame her or you.” He kissed her gently before teleporting them back to the hotel.

“I was trying to rev your engines so that we could you know… and now with all this.”

“yeah... and my magic was pretty keyed up, i hadn’t intended to use its energy for that. it’s alright. we have plenty of time to get up to mischief like that in other places.” Frisk nods and just crawled into bed fully clothed and tried to sleep it had been a interesting night. Sans crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her right after he’d shot off a text.


End file.
